The Blood Runs True
by nanstanine
Summary: This is the story of Natalie, a mysterious vampire who wanders into Godric and Eric's lives.  Like everyone else on True Blood, she has a story to tell, but she doesn't give up her secrets easily.  Eric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Epilogue

There was only darkness. She was in a void where there was no light or sound. She was alone and the shadows pressed in against her. Was she dead? Had she slipped into nothingness? Was this all there was on the other side? She fell to her knees and gave a cry of heartbreak. Where was her love? She knew that if he still possessed a force of life, he would come for her. Was there nothing left of the man that she loved? Had he passed into this oblivion at death? The cold from the floor seeped into her bones and she wondered why she still felt anything in this place. Let the darkness take her. Nothing mattered anymore. When he left, he took her heart with him and cleaved her soul from her body. She was only a shell. A walking dead already. She hugged herself and rocked on her knees. Please, let it end, her heart cried. She decided that fading into the darkness was better than living with her ghosts.

She heard the footsteps then. Someone was coming. The hair on her arms stood up and she knew that it was not her love. How had he found her? Surely, she beyond his reach here. She froze in place and listened. The footsteps came again, only they were closer, now. She shakily got to her feet and held out her hand in front of her. She walked forward, reaching into the darkness and hoping to find a way out. Her fingers came into contact with a wall and she followed that until she came to a doorway. She slipped through to find herself in a darkened hallway. But, from the blinking overhead lights, there was enough light to see by. The hallway seemed to end in shadows, but still she ran down it. After a while, she turned and looked behind her. The shadows began to swirl and a form began to take shape. With a cry of fear, she turned and kept running. But, in her broken heart, she knew that it was futile. He was coming for what was his. She had promised. A bargain made with the devil for all the right reasons was still a bargain made with the devil. She had promised all that she held dear just to give her love a little more precious time. She had made her bargain with that creature and he had done his part. But, fate had simply altered it's course and found another way to take her love from her. And rather than honor the bargain, she had chosen to follow her love into death. But, he had not been waiting for her. Not in this dark and lonely place. Maybe, she was cursed. Her love didn't belong in a place like this and she prayed that his goodness had taken him somewhere into the light. A place that she could never reach.

"Natalie," came Carlo's voice.

'No', she screamed in her head, but no sound came out.

"Natalie, come back," he ordered her.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. Her wrists were bandaged and all sorts of tubes and wires were hooked into her body. The beep and hum of machinery broke the silence. In the harsh fluorescent lighting, her eyes searched the room. He stood at the foot of her bed. He was beautiful with olive skin and dark, curly hair. Those ancient eyes that held so many secrets stared into hers.

"Did you bring me back?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "There isn't anything beyond this existence, Natalie."

"I don't care anymore," said Natalie.

She tried to stop from crying in front of him, but the tears could not be stopped. They welled up in her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. Carlo moved in a flash and was next to her. He leaned down and touched a tear. He held it up and seemed to marvel at it. He turned those knowing eyes to hers again.

"I do care," he said. "You made a deal with me and you will keep it."

He moved and ripped out all the tubes and wires. The machinery began giving beeps of alarm and he quickly picked her up into his arms. He turned to the open window that he had used to gain entry and then they were flying through the night. She could barely raise her head. Evidently, he had only given her enough of his blood to keep her from dying. The wind rushed through her hair and Carlo's strong arms held her close to him. She gazed down at the twinkling lights of the city below. The world of man that Carlo had every intention of taking her away from. Yet, for the first time, she only felt the magic of his presence.

He alighted with her in the woods within a small clearing. The moonlight gave enough light for Natalie's still human eyes to see. Carlo gently laid her on the grass and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He unraveled her bound wrists and gazed at the cuts that she had inflicted upon herself. He made a noise of pain at her suffering and dropped his fangs. He pricked his finger and rubbed his blood into her wounds. Natalie's astonished eyes saw the cuts close and disappear.

At her confused look, he said, "I won't have you carrying a reminder of your pain for all eternity."

He reached down a hand and petted her. His eyes were dark now. He was in a predator mode, thought Natalie. But, she still could see a glimpse of something else in his eyes.

"I chose you, Natalie, because you are special," he said. "After thousands of years, I only have one other child. But, in you, my blood will run true. You are the perfect vessel."

"But, I came to you," said Natalie. "I sought out your help."

"I knew of you before that, Natalie. I allowed myself to be found," he said.

He bent to her neck and she felt his fangs on her throat. She weakly tried to push him away, but her hands only met an immovable wall. He surprised her by gently kissing her cheek. He moved to her ear.

"I love you, Natalie. I always have," he said.

And with that, he plunged his fangs into her throat and began to aggressively pull her life blood from her body. Carlo's hand caressed her and Natalie found herself sinking into darkness. Her last thought was that she would rise, but she would always carry the darkness inside her.

**A/N: **This was Natalie's perspective on how she became a vampire. Her story will continue on as she finds her way into the True Blood universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I adore Godric, so Natalie's path is going to cross with his, first.

Chapter 2

Godric stood just outside the hospital room. A few of the busy nurses looked at him askance, but no one interfered with him. He was dressed in a simple lightweight sweater and jeans. The walls of the room were made of glass and he gazed inside at the patient in the bed. She was extremely pale and a few visible bruises marred her skin that wasn't covered with bandages. Her arms and torso appeared to be injured, yet her lovely face was only bruised. Of course, the hospital staff wouldn't know how to treat her, he thought. She was very young for a vampire. She was also very beautiful, even in this state. Dark, auburn hair framed a face of almost perfect symmetry. Her full lips frowned in pain. She also looked human, so much so, that he could see how she ended up here.

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" asked a voice to his side.

He looked over and saw Sheriff Gentry who was the human police authority for this county. He was a tall, raw-boned man. He always seemed to have a sunburn on his face. He wasn't overly friendly to vampires, but he worked with Godric when the occasion called for it. He took off his stetson and wiped his brow, but his eyes never left the girl.

"Yes, very pretty," replied Godric.

"The person who found her thought she was dead. But, when she seemed to revive, she ended up here," said Sheriff Gentry. "I called you because I already have enough problems just dealing with humans. I don't need to add vampires to that list."

"Do you know who she is?" asked Godric.

"I ran her fingerprints through the system and nothing. So, she doesn't have a record," replied Sheriff Gentry. "She says her name is Natalie. Didn't give a last name."

Sheriff Gentry turned back to Natalie and his gaze softened.

"Somebody worked her over good. We patched her up as best we could," he said. "I don't know who would do such a thing to a pretty little gal like that."

Godric could think of several persons, some of them humans, but he chose not to comment. The Sheriff led the way into the room. Natalie looked over at Sheriff Gentry and gave a weak smile, but her smile evaporated as her eyes passed over him. She quickly covered up her lapse, but Godric recognized that look. She was afraid of him. Why would she be afraid of one of her own kind?

"How's our little patient?" asked Sheriff Gentry.

He had a crush on her, thought Godric. Now, that was interesting since the Sheriff wasn't known to associate that way with vampires.

"I'm feeling better, Sheriff Gentry," she shyly said. "You've been so kind to me."

"Call me Wes, Darlin," he replied. "Since, we're not used to dealing with your kind, we called one of your own to help you. This is Sheriff Godric."

Natalie tried to bow, but the effort caused her to wince in pain.

"Well, we should be going, since it's only a few hours until dawn," said Godric.

The nurse helped Natalie into a wheelchair and, with Godric in tow, she wheeled Natalie to the exit. Natalie pushed herself up out of the chair and Godric reached out a hand to steady her. At his touch, he was sure that he felt her tremble. She needed to feed and soon, he thought. Already, the fresh bandages were being stained with new blood from her unhealed wounds. Before she could protest, Godric took her into his arms.

"Sheriff Gentry seemed urgent when he called me," he said. "So, I flew here. We'll have to fly back."

"Back where?" she asked, with her eyes downcast.

"Home, to my nest," said Godric. "We'll take care of you."

Natalie looked up at him, then. Godric gazed into a pair of soft, gray eyes that contained little hazel flecks. He suddenly understood Sheriff Gentry's attraction. How many souls could those eyes cast their spell over, he wondered. She would be a problem. He tightened his grip around her and flew off. She wrapped her arms around him, but did not seem to be frightened of this experience. It was likely that she had flown before, he thought. Perhaps, her maker had flown with her like this.

His arrival back at the nest with Natalie caused a flurry of activity. Isabel immediately appeared at his side and led the way to one of the guest rooms that were used for vampire visitors. He gently laid Natalie on the bed and turned to Isabel.

"Find a willing donor. She is seriously injured," he said.

Isabel left and returned within a few minutes with a handsome human male. He nodded at Godric and Godric recognized him as belonging to one of his other lieutenants. He was called Jeffrey. Godric led the way to the bed and when Jeffrey's eyes fell upon Natalie, he smiled widely. He hoped the boy's vampire was not the jealous type. Already, the girl was causing problems. Jeffry continued to blatantly eye Natalie who finally dropped her eyes.

"Is there any synthetic blood?" she quietly asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Godric. "And human blood will heal you better."

Natalie looked uncomfortable and Jeffrey took that as a rejection.

"If it's me, I'm sure another more suitable donor can be found," he said.

"No, it's not that," said Natalie, looking up at him. "I'm very grateful for your offer. It's just that...I mean...I don't..."

Natalie's voice trailed off and Godric finally realized the reason for her reluctance. Natalie began a concentrated study of the bedspread and her hands nervously fidgeted.

In almost disbelief, Godric asked her, "Have you ever bitten a human before?"

Still looking down, Natalie whispered, "No."

Godric exchanged a look with Isabel. He turned to the few onlookers that had been attracted by the news of a strange vampire.

"Everyone out, except for Jeffrey," he said.

Immediately, everyone obeyed and Godric and Jeffrey were left alone with Natalie. He stared at her and wondered how long had it been since he had to deal with a child. Was it now over a thousand years? At that moment, he was already contemplating who to send her to. He might be a patient vampire, but his days of playing daddy were over. He took a breath even though he didn't need to.

"Okay, you know how to drop your fangs, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

When she didn't show them, he said, "Go ahead."

Natalie flexed her jaw muscles and a set of fangs dropped down. Like everything else about her, they were lovely. She seemed to be self-conscious about them and closed her mouth. Godric gently eased Jeffrey next to her and then took her hand. He placed it on Jeffrey's throat.

"Can you feel his pulse?" asked Godric.

"Yes," said Natalie, softly.

"Now, move closer and listen for the pulse with your other senses," said Godric.

Natalie hesitated and then moved close to Jeffrey's neck.

"Now, when you're ready, just bite into the vein," said Godric.

Natalie hovered over Jeffrey's neck. She would lean into him and even touch his skin with her fangs. But, then, she would doubt her positioning and start all over. She grew more embarrassed and Godric saw a flash of anger in those soft eyes. He wondered if the anger was for him or herself. Finally, she leaned back and turned away. She weakly reclined into the pillows and curled into a ball.

"Please, just leave me alone," she said.

Godric pulled Jeffrey up and walked him to the door.

He whispered into his ear, "Tell Isabel to send someone to the store quickly for Tru Blood and lots of it."

Godric stared down at this child who had arrived unbidden at this doorstep. He remembered his own child with a smile. He certainly didn't have to force Eric to bite his first human. But, Eric already had a much more ruthless nature and he had adapted quickly to being a vampire. Natalie's nature was not so well-suited to her new condition. Perhaps, the vampire who turned her had not done her any favors, he thought. Nor, had the child accepted what she was now. He walked back to Natalie and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I sent someone out for some Tru Blood," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Natalie, are you all alone?" asked Godric.

"No, I have my ghosts to keep me company," said Natalie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Natalie is still managing to keep all her secrets.

Chapter 3

Natalie stepped out of the shower and dried off. She had washed all the dried blood off her skin and out of her hair. She paused to examine herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hand passed over her now unblemished and healed flesh. She turned and examined her back. Nothing. All the marks of her trauma were gone, as if it never happened. She dried her hair, noticing that it had regained it's usual luster. All thanks to Tru Blood. God, that stuff was vile, she thought. Drinking that stuff for all eternity gave new meaning to the definition of hell. She pulled on the nightgown that Isabel had lent her. It was totally Isabel's style. It was low-cut and with a lace top that didn't do much of a job of hiding her breasts and while it was long, there was a huge slit up the front. She smiled wryly. She was more of a flannel type of girl.

She walked into the bedroom and tried the door. As she twisted the immovable doorknob, she wasn't surprised. Godric didn't want her to leave. She had made him curious. She walked over and laid down on the bed. He was an ancient one, that Sheriff, even though he looked like a cute boy. A totally kissable, cute boy. She wondered it she was attracted to him because of those boyish looks or if it was because he was a danger to her. Or, was it because that she was so desperately lonely. With just her memories to keep her company, the thought of a warm body. Oops, she thought to herself, scratch that, a cool body. Yes, the thought of a cool body lying next to her was definitely becoming appealing. Jeesh, she thought, you need to get laid, girl. There was just one problem with her self-diagnosis. She still wasn't the type of girl to drop her knickers for just anyone. But, that Sheriff wasn't just anyone. Stop, stop, she thought, enough torturing yourself. He was dangerous and don't forget that.

She had one advantage over him, well, maybe two. One, he didn't know who she was and she planned on keeping it that way. And two, she wasn't as inexperienced of a vampire as he thought she was. He had made his own assumptions based on her age and the fact that she had never bitten a human for food. Carlo had never forced that issue. When she had resisted the idea of feeding on humans, he had sighed and calmly tried to explain to her the reality of her situation. She needed blood to survive, human blood. She had replied that might have been the case before, but now, there was synthetic blood. Gentle Carlo had gazed at his reluctant child and instead of forcing her to obey as her maker, he had indulged her wishes. He had sent out for the synthetic blood. He had sniffed the bottle before handing it to her. He made a face as if he smelled something rotten, but made no comment. Natalie remembered how that thick, slick stuff had slid down her throat. It had taken all her efforts not to gag and she swallowed quickly to keep from tasting it any more than necessary. She had been ravenous and downed three bottles in record time. Carlo had watched, his eyebrows raised, as if waiting for her verdict. She had smiled and said, 'delicious'. Carlo had smiled at her lie. And while he had shown her where to bite a human, he always kept the synthetic blood on hand for her.

She still wasn't sure if she had forgiven Carlo. But, she believed that he had loved her, at least in the manner of vampires. She missed him. He should be here with her. She wondered if immortal creatures had premonitions of their own mortality. For, he had schooled her quickly as if he had known that their futures were uncertain.

It was close to dawn. She could feel it's impending arrival in her very marrow. Would she always have this internal clock? She now lived her entire existence between sunset and sunrise. Except, that vampires could move around in the daytime, as long as they kept to the shadows. The older the vampire was, usually the more able he was at accomplishing this feat. Usually, thought Natalie with a smile. She could do it as well. It was one of those perks of Carlo's ancient blood and it was somehow tied to her own self. She was special, Carlo had said with pride.

Natalie knew the second the sun rose over the horizon. She was still weak and needed to rest. She closed her eyes and her last thoughts were that she would gain Godric's trust enough for him to let down his guard. And then, she would disappear again.

Godric walked to Natalie's room. He had locked her in last night, more for her own protection than anything else. Baby vampires were capable of getting into all sorts of trouble. He wanted to see how she was after just drinking the synthetic blood. How could her maker be so negligent in his duties as to not teach her and make her feed on humans? Her survival depended on that, he thought. There would be plenty of willing donors for her. Jeffrey was at the top of the list. That human already looked like he wanted to jump ship, thought Godric with a smile. Nor, would she need to glamour for her dinner. She just needed a firm hand. Her maker had, no doubt, indulged her when he should have remembered his responsibilities.

Godric knocked on the door and heard a soft reply. He unlocked the door and stepped inside to see a fully restored Natalie. He thought that she had been pretty before, but that had only been a promise of her true loveliness. It must have been these looks that had caught her maker's eye and made him turn such a delicate creature who was, perhaps, not suited to be a vampire. Her dark, auburn hair fell in soft, full waves and her pale skin was flawless. She gazed at him with those soft, gray eyes that seemed to have their own magnetic pull.

She bowed her head, saying, "Sheriff."

"It's just Godric here," he replied.

Natalie faintly smiled and studied him without trying to look like she was studying him. He wasn't very tall, she thought. But, he had a huge presence and, like the moon's pull on the oceans tides, he would draw your eyes in a crowded room. He was frozen in time as a boyish teenager. But, his eyes were not those of a boy. She had seen eyes like those before. She dropped her eyes as if in shyness and thought, the eyes were the windows to the soul, weren't they? There was something else in Godric's eyes that she had glimpsed. She recognized it for what it was, pain.

"Maybe, I should have Isabel find you some more clothes," Godric said with a smile. "We can't have you running around here like that."

Natalie lifted her eyes to see Godric smile again with amusement. It changed his appearance and Natalie felt herself smile back.

"Are you sure? I heard that underwear as outwear was making a comeback," said Natalie.

"Everything old always comes back. It seems that we only recycle ideas, anymore," said Godric.

His eyes lingered a moment on Isabel's gown and he added, "Are you hungry?"

Young vampires were always hungry and Godric had never come across one totally weaned on Tru Blood. He wondered how much of that stuff she had to drink.

Natalie nodded and Godric said, "I'll send Isabel to you along with your...food. And then, we'll sit down and talk about what happened."

Dressed in a dress that hugged her curves, Natalie walked to Godric's office. Did Isabel own any clothes that weren't so flirtatious? No, she thought, Isabel didn't seem like a jeans and sneakers kind of girl. They were of a similar size and she would have to make do with looking like a vampire siren. But, as she entered the office and drew the stares of Godric and another male vampire, she realized that distracting them with her physical appearance might not be such a bad thing. The other vampire was dressed in cowboy attire which looked a little different, she thought. He was larger than Godric with a beard. He brazenly eyed her from head to toe, stopping at all the points of interest in between. A little cough from Godric caused the vampire to turn away from her. Isabel was already in the office, wearing a tight pants paired with knee-high boots.

"Please, have a seat," said Godric.

Natalie came forward and had a seat in one of the empty chairs around Godric's desk. She glanced at all of them and then shyly dropped her eyes to her lap.

"Natalie, can you tell us what happened?" asked Godric.

"I...I don't remember," replied Natalie, uncomfortably.

"What kind of answer is that?" demanded the other male vampire.

"Stan," admonished Godric.

Godric seemed to remember his lapse in manners and said, "I forgot to introduce you two. This is Stan Davis, one of my lieutenants."

Natalie raised her eyes and gave a weak smile to Stan before turning away from him.

"Sheriff Gentry said that I had been severely beaten. Couldn't memory loss be part of that trauma?" asked Natalie.

"Yes, a severe trauma could do that," said Godric.

Godric turned his eyes to Stan as if daring him to make another comment. Stan wisely decided to remain silent. Godric again turned his eyes to Natalie who was picking at the fabric of her dress and not looking at any of them. She would require so much instruction. And perhaps, instead of giving her to someone who would hold her hand, it might be better to give her to someone who would not be so patient with her and would force her to adapt.

"Natalie, where is your maker?" asked Godric.

"Dead," whispered Natalie.

She was silent and her hands clenched together in her lap.

Godric softly said, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Natalie looked up with frightened eyes as if the trauma happened yesterday. Maybe it did, thought Godric. Because, the pain of losing one's maker was a pain that was always fresh.

"A man came to our door one night and asked to use the phone since he said that his car had broken down. He looked so ordinary and my maker opened the door for him. But, he wasn't alone. Several men rushed inside and threw silver chains over my maker. They were yelling that we were the devil's spawn and that they were going to send us back to hell. I was frightened. I'd never seen such malice. But, I moved to help my maker. His eyes fell on me and he ordered me to flee. When a man moved to me, my maker screamed at me to obey and I felt a compulsion to comply. I...I left him there with those men. I ran away and left him alone," said Natalie.

Natalie began to sob and a blood tear snaked down her cheek. Godric got up and handed her a tissue and touched her hair.

"You couldn't have done anything else, child," he said gently. "It is part of being a vampire, you must obey your maker's commands. He did that to protect you."

"When I came back the next evening, I found what was left of him. I never knew that's what happens to a vampire at death. I ran and I just kept running," said Natalie.

"What was your maker's name?" asked Godric.

"Vincent Reynolds," replied Natalie. "We were from Little Rock, Arkansas."

"How old were you when all this happened?" asked Godric.

He wanted her vampire age, of course.

"I had only been a vampire for a week," said Natalie.

Godric was amazed that she had been able to survive for so long on her own. But, she hadn't been doing such a good job of that, had she?

Natalie stared down at her hands. The story would check out if Godric decided to look into it. Except, no one else knew that Vincent's true child was also murdered along with her maker. No one, except for those men who had killed them. But, they couldn't harm anyone else because they were also dead. They had begged and given excuses in the end. Just like the girl had pleaded for mercy that night. But, she had received none at their hands. They had beaten her until she had stopped healing. They had made her watch them as they staked her maker in front of her. Then, the true depth of their cruelty took shape. They dragged her into an open field and cut her. Her dark blood had flowed out and stained the ground underneath her, yet that could not kill her. So, they waited in that field with her for sunrise. They had laughed at her, taunted her and spat on her as if she was some kind of vermin. But, even to the very end, the girl could not comprehend such hatred. She had weakly begged for a trace of human compassion. And then, the sun rose. She was so young that it took a long time for her to burn away. It had been a painful and horrific death. And in the end, she had begun to beg them to just stake her and end her suffering. Her name had been Cindy. Natalie knew Cindy's story because her path had crossed with these same murderers. Since Cindy was so young, Vincent's affairs had not been altered to make provisions for his newly made progeny which meant that his child's name was not known to other vampires. Natalie would have taken Cindy's name if she had known that she would have ended up here with Godric's vampires and not given her real name. But, what was done was done. She wondered if Cindy had passed into that dark oblivion. At least, she could not feel any more pain there.

"I will make sure that you are taken care of," said Godric, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"But...but I only want to be on my way," said Natalie.

Godric smiled indulgently, "You are much too young and inexperienced to be on your own. We seem to lose vampires to hate crimes every day. I don't intend for that to happen with you. Your maker gave you life and sacrificed his own for you. I would be failing in my duty to not honor his last request."

Natalie stared into his very determined eyes and realized that getting away from here was going to be harder than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I

"Okay, concentrate on emptying your mind," said Godric.

With a little frown on her face, Natalie stared into the eyes of a street person. She and Godric were in a not so nice area of Dallas. Natalie glanced at Godric out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing black cargo pants and a simple tee shirt which made him look very much like the teenager that he absolutely was not. He was standing to the side of her and giving her instructions. Godric had noticed her wavering glance and continued with the instruction.

"Keep concentrating. Become a vacuum and pull his mind into yours," he said.

Natalie fidgeted, but kept her eyes locked with the man. They had simply walked down this street and this man had come up to them and asked for money. He had appeared harmless and very needy. His clothes were ratty, but surprisingly clean. And even though he probably slept on the street, his hair was combed and neat. Natalie was sure that there were much more dangerous people out on the street. Suddenly, a car backfired and Natalie lost her concentration and looked away. The man blinked a few times and stared in confusion at them. He started to back away in fear, but Godric grabbed his wrist. The man gave a small cry of fear, but Godric gave him a smile and pressed a twenty dollar bill into his hand. The man looked at the money and shoved it into a pocket. With a last glance at them, he turned and walked quickly away.

"Sorry," muttered Natalie.

She dropped her eyes in embarrassment.

"No, that was good," replied Godric. "You almost had him."

"Really?" asked Natalie.

No, not really, thought Godric. The girl was the most timid vampire that he had ever seen. Maybe, he should work on building her confidence first.

"It just takes practice," said Godric, soothingly.

Natalie gave him a faint smile and Godric said, "Maybe, that's enough for tonight."

He watched as Natalie gave an almost audible sigh of relief. He passed his eyes over her. She was wearing a short, tight leather jacket and tight jeans. Godric had the feeling that she normally didn't wear such clothes that showed off her impressive figure. Maybe, having her own clothes would make her more at ease. Tomorrow, he thought, he should send her out with an escort to shop for her own things. Godric led the way back to the car.

"Do you want to try a human tonight?" he asked.

"Ah, no, I don't," said Natalie. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for that."

Under Godric's gaze, she looked down and added, "I will try soon, I promise."

"Whenever you're ready," Godric replied. "I think that once you get over you inhibitions, you'll find that it's not as bad as you are thinking it will be. You might even be surprised."

Natalie looked at him with eyes that he could tell didn't believe him. Godric was sure that she refused to bite a human because it would be admitting, once and for all, what she truly was. She was a hard case to win over, he thought. He could just withhold the Tru Blood, but he didn't want to alienate her from the only help she had. She would eventually come around. She could only lie to herself for so long.

II

Natalie glanced into the common room. No one was in there. So far, so good, she thought. She was dressed in all black and quickly opened the patio door and slipped outside. It was the next night and Natalie had a pressing errand to complete. She walked into the foliage and looked back to make sure that no one had come into the common room. Still no prying eyes present. Natalie walked back into the trees until she came to the boundary fence. It was an eight foot tall affair and made of wood. She simply leap over it using her abilities and continued deeper into seclusion. Only when she was sure that she was far enough away from Godric's nest and totally beyond anyone's detection, did she take to the night sky. She could not keep the smile off her face as she glided through the darkness. This had been the most precious of Carlo's gifts to her. It was truly magic. And when she was flying with the wind whipping through her hair, she could believe that vampires were not cursed creatures forced to live life in the shadows, but instead were truly something wondrous.

She had to keep this ability a secret from Godric. It was not completely out of the realm of possibility for a newly turned vampire to have been gifted with flight, but the fact that she possessed this ability would generate too many questions and closer scrutiny. No, she didn't want any more attention. She already had too much focused on her. But, it was all from Godric. If he wasn't so curious about her, she could simply walk away since the other vampires in the nest could care less what happened to her. Except for the vampire that they personally turn, most vampires had little empathy for their own kind.

Natalie stood across the street from the Sheriff's office. She took out the baseball hat that she had tucked into one of her pockets. She pushed her auburn hair up into it, hiding it's color. She pulled it down to also hide her face from the surveillance cameras. She zipped up the hoodie and clutching a box, she entered the station. She had stopped along the way and gotten a little gift for Sheriff Gentry. She walked inside the mostly deserted station and was unmolested on her way to his office. He needs some better security, she thought. She knocked and entered his office. When he saw her step inside, his eyes stared at her in confusion. Natalie took off her hat and allowed her auburn hair to cascade down. He flashed a warm smile that made his rather plain face look very handsome.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," he said, standing up from his desk like a proper gentleman.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for your kindness, Sheriff Gentry," Natalie said.

"It was nothing," he replied. "Are those vampires treating you right?"

"Yes, they have been kind to me," said Natalie. "Please, take your seat."

When Sheriff Gentry again sat down, Natalie walked forward to him and placed the pastry box down on his desk. He looked at it and, like any bachelor, his gaze was filled with longing.

"I got this small token of my appreciation for you," said Natalie.

She opened the lid and displayed a dozen dark chocolate fudge brownies loaded with pecan pieces and dark chocolate chunks. Sheriff Gentry took one and bit into it. He closed his eyes in bliss.

"Oh, my, these are positively sinful," he said.

"Sheriff Gentry, I was just wondering if you made a police report about me?" asked Natalie.

"It's routine policy," he replied, chewing a brownie. "But, I haven't had time to file it, yet."

"Oh, that's very good," said Natalie.

He swallowed and looked up at her when she made that comment. Natalie stared back and captured him in her gaze. His face slackened as Natalie exerted her will over him and glamoured him.

"I want you to shred that report. You'll do that for me, won't you?" asked Natalie.

"Yes, of course," replied Sheriff Gentry.

"I knew that I could count on you," said Natalie with a smile. "I want you to know that I do appreciate how much you tried to help me."

Natalie reached down and caressed his hand, but she never removed her gaze from his eyes.

"You're a good man, Sheriff Gentry," she said. "I want you to eat another brownie and after that you will destroy the report on me. You will then forget that you ever met me, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Sheriff Gentry.

Natalie leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, saying, "Goodbye, Sheriff Gentry."

She turned and went to the door and replaced her hat. She glanced back at the Sheriff and saw him eating another brownie. He would complete his task and then he would be the same as before. She turned and quickly left the station.

III

Natalie slipped back inside Godric's nest. But, while her departure had gone unnoticed, her arrival back was watched. Now, where had she gone, thought Godric. He had gone to her room and found her missing. He had then searched the home and still found no sign of her. He had just been ready to organize a search party when he spied her silently approaching from the garden. He had moved behind a wall and watched her enter and head down the hallway to her room. He knew that she was uncomfortable being in such close contact with so many strange vampires. We were her kind, but she hadn't quite come to terms with that, he thought. So, maybe, she just needed some time alone.

He had thought about giving her another lesson this evening, but decided not to. He had seen the brief look of reluctance and fear on her face as she had approached his home. He didn't want to push her too hard and make her run away. She didn't possess the skills necessary to survive out in the world. Of course, he thought, even if she did try to run away, he could find her and bring her back. He was Sheriff, after all.

Sometime before dawn, he had again returned to the common room. As he gazed outside through the patio doors, he saw Natalie outside in the garden. She was examining some flowers that were in bloom.

"I don't think that she likes us," said Isabel who had come up beside him.

"She's just shy," replied Godric.

"She's an orphan. Who will take care of her?" asked Isabel.

Godric was silent and Isabel uttered a sigh, even though she didn't breathe.

"Godric, you already have too many responsibilities. You can't take on a lost stray," she said.

"Would you have me turn her out on the street?" asked Godric.

"Even I'm not that cruel," replied Isabel. "But, find someone else to take her and soon."

Isabel walked away and Godric opened the patio door and stepped outside. He approached Natalie who was turned away and kneeling before a bed of flowers. She trailed her fingers over them, softly touching their velvet petals.

She stiffened and said, "Hello, Godric."

He was surprised that she had guessed that it was him.

"How did you know that it was me?" he asked her.

She turned to look up at him, "Because you're the only one in this place who cares enough about me to seek out my company."

There was a sad look in her eyes at this truth. Godric wondered what her life had been like before being made a vampire. He stared into those deep gray eyes and guessed that there was another reason for her sadness. Was this what drew him to her? Those sad eyes that held so many mysteries?

"You're among friends here," said Godric.

"Am I?" asked Natalie. "You don't need to sugar-coat things for me. I know that I'm alone and unwanted."

As Godric tried to think of something to say back to her that wasn't a lie, she turned her attention back to the flowers.

"I don't why you have a garden. These flowers can only be truly appreciated in the sunlight. All I see here is a pale reflection of their beauty," she said.

"Better a faint echo of that beauty, than nothing at all," replied Godric.

"In other words, get used to it and settle for your lot in this undead life," replied Natalie.

"I would never be so harsh to you," said Godric. "You are an echo of what we all used to be. There is beauty in that, as well."

Natalie turned her eyes back to him and he saw them soften. She stood up and moved close to him. They were of a similar height and he took a closer look into those gray eyes that made him so curious. Natalie reached out her hand and touched his jaw, her fingertips as light as a butterfly's wings. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss and Godric closed his eyes. Then, Natalie tasted his lips with her tongue. She grew more passionate and for a moment Godric just enjoyed it. But, he finally grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her back to arm's length. A look of embarrassment and pain flashed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Forgive me."

She tried to turn and move away, but Godric held onto her. With a surprising show of strength, she brushed off his hands and ran inside.

"Natalie, wait," Godric called after her.

But, she didn't stop and disappeared from view. He hadn't meant to do that. She thought that he was rejecting her and he had hurt her. But, he had felt too much guilt about taking advantage of her. He was her superior in every way and she was lost and vulnerable. It was only logical that she would be attracted to him. He was her rescuer. What she was feeling for him was just those misplaced feelings of gratitude. Of course, those soft lips had tempted him to not be so noble. But, he cared about her enough to not do more harm to her fragile psyche. He smiled to himself. He had thought that he was beyond feelings anymore, except for those directed at his own child. Yet, this lost and alone stray had caused him to care again. She must be special.

Godric reached down and plucked a blossom. Tomorrow, he would explain his actions and smooth over what had happened. He found that he was looking forward to spending more time with this unusual vampire who had yet to become one of them.

**A/N: **I doubt that Natalie is the only one falling for Godric. Did I mention how much I adore him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I

Natalie moved into the library of Godric's nest. Being so under surveillance was seriously cramping her style, she thought. But, maybe that little awkwardness between Godric and herself would cause him to let her leave. What in the world had she been thinking? But, she hadn't been thinking, she had just been lonely and mistook his pity for something else. It was very bad manners for a young vampire like herself to presume that a vampire of Godric's rank would have any type of romantic interest in her. Of course, he would overlook what she had done as just inexperience on her part. He seemed so kind, yet he was a vampire and an ancient one. Doing terrible things was a part of being a vampire which was a lesson that Natalie was already learning.

As Natalie looked inside, she saw that the library was deserted. She relaxed and headed for the desk and lifted the phone receiver. She dialed a number from memory. It was a service that catered to mainly criminals. They handled connections and made sure that all calls were untraceable. There were no records of names because everyone was known by a twelve digit number.

"Hello," said a male voice. "How may I help you?"

"I seem to have lost my way," replied Natalie.

"Then, allow me to point you in the right direction," he replied. "Account number."

Natalie gave her number and there was a slight pause as it was checked.

"Password, please," the man said.

"Oblivion," replied Natalie.

"The number you wish to speak to?" he asked.

Natalie gave the number and could hear a quiet silence on the line as the call was looped and piggy-backed through several countries and satellites. Finally, another person came on the line.

"Grüezi" said a female voice. "Zurich Bank International, Vampir-Abteilung. Sprechen Sie Deutch?"

"Ja," replied Natalie.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" she asked.

"Ich möchte einen Entzug machen," Natalie said.

"Was ist Ihre Kontonummer?" she asked. "Und das Kennwort?"

Natalie gave her the information and waited.

"Wo sind Sie?" she asked.

"Dallas, Texas, United States," replied Natalie.

"Wie viel?" she asked.

Natalie gave a generous amount since who knew when she would next be able to make a withdrawal.

"Bank of America Plaza ist bis spät abends geöffnet für Ihre speziellen Bedürfnisse," she said. "Ihr Geld auf Sie warten."

"Vielen Dank," replied Natalie as she hung up.

Now, thought Natalie, I just need to compose a little note of goodbye and make my escape.

II

Godric called Eric's line, but the call went to voice mail. He then called Fangtasia's business number.

"Fangtasia, where life begins at night," said a female voice.

"I need to speak to Eric Northman," said Godric.

"I'm sorry, but he's a little...busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" said the voice.

"He will speak to me," said Godric.

"But, I'm not supposed to disturb him," came the now whiny voice.

"I assure you that he will be more angry at you for not interrupting," said Godric.

Godric heard a muffled, "Crap."

"Hold on," she said.

Ginger walked downstairs to the basement. From the stairs, she could see a club patron on her knees before a naked Eric. From the movement of the girl's head, it was obvious what she was doing. Eric held a hand in her hair and turned to look at Ginger. A slight frown formed on his face.

"Ginger, dear, I do believe that I asked not to be disturbed," he said.

"I'm sorry, Mmmaster, but this person says that he needs to speak with you immediately," said Ginger.

"Who is it?" demanded Eric.

Ginger froze since she forgot to ask the caller his name. She stared at Eric like a deer trapped in the headlights. Eric closed his eyes for a second. Ginger was a constant source of irritation. She had seen so many things that she wasn't supposed to see which had caused her to be glamoured a few too many times. And she had not exactly been firing on all cylinders to begin with. But, it was either that or turn her. Or kill her, he thought, opening his eyes again to stare at her. He certainly didn't want her and neither did Pam. So, glamouring it had been. However, sometimes the thought of killing her had it's appeal. He held out his hand for the phone. Ginger quickly handed him the phone and retreated up the stairs.

"Who is this?" asked Eric.

"Godric," said Godric into the phone.

"Master," said Eric.

He disengaged himself from the girl's attentions and moved away from her.

"My child," said Godric. "It has been too long."

"How can I help you?" asked Eric.

"I need you to come to Dallas, tonight, if possible," said Godric.

"Is everything alright?" asked Eric, with concern.

"Yes, it's just that I have a favor to ask of you," said Godric.

"Of course, consider it done," replied Eric.

"You might want to find out what it is first," said Godric. "I look forward to seeing you, then."

Godric hung up and Eric stood a moment in thought. Godric had not summoned him in decades. So, whatever this favor was, it must be important. Eric pushed his long hair out off his face and turned around to stare at the girl. She was now standing and began to unbutton her top.

"Playtime is over," said Eric. "You may go."

He turned away and dressed, so he did not see the look of disappointment that passed over the girl's face. He quickly left the basement without a backwards glance or another thought about the girl.

III

Godric sat at his desk and reread the note.

_Godric,_

_I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. But, I think that leaving is the best thing for all of us. Please, don't worry about me._

_Your friend,_

_Natalie_

He should have went after her last night and explained things, he thought. She must have been so embarrassed that she decided to leave rather than face him again. For such a young and timid vampire, she certainly caused her share of problems. He had sent out his vampires to look for her since her absence was discovered shortly after sunset. That meant that she didn't have much of a head start. He had also called his contacts with the Dallas police department. It wouldn't take long, he thought.

He turned his thoughts to the impending arrival of his child. He had not seen Eric in many years, although he doubted that his child had changed his ways. Godric allowed himself a small smile. He knew that he should take responsibility for how his child behaved, but Eric had been a grown man at the time of his turning. There were many things about Eric's nature that were already set in stone. But, he certainly hadn't been any better at Eric's age. A time that seemed like so many lifetimes ago.

Suddenly, Godric knew that his child had arrived. After all the centuries that had passed, the bond between them was still strong. It was a pity that Natalie didn't have a bond like this to comfort her. She had lost her maker before she had time to even realize how much she needed this connection. The girl was drowning without a lifeline, thought Godric, sadly. However, she could still bond with another vampire by blood exchange.

Godric called out to his child and said, "I'm here, my child."

In a flash, Eric appeared in the doorway. He moved to Godric and solemnly knelt before him.

"Godric," he said.

"You know that's unnecessary," said Godric.

Eric looked up and smiled at his maker. It was a genuine smile that few ever got to see, thought Godric.

"It has been too long," he said.

It was at that moment that Isabel entered the study.

"We found her. She's at the downtown plaza," she said.

Eric raised an eyebrow and said, "She?"

"That would be the favor," said Godric, returning Eric's smile. "Come, we'd better hurry. Who knows what kind of trouble she can get herself into."

Natalie walked across the plaza. She hefted her backpack onto her shoulder. She had stored the money inside and was looking for a quiet, deserted area or alley way from which she could take to the sky. There were still many hours before dawn and she could put some distance between herself and Dallas. As her eyes cased an area to her right, Godric dropped out of the sky in front of her. Natalie came to a stop and eyed him. Geesh, she thought, he certainly is dedicated, but he was becoming a major inconvenience. She considered her options. She could take off. But, he was so much older than her and there was a good chance that he could catch her. Plus, she would give away the fact that she could fly. She could not overpower him, either. Why wasn't he the king of Texas? He had to be one of the oldest vampires in North America, she thought. That only left one option, trying to reason with him. Natalie gave him a brief bow.

"Please, Godric, I only want to leave," she said.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible," said Godric. "Where would you go? You can't return to your old life."

That was so true, thought Natalie. But, there hadn't been anything left for her in her old life. Everything that she had cared about had been taken from her.

"I know that," said Natalie. "And I know the rules, Godric. I had to obey my maker, but he is gone. However much I may like you, you are not my maker and you can't tell me what to do."

"You are too young and inexperienced to realize that there is a vampire hierarchy," said Godric. "As your elder and sheriff, you do answer to me."

"You're not really my sheriff," replied Natalie. "I don't want to be rude since I do appreciate what you have tried to do for me, but I don't take orders from you."

As Natalie tensed because she was going to try to outfly Godric, anyways, she saw Godric eyes focus on an object behind her. Damn, she thought. She tried to move aloft, but another vampire grabbed her from behind. Whoever it was, he was not playing since he grabbed her and manhandled her against him. Natalie gave a hiss and dropped her fangs. She struggled to break free, but the vampire was strong and he had a good grip on her.

"Let go of me," cried Natalie.

Since he wasn't expecting it, she stopped trying to pull away and instead fell into him. Momentarily, caught off guard, his grip slackened and Natalie slipped out like an eel. She moved in a flash and prepared to leap aloft, but the vampire quickly recovered and grabbed her arm and kept her earth-bound. Uttering a hiss of frustration, Natalie fought to escape his grasp.

"Let me go, you hulking bully," she cried.

"I thought you said that she was meek and helpless," he said to Godric.

"Eric don't hurt her. Natalie, calm down," said Godric. "You'll only injure yourself."

This other vampire was also ancient, thought Natalie. Where did Godric find him because she had never seen him at the nest before.

"You have no right to hold me against my will," exclaimed Natalie. "I demand that you let me go."

"We should have brought silver," said Eric.

Natalie hissed and bared her fangs at the mention of silver. Even Godric took a step back in surprise at that display of open aggression. Eric managed to pin her against himself, but she refused to give up. He finally lifted her off the ground where she kicked uselessly into the air. Helpless, my ass, he thought. He didn't know what Godric was thinking but she certainly wasn't the timid, shy vampire that he had been expecting.

"If you don't settle down, I'll hold you until Godric returns with enough silver to wrap you from head to toe," Eric hissed into her ear.

Natalie stopped struggling and looked to Godric, "Please, Godric, tell him to let me go. I'll behave, I promise."

Godric opened his mouth to, no doubt, tell him to let her go. But, Eric said, "I'm not letting this hellion loose."

"You're the one who attacked me," retorted Natalie.

"Are you sure that you have the right girl?" Eric asked Godric.

"You scared me," said Natalie. "How am I supposed to act?"

"Natalie, I'm sorry that it has to be like this. But, this is for your own good. This town is full of enemies to our kind and I don't have the time necessary to help you. I cannot in good conscience allow you to go free. Don't you remember how you came to me in the first place?" said Godric.

"But, I was leaving Dallas, Godric," said Natalie. "Please, just let me go."

"You will be safe in the care of my child," said Godric.

"No!" cried Natalie.

Eric whirled her around and hefted her onto his shoulders. From that position, she couldn't do anything except beat on his back. He smacked her on the behind which caused Natalie to screech in anger.

"If you don't stop fighting me, you'll cause us both to crash," warned Eric.

"Take care of her," said Godric.

"Godric!" shouted Natalie as Eric shot aloft.

Eric alighted in the parking lot outside of Fangtasia. Once they had become airborne, Natalie had stopped fighting and hung limply over his shoulder. Of course, flying upside down might have contributed to loss of her will to fight anymore. Once he landed, he could feel her lift her head and try to see where they were at. He walked through the bar with her still across his shoulders. The sight drew a few stares and comments, but no one interfered. He walked into his office.

"Put me down," said Natalie.

"You wish is my command," he said.

Eric unceremoniously dumped her from the height of his shoulders to the floor and strode to his desk, taking a seat.

Natalie collected herself and stood. Her arms were still looped through the straps of her backpack which had miraculously stayed put during that rather nauseating flight. She stared at this new vampire. She certainly hadn't seen this coming. He was another old one and used to getting his way, she thought. He hardly looked susceptible to charm, either. She had made a mistake by trying to fight him off. Damn those vampire urges, she thought. Even though she could consciously overcome them, at least most of the time, she had reacted instinctively to being threatened. She should have just meekly went with him since resisting had only increased this vampire's irritation with her. She gazed into his blue eyes and wondered how to handle him. Well, it was never too late to try to smooth things over, she thought.

Natalie bowed and said, "Please, forgive me Sheriff. I...I lost my temper."

"Young vampires are incapable of controlling their urges," he replied. "Although, your's seem particularly vicious."

"I'm sorry, but I was frightened," said Natalie. "I reacted instinctively."

Eric continued to gaze at her without expression.

"Please, I want only to leave," said Natalie.

"Godric asked me to watch over you," said Eric.

"But, Godric isn't here," said Natalie.

"You see, this is part of the problem," said Eric. "You don't have a maker and that causes you not to understand the bond between a child and his maker. I must obey Godric."

"Asking isn't telling," said Natalie.

"For me, it is," said Eric.

Ugh, thought Natalie. This was just as bad as Godric. But, they weren't in a nest. He couldn't watch her all the time.

"Godric thinks that I need protection. I can take care of myself," said Natalie.

"Yes, you were doing such a wonderful job of that, weren't you?" asked Eric.

When Natalie opened her mouth to protest, Eric interrupted.

"This discussion is over. The fact that you continue to argue with me indicates that you don't understand how things work. Godric and I are your superiors. We order, you obey," said Eric.

Natalie looked down and suppressed an urge to attack him again. He certainly was a different type of animal than Godric. Just when she decided to play the meek vampire again, his next line of questioning caused her anger to again resurface.

Eric stared at her and said, "Can you dance?"

"Excuse me?" asked Natalie.

"Dance. Move to music. Sound familiar?" asked Eric, sarcastically.

"No, I can't," said Natalie, indignantly.

Eric eyed her. She had dark auburn hair and even, pretty features. Any lack of talent would be overlooked, he thought.

"If the rest of you is as pretty as your face, it won't matter," said Eric.

"Now, wait a minute here," said Natalie. "I'm not a stripper."

"You will earn your keep," replied Eric.

"You have no right to force me into slave labor," said Natalie.

"You have been entrusted into my care," said Eric.

"I refuse," said Natalie.

"I see that you still want to be difficult," said Eric.

He got up and Natalie backed away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office. Natalie planted her feet and he dragged her into the back rooms of the club. He stopped in front of a new space egg looking coffin. It was unique in that it locked from the outside. He kept it for those vampire prisoners who needed to be locked inside during the daylight hours. When Natalie saw it, she tried to break his hand hold on her.

"Obedience is a lesson that your maker forgot to teach you," said Eric. "Either he indulged you or he didn't have time to teach you the important things. But, judging by your behavior, I would guess that you were spoiled. You are long overdue for a little lesson and I am only too happy to accommodate you. Now, you will obey or I will lock you inside that coffin."

"You don't know anything about me," hissed Natalie. "And you can't just order me around like you're my master."

"It's time for a little attitude adjustment," said Eric.

Eric grabbed her and threw her in the coffin. The coffin lid closed automatically with a whoosh of air and Eric locked it. The coffin was almost sound proof, but Natalie's muffled cries could still be heard. The coffin shook from the violence of her movements. He stared down and thought that something was wrong with this picture. True, she had been angry at being forced to go with him and that could account for some of her behavior. But, he had a feeling that the vampire's true nature was anything but timid. For her to wrap Godric around her finger was very impressive. She certainly would bear some serious watching, thought Eric. At least, he wouldn't have to deal with her until the next sunset. He leaned down and picked up her backpack that has fallen off as he had put her into the coffin and made his way back to his office.

**A/N: **Although Natalie is now with Eric, I do think the story will return back to Dallas at sometime in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Fangtasia gets a visitor and Natalie gets a makeover.

Chapter 6

With a whoosh of air, the coffin opened and Natalie was at last set free of it's confines. Of course, her internal clock had known the instant that the sun had set. She was aware that she had been kept inside an extra 30 minutes or so. No doubt, she was still being taught a lesson. Being confrontational was not going to get her anywhere with this vampire, she thought. In fact, he just might enjoy dominating her. He certainly looked like he had enjoyed throwing her inside this coffin before sunrise. She gave an inward sigh. She only had to cooperate for a little while. Once she escaped the confines of this club, she had a fair chance of getting away. If he wants meek, she could give it to him, regardless of how much he irritated her.

When she got out of the coffin, she saw a blonde female vampire who was waiting on her. She vaguely remembered seeing her as she had been hauled through the bar on the Sheriff's shoulders. Perhaps, this was his own child. They both seemed to have a similar temperament. This vampire eyed her from head to toe with a curious gaze that she attempted to cover up with boredom. She was pretty and older than Natalie thought the Sheriff would like. She wore a pretty pink skirt with a white sweater top with a pattern of stylized pink flowers just long the bottom edge. Stylish pink pumps completed her outfit.

"Now, Natalie is one of my favorite names," she said.

Yes, thought Natalie, there was no doubt that this vampire and the Sheriff were related. Were they both looking forward to having some fun at her expense?

"You have me at a disadvantage," said Natalie.

"You can call me Pam," she said. "Unless, you want to call me by a pet name."

"I'm not some new toy to be played with," said Natalie.

"That remains to be seen," said Pam with a smirk.

"You must be his child," said Natalie.

"Now, how did you guess that?" asked Pam.

"Lucky guess," said Natalie.

Pam gave her a smile and said, "Let's go, honey."

"Go where?" asked Natalie.

"A shower and a change of clothes," said the vampire. "Eric wants to see you, afterwards."

Pam gave her that smirk again and said, "I bet he would consent to seeing you earlier if you wanted him to scrub your back."

"No thanks," said Natalie.

"How about me?" asked Pam.

"Are the two of you bored or something?" asked Natalie. "You're not going to get a rise out of me if that is your intention."

"Spoil-sport," said Pam. "You know, Eric and I can be a lot of fun."

"I'm sure the two of you are just a riot," said Natalie, dubiously.

"Oh, we'll show you, if you give us a chance," said Pam. "I can tell by looking at you that you haven't been shown how much fun being a vampire can be."

Natalie was not sure that Eric and Pam's idea of fun would match hers.

Pam led her back to the office and Eric looked her over. Pam had given her a short dress that did little to conceal her figure. Natalie stood nervously. Her hands plucked at the dress as if trying to lengthen it's hem. Even though she was very attractive, she wasn't used to flaunting it, he thought. Eric studied his new problem. He could see how she would catch anyone's eye, including his makers. Natalie briefly glanced at him and then lowered her eyes to the floor. The total appearance of submissiveness. It was a little late for that act, he thought. He had not forgotten how aggressive she could be. She was quite strong for a baby vampire, he thought, which was a little odd.

"Are you going to be more cooperative?" he asked.

"Yes, Sheriff," replied Natalie.

"Good, then, perhaps you can explain this," he said.

He lifted off a napkin from his desk and exposed Natalie's money from her backpack. Natalie wasn't surprised. Once she realized that the backpack had slipped off as the Sheriff manhandled her into the coffin, she knew that he would go through it's contents. Nosey busybody, she thought.

"I didn't steal it," said Natalie.

"I wouldn't have put it past you," said Eric. "But, you still haven't explained it."

"It's mine," said Natalie. "I was leaving Dallas, remember? I wouldn't have gotten very far without money."

"Where were you going?" asked Eric, curious.

Natalie didn't say anything for several seconds and then replied, "I wasn't going anywhere special. I was just going somewhere."

Now, there was the truth, thought Eric, as he studied her. There was little doubt that she was alone. She was much too young to be turned loose on her own, Godric had been right about that. Most children stayed with their makers for decades or centuries, or even forever. The bond between his child and himself was still strong and neither one of them wanted to part company.

"You don't have to worry about that now," said Eric. "You will stay here and learn from myself and Pam."

To her credit, she didn't make any attempt to ask to be let go, thought Eric. She was smart enough to realize that it wouldn't get her anywhere. She had kept her face neutral and then dropped her eyes to the floor. Now, he was going to find out just how far she was willing to go in order to stay in character.

"You are very attractive," said Eric. "To both my vampire and human customers. I still want you to dance."

"Please, isn't there something else that I could do?" asked Natalie.

"No," said Eric.

Natalie made an effort to control her reactions. He was just doing this to make a point, she thought, to prove that he controlled her. Did he really need another dancer? Remembering her desire to escape, Natalie kept her anger in check.

"I wasn't lying about not being able to dance," said Natalie.

"In your case, talent is secondary," said Eric. "The other girls will teach you everything that you need to know."

A look of anger flashed out of those soft gray eyes, before she covered it up and lowered her eyes again. On to the next matter, thought Eric.

"Do you have a preference?" asked Eric.

"Preference for what?" asked Natalie.

"Humans," said Eric.

Natalie still gazed at him in confusion and Eric rolled his eyes and said, "I'm talking about your eating preferences."

"I don't bite humans," said Natalie.

"Why not?" asked Eric.

"I don't want to," replied Natalie.

"I've seen your fangs, so I know that you are a vampire," said Eric. "It's time to behave like one."

"I know what I am," said Natalie.

"Do you?" asked Eric. "Your maker did you an honor by ending your pathetic human existence and turning you. It's time to stop clinging to these last vestiges your human life."

"I told you that you don't know anything about me," said Natalie, sadly. "I gave up my human life before my maker turned me."

Eric stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant. But, Natalie did not elaborate any further and once again looked away.

"What does it matter to you what or who I drink?" asked Natalie.

"Because feeding on humans is a skill that has to be learned," replied Eric. "Otherwise, you will end up draining them. And, I don't need the extra complications of covering up your mistakes."

"There aren't any such dangers with the synthetic blood," said Natalie. "And doesn't the official American Vampire League stance say that vampires don't feed on humans anymore?"

"Even you know that is a lie," replied Eric. "Are you afraid that you will like the taste of human blood? Is that why you don't want to try it?"

Natalie did not respond and Eric was sure that was probably one of the reasons why she abstained.

Eric sighed even though he didn't need to and said, "For now, I will let this pass. As long as I get your word that you will agree to trying human blood later on."

Natalie was surprised that he was not going to try to force her right now. She glanced up at him and saw that he was blankly gazing at her. Was he showing a trace of compassion?

"I...I will try," said Natalie. "Later."

"Pam take Natalie and get her a Tru Blood," said Eric. "And then, introduce her to the other dancers."

Eric watched her leave with Pam and wondered why she was cooperating with him so easily.

Eric was sitting in his chair with Pam behind him. He gazed out over the sea of his mostly insignificant human clientele, mostly because while they may not be important, their money was. It was then that he saw Queen Sophie-Anne enter Fangtasia accompanied by another vampire. The Queen gazed at him imperiously. She always considered herself to be slumming when she came here and made a point to make sure that he was aware of that fact. Eric arose and gave her an acknowledgement of respect due her station.

"Majesty," he said.

"Sheriff Northman," she replied.

She gazed out over the bar and said, "I see things haven't changed since the last time I set foot in here."

When Eric didn't reply, she turned to her companion, "This is a royal emissary. He is looking for someone and I, of course, told him that we would be happy to cooperate."

The emissary was a vampire who had been turned while in his early forties of his human life. He was wearing an expensive, tailored suit in a dark charcoal. He had keen eyes and dark hair. And he had that royal sneer down pat.

"I'm looking for a vampire," he said.

He took out a picture and handed it to Eric. Eric gazed at it without expression and handed it back to the emissary. It had been a photograph of Natalie. She was very photogenic, he thought, although it was hard to tell if the photograph had been taken while she had been still human or not.

"I haven't seen her," said Eric.

"Well, she wouldn't come into a place like this," said the emissary, once again flashing that royal sneer.

He handed the picture back to Eric and said, "Keep it, I would consider it a favor if you kept a lookout for her."

"Consider it done," said Eric.

As the Queen and the emissary turned to leave, Eric asked, "What kind of trouble is she in?"

The emissary smiled and said, "She's just a runaway. My King wants her back. Unharmed, of course."

Sophie-Anne gave him another cold gaze and then turned with the emissary and left. Eric waited until they went out the door and then motioned to Pam.

"Pam, I think that we will postpone our new dancer's debut. Give her a makeover," said Eric. "Make sure that you get rid of that red hair."

"Why didn't you give her up?" asked Pam.

"I'm still obligated to Godric," replied Eric. "Besides, I can understand her wanting to escape from that crowd."

When Eric came into his office, he found Natalie sitting in the barber's chair. Pam and Ginger were buzzing around her. Pam was putting the final touches on Natalie's makeup and Ginger was running her hands through Natalie's newly shorn hair. Eric gazed at her and thought she looked like a different person. That had been the goal, after all, he thought. She looked much more like a vampire, now. Her hair was very short and in a messy, tousled style. It was now a pale blonde shade, but Pam had dyed the roots a darker shade since the object was not to appear natural. That short hairstyle only emphasized her already arresting eyes and graceful neck. There was something about short hair on a beautiful woman that Eric found very attractive and sexy. He stepped up to Natalie and ran a hand through her now short hair. Natalie batted his hand away with a frown.

"Pam, you've outdone yourself," said Eric. "I like it."

Natalie continued to frown and when Ginger passed a hand mirror to her, she gave a gasp of shock and dismay.

"All my hair is gone," she said. "I look like a boy."

"Trust me, you don't look like a boy," said Eric.

"Will my hair grow back?" she asked, not without a little fear.

Of course, she would not be aware of things like what happened to a vampire's hair when it was cut since she was so young. He looked down on her and smirked.

"Yes," he said. "Eventually."

"What does that mean?" she asked with alarm.

Eric whirled the chair around and placed his hands on the armrests. He leaned in to Natalie as she shrank back into the chair.

"This little makeover was necessary," he said. "Somebody came into the bar tonight looking for you. Any guesses as to who that would be?"

Natalie eyes widened in fear and her hands clenched the armrests. Eric let go of the chair and trailed his hand through her tousled locks.

"Oh, don't worry," he said with a little smile. "I didn't give you up. I have every intention of keeping you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Natalie finally gives up some secrets.

Chapter 7

I

Eric stood looking down into Natalie's worried gray eyes and noticed for the first time that there were little hazel flecks in the irises. He then walked to his desk and sat down. He watched her as he idly played with a paperweight on his desk. She remained silent, still carefully guarding her secrets. While Pam and Ginger had been altering Natalie's appearance, Eric had doing some work of his own. He had called the sheriff of the Little Rock area. He had learned that Vincent Reynolds had indeed been murdered and his child was missing, but presumed alive. The sheriff believed this because a frightened female vampire had called him and told him who the killers were. She had been too distraught to come in and after briefly giving him the details, she had just hung up on him. He had the men brought in and glamoured. They confessed what they had done to Vincent Reynolds and the sheriff had executed them for their crimes.

Eric told the sheriff that the child of Vincent Reynolds was in his care. He could tell that the sheriff was relieved that he didn't have to worry about what to do with an orphaned vampire. As Eric sat there still watching Natalie, he thought that she was better at lying than he had ever guessed. Those sweet girl-next-door looks and shy personality seemed to be genuine, but she was capable of using them to her advantage when necessary. Yet, he thought that there was a reason she knew so much about what had happened to Vincent Reynolds and his child. He intended to find out how.

"I know that you aren't the child of Vincent Reynolds. Is his real child dead?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Natalie, softly.

"How do you know about what happened to them?" asked Eric.

A pained look came into her eyes and Natalie looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

"Because those same men abducted me. I was buying some Tru Blood from a little convenience store. They were in the store with me and followed me out into the parking lot. I guess because I was a vampire, I was fair game."

Her voice faltered and grew lower, "The three of them tormented me. They seemed to marvel at the amount of physical abuse that I could withstand and heal from. Until, I reached a point that I didn't heal. For some reason that caused them to slow down. Maybe, they didn't want me to die too quickly, at least, not until they had their fun. Two of them left to make a beer run. The one that stayed behind decided that he wanted to have another kind of fun with me. In order to remove my clothes, he had to adjust the silver chains that held me down. I managed to get free enough to fight back. I...almost killed him."

Natalie lifted those usually carefully controlled eyes and looked at him and said, "I wanted to kill him with a desire that I had never felt before. I could see in my mind's eye all the terrible things that I wanted to do to him and his friends. It scared me more than those human men. I guess that I realized at that moment that I couldn't deny that I was not human anymore. So, I ran away."

"You were the one who called the Arkansas sheriff about them," said Eric.

"Yes," replied Natalie. "They were the true monsters. They had been only too happy to brag to me about what they had done to Vincent and his child, Cindy. They had wanted to scare me and make me plead for my life. They deserved the justice that was dealt out to them."

Pam looked over at him from behind Natalie. Even he had not guessed that Natalie's knowledge was first-hand. She was lucky to still be alive, although she had paid a terrible price. She had stared into the abyss and the abyss had stared back at her.

As Natalie looked down again to her hands, she was startled to feel Eric's hand on her chin. He had moved so quickly and silently.

"You can't run forever," said Eric. "And, humans like those men are more common than you can even imagine. You are safest among your own kind. You will continue to assume the identity of Vincent's child. Cindy Reynolds is a good cover since the only ones who know the truth are now dead."

"I...have other problems," said Natalie.

Eric dropped his hand and stared down at her. He owed no favors to this king that hunted her. True, he might be in some trouble with Sophie-Anne for lying to her. But, his word to Godric was more important to him than some spoiled queen who was not his equal. He found that Natalie's courage had moved him and saw an inkling of what Godric must have seen in her.

"Why does this king hunt you?" asked Eric.

"Why does any man want a woman?" replied Natalie. "After my maker's true death, I was alone and vulnerable."

This king had seen something that he wanted and decided to take it, thought Eric. It was an unfortunate fact of his kind. Young vampires depended on the protection of their makers. Without it, they are vulnerable to other more powerful vampires.

"What happened to your maker?" asked Eric.

"I don't know because I wasn't with him," said Natalie. "I believe that he put his trust in the wrong vampire. I can't prove it, but I believe the king had him killed."

It was a serious allegation, thought Eric. Perhaps, this king wanted her back in order to silence her. Although, a king could have found some charge to eliminate his rival that would have been just as effective.

Eric gave her a small smile and said, "You are in the perfect hiding place. Your royal suitor would not even dream of finding you here."

"He's not the only one," said Natalie, returning the smile.

He touched her hair and said, "And no one would recognize you, now."

"Even I don't recognize me," said Natalie.

Eric smirked and said, "Blondes really do have more fun. I can show you."

Eric stood and watched as Natalie chugged a Tru Blood before taking to her coffin. From her expression, it seemed clear to him that it tasted as vile to her as it did to most other vampires. She abandoned all pretense of lady-like manners and upended the bottle and drained it quickly. She stood afterwards trying to swallow down the last traces of it's flavor. Eric surprised her by taking the bottle from her hand. He stared at her as she wiped off her lips with the back of her hand.

"It doesn't have to be like that," he said.

Natalie seemed confused about what he was talking about and asked, "Like what?"

"That stuff will keep you alive," he said. "But, it's not what you were made for."

As he continued to stare into her eyes, he realized that she was more tempted than he had guessed. She was at war with her own nature, he thought. He remembered how his senses had changed upon being made a vampire. Everything was a million time more vivid and intense. As an irony, one felt more alive after becoming undead. A multitude of new sensations and urges gripped a new vampire and this was another reason why they needed someone to watch over them and teach them how to adapt to this new state. Natalie had left the human plain far behind and she was only now realizing that.

Eric moved in close to her and leaned into her ear, "There is no comparison between drinking synthetic blood and drinking from the source. That product has no life in it. Nothing can take the place of sinking your fangs into a warm body and feeling their heartbeat pulse in the blood as you taste it on your tongue. At the end of your fangs, you hold them completely in your power. Tell me that you don't want to feel that?"

"I...don't," said Natalie. "You're only trying to tempt me."

Eric moved back to look at her, "After a thousand years, I'm very, very good at temptation."

He smirked at her, "I'm very, very good at a host of other things as well."

II

Natalie stood in the doorway of Eric's office. Through the partially opened door, she watched the scene in the bar. To pass the time, Natalie took some lessons from a pole dancing instructor that Eric hired to teach her, even thought Eric had not made her dance. Natalie had lost some of her inhibitions when she realized that the instructor was an athlete and artist and wasn't just showing her how to bump and grind. He had modified one of the poles to the specifications of the instructor. Evidently such an artist needed a lot of room to practice her craft. When Natalie saw that it wasn't the center pole directly in front of him, she had relaxed a little. Of course, he had made sure that he an unobstructed view of the modified pole from his chair.

Natalie was wearing black leather pants paired with a baby doll top that showed off her shoulders and hinted at the form it covered up. For some reason, Eric found this more enticing than just putting it all out for everyone to see. Her short hair looked like she had just rolled out of bed and ran her fingers through it. Even with her new makeover, she still exuded class. Eric turned his eyes away from her since she would soon be able to detect his observations. Perhaps, it was time to give her a little reprieve.

"Do you feel like a little road trip, tonight?" asked Eric.

"Is the prisoner getting a reward for good behavior?" asked Natalie.

"Isn't prisoner a little harsh?" asked Eric. "A pampered guest is more accurate."

"You don't lock pampered guests in their own coffins during the daytime," said Natalie.

"It's for your own protection," said Eric.

Natalie couldn't help herself and Eric could hear the interest in her voice as she asked, "What kind of road trip?"

"I received notice that a new vampire has moved into my area," said Eric. "He should have presented himself to me first as a courtesy."

"Is bad manners a crime?" asked Natalie.

"When they are committed against me, they are," replied Eric. "This vampire is old enough to know better and he has made me curious."

Not a very smart move on this vampire's part, thought Natalie. But, sometimes age and wisdom didn't go together.

"You know this vampire?" asked Natalie.

"In passing," replied Eric. "He used to be a procurer for the Queen."

"What's a procurer?" asked Natalie.

"He acquires and delivers humans to his clients," said Eric.

"That sounds sinister," said Natalie, with a hushed voice. "Do you use a procurer?"

"Do I look like I need a procurer?" replied Eric.

Natalie gazed upon him. He was extremely attractive. His height assured that he would always be noticed, although even if he had been shorter, he would still be hard to ignore. No, he certainly didn't need a procurer, she thought. The humans were only too willing to offer up themselves to him. Who would have ever imagined a Viking vampire? He seemed cold and haughty. And he was, thought Natalie, there wasn't any denying that. But, she suspected there was much more to him than his superficial image.

"Do I get extra privileges if I flatter you?" asked Natalie.

"No," said Eric.

Natalie smiled and said, "You say that now. But, if I turned on the charm, you'd be eating out of my hand."

III

Eric and Natalie got out of the car. They had driven down a long gravel driveway to an old house that looked abandoned. It was in desperate need of some TLC, thought Natalie. It seemed to be an old southern house that was probably an century old or older. They walked up the creaky steps and Eric knocked on the door. A darker-haired vampire answered the door. He was shorter than Eric, but he was a handsome vampire. His hair had long sideburns that were no longer in style, along with bangs. Of course, thought Natalie, Eric's hairstyle didn't suit the times either. She gazed at him since his attention was occupied with this other vampire. He wore black leather jacket and black jeans that skimmed over his tall, lean form. His blonde hair glinted in the light from the porch and fell down to his shoulders. Natalie turned her eyes to this new vampire. This vampire tried to keep from frowning and his blue eyes widened at the sight of Eric Northman standing on his doorstep.

"Bill Compton," said Eric. "It has been...too long."

"Sheriff Northman," said Bill.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Eric with a tiny smile. "Oh, wait, I don't need an invitation, do I?"

Eric walked inside Bill's house, using his larger form to push Bill aside. He didn't see the look of hatred on Bill's face, but Natalie did. Bill now noticed that Eric had a companion for the first time. He quickly covered up his lapse and his face became a blank slate.

"I'm with him," said Natalie, walking past Bill.

She came into the living room to see Eric blatantly snooping through Bill's possessions. He had a bored look on his face, but Natalie knew that he was keenly interested in whatever Bill Compton just might be up to. Bill watched Eric with an obvious anger at this invasion of his privacy. But, he was smart enough to keep himself under control. Eric was his superior in every way, thought Natalie. Eric was older, stronger and he had power. Of course, Eric was much, much older than Bill. Usually the older a vampire was, the stronger he was. Usually, thought Natalie, but not in every case.

"Is there a reason that you are here?" asked Bill.

"I'm just checking up on my constituents," said Eric. "You did move into my area. Did you really think that I would not find out that you were here?"

"I just moved in and haven't had time to present myself to you," said Bill, smoothly.

Eric stared at him, knowing that he was telling a lie. But, he was good, thought Natalie. It had flowed from his lips like liquid silk.

"So, why are you here in the middle of nowhere?" asked Eric.

"Bon Temps was my ancestral home," replied Bill. "I returned here to mainstream."

"I wouldn't have taken you for a mainstreamer," said Eric.

"You haven't seen me in a while," replied Bill.

"What's mainstreaming?" asked Natalie, since she had never heard that word in a vampire context.

Eric answered the question, "Mainstreaming is when a vampire moves into human society and attempts to coexist with them."

"Is that possible?" asked Natalie. "Because I just don't see how that would work."

Eric smiled at Bill and said, "From the mouths of babes."

Bill flashed his eyes back to her in curiosity. He was trying to figure out how she was associated with Eric Northman. He expected Eric to introduce her, but Eric didn't. Eric moved to Bill and stared down on him from his superior height.

"Enjoy your contact with these humans," said Eric. "I really don't know what you see in them."

Eric stepped away and said as moved to the door, "I'll be going since I was just here to see what you were up to."

"I'm not up to anything," said Bill.

"So you say," replied Eric.

Bill remained silent and Natalie stared at him a moment longer before following Eric out the door.

As they silently drove back towards Shreveport, Natalie saw a sign for Merlott's.

"Let's stop," she said.

"No," said Eric.

"Maybe you might find a clue about Bill's interest in this town at that place," said Natalie.

"A bar full of humans?" replied Eric. "There can't be anything interesting in a place like that."

It's too bad, thought Natalie, that she couldn't use the excuse that she needed to pee anymore. Such bodily functions were no longer a concern of hers. She wanted to escape from this car. She glanced over at him. He was illuminated by the dashboard lights and she could see he wore a bored expression. He was ignoring her. Some break, she thought. Time to return his prisoner, make that pampered guest, back to lockup. Still, he had surprised her by not turning her in. She knew it was because Godric had asked him to keep her safe, yet she wanted to imagine that he had done it for her. She was being silly, of course. Just when she had returned her gaze back to the window in defeat, Eric turned the car off the road on the exit for Merlott's. She flashed her eyes over to him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I can't face the drive back with you pouting over there."

"Thank you," said Natalie.

Eric found a parking spot. The place was full and they were parked on the outer edge of the parking lot. Natalie moved from the car the minute it came to a stop, followed by Eric. Eric started walking to the entrance, but Natalie stayed beside the car. He turned back to look at her in curiosity.

"I thought you wanted to have a look around," he said.

"That was a little lie," said Natalie. "I just wanted out of that car."

He was very careful and calculating, but he had finally made a mistake. She had no intention of getting back in that car.

"You can't run faster than me," said Eric. "It's ridiculous to even try."

"You right," replied Natalie. "But, who said anything about running?"

She shot into the sky and flew off as rapidly as she could. Eric watched her in surprise and then flew after her.

Natalie made a quick shot of getting away from the town and then lowered herself to just above the treetops. She was much less visible that way, although it slowed her down. Her attention was focused forward, since she needed to dip and rise to stay out of the tree branches. At this speed, a crash into a tree would definitely smart, she thought. Even though she was trying to run away, she couldn't keep from enjoying this flight. She could never take flight without feeling the magic of this gift. She had been grounded too long. Up in the sky and slicing through the air, she felt totally free. Sure, it was just an illusion, she thought. But, that didn't take away any of it's wonderful magic. She remembered the joy that Carlo had shown when he discovered that she had been graced with this gift immediately. Taking her hand in his, he had risen slowly with her and shown her the beauty of the world that could only be seen from above. His deep brown eyes had looked so lovely as he smiled at her. She felt a pang of loss. They had not been lovers, he had been a fatherly figure for her. But, they had not been together very long. Natalie felt that perhaps there had been a part of herself that could have loved Carlo in that way.

Losing herself in her memories, she was shocked back into the present when she felt a hand try to grab her. She gave a cry of alarm and shrugged off Eric's grip. She dived lower and began the dangerous game of weaving around the trees. She knew that she couldn't fly faster than him. But, she wasn't ready to give up. After that maiden voyage with Carlo, she had flown at every opportunity and honed her skills. She was smaller than Eric and should be more agile and maneuverable. She flew faster than safety dictated. Twisting and turning, she desperately tried to shake him off her tail. She flew so close to the trees that their leaves and branches brushed against her. She could hear the hiss of wind behind her and knew that Eric was bearing down on her. With a cry, she diverted course to the right and saw his dark form go plowing past her. She watched and saw a look of blue fire flash out of those eyes as he corrected course and again came after her. Natalie turned her eyes away and went even faster. He kept coming and she could feel his grazing fingers as he reached for her. She kept maneuvering out of his reach. She zipped across a meadow and scared a doe who was grazing on the grass. She saw it's white tail flash as it disappeared into the shadows. On this straightaway, she knew that Eric would be gaining on her. Instead of defensively weaving around, she flew straight and increased her speed. As she expected, she could hear the sound of his rapidly approaching body. She held course and, at the very last second, she shot to the left around a tree trunk. She heard a loud crash and no doubt cursing in a foreign language. With Eric's crash, she arose out of the trees and flew for all she was worth.

It was then something hit her with the force of a freight train. Stunned, she felt strong arms wrap around her and felt herself being flown back to the ground. She fought to escape and they spun and tumbled out of control. They crashed into another clearing and Natalie lay hurt and disorientated in the grass. She could feel her cuts and scratches knit their edges back together and close. Her arm was pinned underneath her. With a groan of pain, she sat up and looked in shock at her injury. Her arm was broken and obviously deformed. As she bit back another cry of pain, Eric appeared and took the hand and pulled her arm straight. Natalie cried out, but that action aligned her bones and she could feel the edges of her bones fuse back together and heal. Cradling her arm, she was surprised when Eric moved and pinned her to the ground. He looked down on her in triumph. But, something told her that he had enjoyed their flight. Of course, he was a predator, she thought.

"Now, that was fun," he said. "But, you need to learn how to crash land better."

"Get off me," she hissed.

Her fangs had come out in during their in flight battle.

Eric smiled and said, "I don't think you want me to."

Natalie fought to knock him off from her. With an effort, he managed to keep her down.

"You can fly and you are much too strong for a baby," he said. "Do you have any other tricks?"

"I do," said Natalie.

Eric felt something was wrong. He could feel her form shifting underneath his hands. He let go in surprise. One instant she was Natalie and the next moment, Natalie was gone and a black raven appeared in her place. The raven gave a cry and with a flourish of it's wings, it took to the sky again. As Eric watched, it's inky black form disappeared into the black sky. Now, he had not been expecting that.

Natalie beat her wings and flew as silently as possible. She was still flying but it was different. She really had to work at it in this state. Yet, it had allowed her to break Eric's grip on her. She thought she was free of him and she coasted over the trees. She was tired and needed to rest a moment. The air rustled over her feathers and lifted her up. Her keen eyes scanned the darkness, but she was not looking above herself. Suddenly, something black covered her and her vision went dark. It pinned her wings against herself and she struggled to escape. In her panic, she cried out. But, her cries were only the caws of a raven. She pecked at the blackness covering her and then she realized that Eric had caught her again. The darkness holding her captive was his leather jacket and his scent flooded her senses. She felt herself still moving and knew that Eric was flying with her. She could sense that he was descending back to the ground. Suddenly, she felt the ground pressing against her. She began to try to wiggle free again and lashed out with her talons. She felt his hands pushing against her through the jacket.

"Stop that," he said, "Or, I just might decide to wring your pretty little neck."

Natalie gave up and stayed still. Eric peeled back the jacket enough to look at her. Her bright, dark bird eyes stared at him with an intelligence that no bird should possess. He smiled and ran his hand gently over her head and over her soft feathers.

"You are just full of surprises," he said.

Natalie nipped at his fingers with her beak, but he was quick enough to stay out of her reach.

"It's time to shift back, Natalie," he said. "While this form is interesting, it isn't very conducive to having a conversation."

As he watched in fascination, Natalie's formed wavered for an instant and the raven started to change shape. The transformation only lasted a second and then Natalie was beneath him. A deliciously naked Natalie. She attempted to cover herself with his jacket. She stared back at him with her defiance still in her eyes. The gift of shapeshifting was extremely rare in vampires. Much rarer than flying. Although there were many vampire myths among humans about vampires who were able to turn into bats or other creatures, in actuality, it didn't happen very often. Eric often wondered how those stories became so popular. Maybe, humans just thought vampires should be able to change into bats. He turned his attention back to Natalie. Usually, a vampire wasn't gifted with anything unusual, beside the usual vampire traits. And if they did develop some gift, it was usually after many, many long years. True, rarely was a vampire gifted at being turned. But, Natalie had not one gift, but many. She was extremely rare and powerful.

He leaned down and kissed her. He surprised her and he used that opportunity to probe the sweet depths of her mouth. He moved out of the way just in time as her fangs dropped. He leaned back in and licked at her fangs.

"Now, that's a sign of arousal that can't be covered up," he said.

He stood up and began to take off his black tee shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Natalie.

"Is that an invitation?" asked Eric.

He stood shirtless and the moonlight seemed to illuminate his pale skin. Natalie wasn't sure what she wanted. He was absolutely rotten most of the time, yet he was hiding her and keeping her safe. He was cold and wicked, yet was she imagining that there was something else beneath that exterior? When she didn't answer, Eric smiled down at her, secure in his ability to seduce her. He tossed his shirt onto her face which caught her off-guard. When she reached up to remove it, he pulled his jacket off her body exposing her before him.

"You bastard," she hissed.

She pulled his tee shirt over her in a flash, but knew that he had seen all there was so see. She looked over at him and he was wearing his jacket over his bare chest. He smiled a rather innocent looking smile.

"You're the one who decided to go au naturel," he said. "You're lucky that I'm such a gentleman."

He stared at her as if she wasn't wearing his tee shirt and there was nothing gentlemanly in that gaze. There was something in that gaze that angered her, frightened her, and made her long for him not to be such a gentleman. Geesh, girl, she said to herself. Get over it. Do you really want to be another notch on his bedpost? She turned her eyes away from him and retracted her fangs.

"Time to fly," he said.

He almost snickered at her look of alarm. As Natalie stood there tugging the hemline of his tee shirt lower, he said, "If anyone manages to catch a peek of you flying without your panties, you shouldn't begrudge them a little cheap thrill."

"I'm not cheap," said Natalie.

"No one is more aware of that than me," said Eric.

He rose off the ground and smirked.

"I now have a very good incentive to let you fly faster than me," he said.

With a wink, he waited for her to fly with him.

**A/N: **I watched episode 2 of season one when Bill came to officially 'call on' Sookie at Grans. They went for a little walk and Sookie questioned him about what he could do. She asked him if he could change into a bat and he said no. But, he said that there were others who could change their form. Since, we haven't seen a vampire with this gift on the show, I assume it's a rare ability.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I

Eric flew straight back to Fangtasia with Natalie. He would have one of his human minions retrieve his car from Merlott's tomorrow. As he flew, he turned his head to look at Natalie and couldn't contain the smile that the sight provoked. She was carefully flying half a length behind him. Her hands were pressed against his tee shirt in an effort to make sure that it stayed in place and didn't fly up to expose her body. He resisted the urge to slam on the brakes and have a little fun with her. He turned his head back to the front. He had already teased her enough for one night. He increased his rate of speed, knowing that Natalie's pride would compel her to keep up with him no matter how much it taxed her abilities. He was faster than her, but she was already a gifted flier and had almost eluded him even with his advantage of superior speed. She needed to be brought under control while it was still possible to do that. For, she would soon become a force to be reckoned with.

As they alighted, he grabbed her arm and whisked them down to the pavement a little too rapidly. Natalie, with a look of alarm, grabbed the hem of the tee shirt and held it down in the front. But, it must have fluttered up in the back since a group of humans who were still loitering on the premises gave a few whistles and cat-calls. On the ground, Natalie gave him a withering stare that was slightly offset by the spreading bloom across her cheeks. Now, who would have imagined a vampire that could blush, he thought.

Eric smirked and said, "Oops."

"You did that on purpose," said Natalie.

"Who me?" innocently replied Eric.

"For a thousand year old vampire, you still have a juvenile sense of humor," said Natalie.

Eric smiled and marched her into Fangtasia, never letting go of his grip on her arm. Natalie struggled to keep up with his longer stride. Pam was inside in the main area. When she saw them approaching, she placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"Now, what have you two been up to? I can't believe that no one asked me to join in the fun," she said.

"Sweet little Natalie has been keeping things from us," said Eric.

"No, I'm so shocked," said Pam. "Were those secrets somehow hidden in her clothes?"

Eric smirked and replied, "In a way."

Eric kept his hand firmly on Natalie and grabbed a cold bottle of Tru Blood with the other. He then marched her away to the room where her coffin was. Once they were before the coffin, he let go of her.

"You have had more than enough excitement for one night," he said.

"Please, don't put me in there, now," she said. "There is still over an hour to sunrise."

"Drink your dinner," said Eric, handing her the bottle.

"But, it's cold," complained Natalie.

"That isn't going to make it taste any worse than it already does," replied Eric.

"Why are you so angry with me?" asked Natalie.

"Perhaps, the fact that you have been less than honest with me might have something to do with that," said Eric.

"If I displease you so, then let me leave," replied Natalie.

"I never said that you displeased me," said Eric.

He held her gaze and added, "But, you could try harder to please me."

Natalie took a step away from him, and Eric added, "You might be the eighth wonder of the world, but you still need someone to watch over you and protect you."

"I never asked either you or Godric to help me," said Natalie.

"Were you always this stubborn or is it just a consequence of turning you?" asked Eric. "I bet you wrapped your maker around your little finger."

"Just because I have a mind of my own doesn't make me stubborn," replied Natalie. "My maker respected me enough to allow me to make my own decisions."

"He probably just wanted to get into your pants with the least amount of trouble," said Eric.

"You know that's not true," replied Natalie. "I do know the rules. All my maker had to do was command me to obey."

"Why didn't he?" asked Eric.

"Maybe he did," replied Natalie.

"No, I'm sure that he didn't touch you that way," said Eric.

He eyed her from head to toe and then turned his gaze back to her eyes and added, "Even though, I cannot imagine how anyone could have such will power. Now, little vampire, drink your cold, synthetic blood product because it's time for me to tuck you in."

With a look of submission, Natalie opened the bottle and drank it down. Even though she tried not to taste it, a look of disgust passed over her face. She then gazed at the coffin and seemed to struggle with herself.

"I hate being locked inside that thing," she said, softly. "It feels like a little death every time. Why can't we sleep in real beds?"

Eric surprised her by picking her up in his arms. He felt her stiffen, but she didn't try to resist him. He gently laid her inside the coffin and stared down at her.

"I'll take that under consideration," he said.

As Natalie held his gaze, he pressed a button and the lid closed. He continued to stare down at the lid for a few moments. His hand reached out and his fingertips lightly trailed over the surface of the coffin. He abruptly pulled his hand back and left the room, carefully locking it behind him. But, it was not to keep Natalie inside, but keep everyone else out and protect her.

II

Natalie slowly walked down the steps into the basement of Fangtasia. Pam had sent her down there. As she descended, step by step, her keen sense of hearing could detect the heartbeats of humans. Her sense of smell could detect their sweat and the even more overpowering scent of their fear. She saw Eric and the bartender standing in front of three human males who were each chained to a pole that hung down from a wheel-like apparatus in the ceiling. Eric was wearing a Adidas track suit in a navy blue color and the bartender was wearing a leather vest over his chest and jeans. Eric turned his eyes to her as she stopped at the base of the stairs.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, this is a perfect opportunity for you to practice your glamouring skills," said Eric.

"I don't need any practice," said Natalie.

Eric eyed her and wondered if she was as good at this as she was at most other things. He wouldn't be surprised if she was.

"Then, show me how proficient you are," he said.

"I...I don't want to," said Natalie.

Longshadow turned his eyes to Eric, but Eric ignored him. Eric motioned for Natalie to come forward. Natalie slowly advanced and stood beside Eric.

"You've already learned that humans can be our mortal enemies," said Eric. "I shouldn't have to remind you of that."

Natalie looked down at her feet and Eric gently lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"These men were caught with a large amount of V in their possession. There are only two ways to acquire that much vampire blood. One way is by draining a vampire. The second way involves a vampire who is willingly donating the blood," said Eric.

"And if it involves a vampire who is selling his blood?" asked Natalie. "What sort of punishment does he receive?"

"He or she is given over to the Magister," replied Eric. "He does not get away with this crime just because he is a vampire."

As Natalie stood in indecision, Eric said, "We can expect little justice from human law. Human police will not even investigate the death of one of our kind as a crime."

Natalie lifted her eyes and gazed at the men and Eric leaned into her ear and said, "Tell me which one of them is the weakest."

Natalie stared at them a moment longer and then pointed to the man who refused to meet their gaze.

Eric smiled and said, "Very good. Go on, and find out the truth."

Natalie slowly walked towards the man. He scuttled away from her to the end of his chain. He closed his eyes and trembled in fear. The other men drew away from her as well. When she reached the man, she gently lifted his chin. But, the man kept his eyes tightly closed. Natalie looked him over and saw that even though he was dirty and afraid, he had not been otherwise mistreated. Natalie caressed his jaw and leaned down to his ear.

"Look at me," she said as she brushed her fingers into his hair.

The man shook his head and a little tear escaped from the corner of one of his eyes. Natalie touched it and brushed it away.

"Don't make it harder on yourself," she said. "One of the other vampires will get the answers if you don't cooperate with me. Open your eyes."

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked at Natalie who said, "Do I look like a monster?"

"No," he replied.

Natalie brushed his hair out of his eyes and began to glamour him. The man stared back into her eyes, helpless to look away.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Michael Miller," he replied.

"Shut up, Michael," said one of the other men.

"He will only listen to me, now," said Natalie, not turning her eyes away from Michael. "Your threats can't reach him."

"Be quiet," said Eric. "Or, I will interrogate you myself."

"How did you get the V, Michael?" asked Natalie.

"We took it from a vampire," replied Michael.

Natalie frowned and said, "Did the vampire give it to you willingly?"

"No," said Michael.

"Did you kill him?" asked Natalie.

"No," replied Michael.

"Did you do something to cause the vampire's death?" asked Natalie.

"Yes," replied Michael.

"Tell me what you did to him, Michael," said Natalie.

"After we drained him, we left him out in the open. The sun burned him away when it came up," said Michael.

"Was this vampire the first one that you have done this to?" asked Natalie.

"No, there were others," he replied.

Natalie hesitated and said, "Don't you feel it is wrong to harm these vampires?"

"No, vampires don't have souls," said Michael. "You're already dead."

Natalie stared at him a few moments longer. A look of sadness came into her eyes and she dropped her hand from him. Natalie turned her eyes away from the man and turned them to Eric. It had been too long since Eric remembered feeling human emotions and he couldn't say for sure what he saw in Natalie's eyes. Natalie turned back to the man and watched as he blinked his eyes and became aware of what had happened to him. Fear and a flash of hatred shone in his eyes and Natalie turned away from him and walked back to Eric. She looked down in thought and Eric studied her a moment.

"That was very good," he said. "It's time for you to leave the basement."

"If...if I'm responsible for their deaths, shouldn't I have the courage to see the sentence carried out," asked Natalie, lifting her eyes to look at him.

Eric pushed a lock of her hair off her face and said, "But, you aren't responsible. Their own crimes against our kind have decided their fate. All you did was discover the truth."

Natalie searched Eric's eyes and he said, "Run along, now, little vampire."

Eric waited until Natalie had left the basement. Then, he turned his eyes back to the men. There was not any mercy in that gaze and the men cowered before him and Longshadow.

"Even though, you don't deserve it," he said. "I'll give you a quick death for her sake. Something that I'm sure you did not give your vampire victims."

Then, both he and Longshadow extended their fangs and bared them. In a flash, they descended on the men and delivered their sentence. The men only had a second or two to scream and then, mercifully for them, it was over. Eric thought that they had gotten off much too easily, but knew that Natalie would not want them to suffer.

After Eric cleaned up, he went looking for Natalie. He found her standing just outside the back door on the dock. She was turned away, her lithe form leaning against a pole. It was obvious that she was lost in her own thoughts as she gazed up at the night sky. After a few moments, she sensed his presence.

"I know you're there," she said. "I have eyes in the back of my head, now."

She turned around and gave him a weak flash of a smile. But, that smile didn't touch her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Eric.

"I think that I'm worth more than that, Vampire Sheriff," replied Natalie.

"I doubt that you do know how much you are worth," said Eric.

Natalie held his eyes for a moment before dropping them. In his long years, he had been given the eye by countless females. And he had trapped so many women with his own gaze. Yet, he could physically feel himself being drawn into her deep, gray depths. He wondered why that was because he knew Natalie was not consciously using those eyes on him. In fact, her gaze was reflected inward as she searched for something within herself.

"Why did you want me to do that?" she asked.

Eric knew that she was talking about the men in the basement.

"Because you need to realize that you don't belong to the world of humans anymore," replied Eric. "Your trusting nature almost caused your true death. Even if I cause you pain in the process, I must show you what you are and how to recognize your enemies."

Eric stepped to her and Natalie looked up at him, saying, "I feel myself changing. A part of me isn't sorry and believes that those men got what they deserve. Will I become a monster?"

"Was your maker a monster?" asked Eric. "Am I a monster?"

"My maker was many things, but a monster wasn't one of them," said Natalie.

"And me?" asked Eric.

Natalie hesitated and said, "How can I call you a monster when you are protecting me?"

"So, if I weren't helping you, you would be only too willing to call me a monster?" asked Eric with a smile.

"No, I don't think that you are a monster," said Natalie. "But, you are far from being a choir boy, either."

"I was never a choir boy," said Eric.

"No, I don't imagine you were," said Natalie.

She gave him a genuine smile and looked again up into the night sky. A look of longing came into her eyes that she wasn't shielding from him at that moment.

"Do you realize that those stars that are shining in the night sky are the same ones that shone for you all those many years ago when you were still a human?" asked Natalie. "Their beauty never dimming in all that time."

"We don't change either," replied Eric.

He stepped off the dock and hovered in the air and turned back to Natalie.

"Come, fly with me," said Eric.

A look of pleasure passed over Natalie's face and she rose off the dock and began doing lazy circles around him. His eyes followed her and she passed around him with a mischievous glint in her beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just giving you a preview of what it will be like when I become able to fly rings around you," she said.

"That day is not here, yet," replied Eric. "At least, in the skies, I'm your master."

"Enjoy your little moment of superiority," said Natalie. "But already, I'm a technically better flier than you."

"I'm still faster," replied Eric.

"Speed isn't everything," replied Natalie, still flying around him.

"Are you saying that you like it slow?" asked Eric with a smirk.

"You can't distract me with dirty talk," replied Natalie.

"But, I already have," said Eric.

With that he shot into the air and left Natalie surprised at this sudden departure.

"Cheater," she whispered under her breath as she took off after him.

III

She caught up to him since he had slowed down. Mistake on his part, she thought. She altered course so that he could not hear her approach from behind. She rose high above him until she was keeping pace with his rate of speed. Then, she dove rapidly straight down. With only a second or two of warning, she took him by surprise. She grabbed ahold of him as she collided with him and spun them in wildly disorientating circles. Around and around they rolled with the ground and sky becoming one big blur. Eric pulled them out of the spin and settled on his back with her above him.

"I had a feeling that you liked it on top," he smirked.

Natalie slapped his chest and said, "You are the biggest cheater. But, dirty distractions will only get you so far."

She let go of him and flew under her own power. Her short hair ruffled in the breeze and her eyes shown with delight.

"Come on, then," she said. "Master of the skies, you're are going to have to prove that title to me."

She shot off and Eric rolled over to watch her rapidly disappearing form. He was just beginning to enjoy that, he thought. He shot off after her. She was flying all out for what she was worth, but he began to zoom in from behind. Just as he was about to reach out and grab her, she seemed to turn on a dime and he plowed right passed her. He banked so hard that he actually rolled over a few times. She had watched him with a little smirk on her face and then dived down close to the ground. She was a daredevil, he had to give her that. He corrected course and followed her. Flying just a few feet above the surface, she bobbed over obstacles in her path. Just as he was on her again, she zinged in another direction turning a corner without slowing down. Making a wide turn, he altered course and again pursued her. She began to fly around the trees again. Not this again, he thought. One little mistake at this game could result in a very painful price. He followed as closely on her heels as he could. But, she was just more agile and could turn tighter corners than he could. Coming around one tree trunk, he almost face planted into another and had to adjust course. He arose out of the trees and searched for her from above. As he watched from above, he could see her contort her graceful form to slice in between openings in the tree branches that he had no hope of fitting through.

She flew out into a break in the forest cover that held a placid lake. The moon was reflected onto the surface of the water. Eric could see her look behind into the tree line as she no doubt wondered where he was. He swooped down and was able to grab her while her attention was diverted. Hovering vertically, he spun her around in a gentle spin. She giggled and held onto him.

"You still cheated," she said.

"I won," replied Eric. "That's all that matters."

She looked up into his eyes and said, "Watch."

She let go and flew across the lake surface. She dipped her hand into the water and began flying in a lazy circle. Tighter and tighter, she drew the circle closed. She hovered in a vertical position as if she was standing on the water. She held out her hands to the side and began to spin her body around. Slow at first, but each successive turn was faster. As she began to blur, her feet dipped to the water surface and caused the water to begin to swirl around. A whirlpool developed and grew bigger as Natalie transferred her energy into the water. A hole opened up beneath her and the water roiled and spun. Natalie disappeared into the hole. It was then the a roar began to grow louder and as Eric watched in fascination, a wall of water began to reach upwards. It was a water spout and it spun like a tornado on the surface of the lake. Natalie shot out of the top of the water spout and without her energy to feed it, the water spout collapsed. A wall of water fell back into the lake with a loud splash. Eric caught her and held her as she overcame a moment of dizziness. She was only slightly damp from the flying water droplets.

"I've never seen a vampire do that before," said Eric.

"Maybe, vampires don't waste their time on useless and foolish tricks," replied Natalie.

But, Eric didn't think it was foolish at all. That was a potentially devastating little trick depending on the magnitude of the whirlpool or water spout that she could generate.

Natalie seemed to remember that she still held onto to Eric. She let go of him and moved out of his reach.

"I can do magic too," replied Eric. "But, it doesn't involve flying."

"You are rotten," said Natalie. "I beginning to wonder if you have any redeeming qualities at all."

Eric smiled, "I know you're just saying that. I can tell when someone likes me."

Natalie looked like she want to retort some comment back, but she stayed silent, not disputing Eric's claim.

"Come on," said Eric. "It's after your curfew, little vampire."

**A/N: **Eric sees himself as Natalie's teacher and mentor (and we know he can be a good daddy), but maybe he is learning some things from her as well.

If you couldn't tell from Eric's hair description (long), this is set in sometime before season one. But, I may not follow the exact timelines of the show, since I might want to involve the FOTS storyline back in Dallas.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Eric strikes a bargain with Natalie. And succeeds at being his usual tempting self.

Chapter 9

Eric flew back through the night sky with Natalie on his heels. As they approached the city, Eric diverted course away from Fangtasia and, after a slight hesitation, Natalie followed this new course. He flew over residential neighborhoods with their lighted streets and homes filled with humans going about their mundane lives. He finally alighted on the back patio of a large single story home in an expensive, gated community. Eric was all about security and there was a guard on duty at the gate and one who patrolled the neighborhood at all times. The home had been landscaped with lots of plants and Natalie wished that she could see it in the daytime. Natalie landed next to him and he took out a set of keys from his pocket.

"Who's home is this?" asked Natalie.

"Ours," replied Eric.

He opened the french door and walked inside and Natalie paused just a moment before following him. They were in a small dining area that opened up to a sleek and modern kitchen. There were black granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The beautiful kitchen must have come with the house since vampires had little need for one, thought Natalie. A fridge to hold blood and a microwave were all a vampire needed. Eric walked to the large double-doored fridge and opened the door. He displayed a supply of Tru Blood with a little flourish for her. Eric walked to a doorway and paused.

"There is more to this tour," he said.

He turned and went through the doorway and Natalie moved to keep up with him. He led the way downstairs, but it wasn't a typical basement. It seemed to have been adapted to meet a vampire's special needs. The door to the basement was a heavy affair that was capable of being securely locked. The basment was fully finished with a small lounge area. A hallway continued beyond and Eric and Natalie went that way. Eric stopped at a door and went inside. When Natalie followed she saw a beautifully decorated bedroom. The walls were a light gray and crimson red and charcoal gray were the accent colors. It was furnished with modern style furniture and Natalie looked at the bed. It was king size with a crimson red silk duvet. There were furry plush throw pillows and Natalie picked one up and squeezed it in her hands. She gave Eric a shy smile and he opened the door to a small walk-in closet. Clothes already filled the closet and Natalie wondered how he knew what size she wore and who had shopped for them. He also pointed out an attached bathroom. Eric turned and faced her.

"I gave your suggestion my serious consideration," he said.

"I don't know what to say," replied Natalie.

Natalie gazed around the room again and thought how normal it all looked, just like the type of room she would have had before. What was wrong with wanting to live in the manner that she was accustomed to? She gazed at the bed and thought that it certainly beat sleeping in that egg-like prison. It was seriously oversized for her, though.

"I don't think that I needed a king size bed," Natalie said.

"That's for when you have a guest," replied Eric.

He moved and jumped on her bed and made himself at home among her pillows. He stared at Natalie and a smirk formed on his face.

"There is, of course, a catch," he said.

"You can't bargain your way into my bed," replied Natalie.

Eric smiled and said, "I don't need to bribe my way into your bed. No, I'm talking about something else."

"What?" asked Natalie.

"There is a price for these privileges. You will agree to stop this foolishness of trying to run away and stay here under my instruction," said Eric.

"But, you have seen for yourself that I am not without skills," said Natalie. "My maker taught me well in the short time that he had."

"You are more adept than someone your age usually is, at some things," said Eric. "But, your maker didn't give the skills necessary to survive in the real world."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Natalie.

Eric fluffed one of the throw pillows and looked over it at her and said, "Did your maker teach you how to hunt?"

"I don't need to know how to do that," said Natalie. "The world is a different place, now. I don't need to hunt humans to survive."

Eric looked at her coldly and said, "The world has not changed that much at all. Your faith in a kinder, gentler world almost got you killed. I'm surprised that you can still believe in it."

Natalie looked down and wished that she could think of an argument that would satisfy him. He was very set in his ways and she felt that she could not change his mind about much of anything.

"You will stay here with me as my ward and learn those things that you need to know for your survival," said Eric. "That is the price for living in a manner that reminds you of your human life."

"With you as my teacher?" asked Natalie.

"It's quite an honor," said Eric. "I don't offer for just anyone."

"Isn't this so much more pleasant than staying at Fangtasia?" asked Natalie. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't want to live like this?"

"If I had wanted to live like this, I would have," replied Eric. "Take the deal or don't. But, your coffin is still waiting for you back at Fangtasia."

"Do I have to obey you?" asked Natalie.

"Yes," said Eric, smugly.

Natalie stood in indecision and Eric crossed his arms in front of him and watched her.

"Tick tock, I can't wait until dawn for you to make up your mind," said Eric. "Unless, you want me to spend the day in here with you."

"Alright, I agree," said Natalie.

"Good," said Eric. "Perhaps, you can shed some light upon the fact of how you are so gifted."

"I don't know," said Natalie.

Eric rolled his eyes and said, "Not lying to me is part of that deal."

"I don't know. My maker said that I was special. He guessed or knew ahead of time that I would turn out the way I did," said Natalie. "He sought me out and made a bargain with me that I could not refuse."

"What? Living forever wasn't enough of a bribe?" asked Eric.

"The bargain was for life, just not my own," softly replied Natalie.

Eric studied her and waited for her to elaborate. But, as usual, she didn't say anything else. Getting her to open up was like pulling out her fangs, he thought. But, he had gotten what he wanted tonight. Dangling the proverbial carrot in front of her had worked like a charm, he thought. She had consented to remain under his control. Eric got up and straightened his clothes and ran his hand through his hair.

"The doorway to this level will be secured before dawn. This entire level is light-proof since there aren't any windows down here. Pam has a room farther down the hall, if she chooses to stay here. And I am across the hall from you," said Eric. "In case there is anything from me that you need."

Eric moved to the door and paused to say, "I'm glad that we could come to an agreement."

As soon as he stepped out of her room, he heard her click the lock. He smiled as he moved into his room.

II

Eric and Natalie arrived at Fangtasia. Natalie carefully kept a step behind Eric. He hadn't said anything to her. He just expected her to follow him around like his little minion. She gazed at his long, lean form which was turned away from him. It was one of his better sides, she thought wickedly. Not that she had any plans of admitting that to him. He was already arrogant enough. Eric walked to his chair and took a seat and looked back to see that Natalie stood just outside the dais. The bar was already crowded and Eric stared at her.

"Natalie, why don't you want to sit with me?" he asked. "Do I somehow embarrass you?"

"No, of course not," replied Natalie.

"Then, what is it?" demanded Eric.

"I just don't like being so visible," said Natalie.

"This is a vampire bar. Humans come here to see vampires," said Eric. "We have established the fact that you are a vampire, haven't we? You don't act much like one, but otherwise you have all the signs."

Natalie frowned and said, "You don't always have to be such a bitch about everything."

"You have no idea of how much of a...bitch I can be," replied Eric.

He pointed to the seat next to him and said, "Sit."

Natalie came forward and took the seat next to Eric. She carefully avoided his gaze and Eric studied her. She had come out of her room wearing an outfit that had managed to cover up her figure. He would have a talk with the human that had done the clothes shopping for her. He had sent her back into her room and told her to wear an outfit that was suitable for being seen in Fangtasia. She was wearing a halter top that showed off her shoulders and cleavage and black leather pants.

"I still have my other problem," said Natalie. "Remember, why I wanted to get away from here in the first place? Not that your charming personality would have anything to do with that, of course."

"No one will recognize you," said Eric. "And all of your identification as Cindy Reynolds and as my ward is impeccable. As for my personality, I can be very charming when I want to be."

"Really? Is that just your assessment or do we have a neutral third party who could verify that?" asked Natalie.

"Maybe, you aren't making it worth my effort," said Eric, with a smile.

Natalie ignored him and looked around the bar. When her gaze met that of some humans that were staring at her, she looked away.

"Now, why do you do that?" asked Eric.

"I don't like to be stared at," replied Natalie.

Eric leaned into her and said, "Oh, they just aren't staring at you. They are imagining what it would feel like to sink between your thighs and how your fangs would feel on their necks."

"That's...gross," said Natalie. "I don't even know them."

"Like it or not, that's how you are viewed, now," said Eric. "You are a dangerous little sexpot with fangs to them."

Eric leaned back into her ear and said, "There is no comparison between having sex with a human and having sex with a vampire. Don't you know that, sweet little Natalie?"

"That is none of your business," said Natalie.

Still whispering in her ear, Eric said, "I could show you, of course. If you are too shy to join in, you can just watch from the sidelines."

Natalie turned back to him to angrily give him a piece of her mind and saw that he was sitting there with an amused look on his face. He had just been egging her on and teasing her to get a reaction out of her, she thought. What is wrong with him?

"Are you enjoying yourself? Having enough laughs at my expense?" she demanded.

"Is it my fault that you are such an amusing target?" replied Eric. "You make it much too easy for me."

"I don't think that teasing and harassing me falls under the domain of mentoring," said Natalie.

"Think of it as an added bonus," replied Eric.

Eric leaned into her ear again and said, "Pick out a human and capture him or her with your eyes. Go on, school's in session."

Natalie reluctantly lifted her eyes and gazed around the interior. She roved over the same areas multiple times and Eric lost his patience.

"Just pick one," he said. "Any insignificant human will do."

Natalie stopped at a young man with dark hair wearing all black. The man's eyes slightly widened and he stared back at Natalie.

"Good," said Eric. "Now, summon him."

"What?" asked Natalie.

"This is why you need me," said Eric. "Summon him. Call him to you. It's a form of glamouring."

"But...how?" asked Natalie.

"Just use your mind and will him to approach you," said Eric. "Give it a try."

Natalie gave a noise of irritation and seemed to concentrate on the man. The man's hand came up and touched his temple as if his head hurt.

"The object is not to give him a migraine," said Eric. "Gently, think 'come to me' in your head."

Natalie tried again and, slowly, the man approached closer to the dais. He seemed hesitant and confused. Eric leaned into Natalie and said, "At least, there are still some things that you need to practice, but it was a good effort for a first time. So, do you want to bite this human?"

"No," said Natalie, turning her eyes away from the man.

"He's more than willing," replied Eric.

"I said no," said Natalie.

Eric waved the man away as he stood there at the dais in confusion. Eric turned back to Natalie.

"But, you will be doing that. It's part of your bargain that you made with me," said Eric.

As Natalie nervously gripped the armrests, Eric smiled and added, "Oh, don't worry. Leave it in my capable hands. I'll show you what those fangs are really meant for."

III

It was close to dawn and Natalie had just gotten out of the shower. She dried off and slipped into a thin robe. It only fell to mid-thigh and Natalie wished she had one of the big, plush terry robes. She looked through the drawers in her room and searched for something to wear to sleep in. All she could find were lace teddies and sheer, short night gowns. This was worse than Isabel's clothes, she thought. She began to wonder if Eric had chosen these things himself. She needed to demand that he give her back her money so that she could go shopping for her own clothes. She was tired of not having any choice in the clothing that she wore.

As she rifled through her dresser, a soft knock came on her door. Involuntarily, she drew the thin robe tighter. She went to the door and upon opening it saw Eric outside. Damn, she thought, why was she always in some state of undress when he was around? Eric stared at her and just walked inside, brushing past her.

"Hey, don't you have to have permission to come inside here?" Natalie demanded.

"No. That rule only applies to humans," replied Eric. "I can go wherever I want around here."

"Well, you don't have any manners," said Natalie.

"I've been accused of much worse," replied Eric.

He took in the mess that she had made as she had searched through the dresser and turned around to face her.

"You're a messy little thing, aren't you?" he said.

"I was searching for something decent to wear," replied Natalie.

Eric stared at her and said, "Clothing is always optional."

"Is there a reason that you are here?" demanded Natalie.

"Yes, I brought you a nightcap," said Eric.

He held out a bottle of Tru Blood to her. Natalie wondered why he was being so considerate. She eyed him suspiciously. Eric gave her an aggravated glance.

"It's getting cold," he said.

Natalie took the bottle from him and could tell it was one of the ones from the kitchen fridge. He had warmed it up for her in the microwave. She gave a muttered thanks. Eric sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her.

"Is there something else that you want?" asked Natalie.

"It amuses me to watch you chug that swill down like a frat boy chugs beer down a beer bong," said Eric. "You wouldn't want to deprive me of one of the few pleasures that you give me, would you?"

"I'm glad that I'm such a source of entertainment for you," said Natalie.

"Indulge me," said Eric. "Besides, I'm supposed to ensure that you are properly nourished."

Natalie hesitated, but Eric seemed to be anchored on foot of her bed. If she just did it, she thought, she would get rid of him. She raised the bottle and began to drink it down. But, the moment that it passed over her lips she knew that something was wrong. She held it in her mouth and it was the best thing that she had ever tasted. It was rich and sweet and she took another deep drink before she forced herself to stop. She looked over at Eric who still sat in the same place with a look of concentration on his face. Under her gaze, a little smirk lifted the corner of his mouth.

"You...You've altered by beverage," she accused him.

"Guilty, I must confess," he said.

He moved in a flash and was beside her. He slid his hand down her arm and leaned into her ear.

"Now, try to deny that you don't like it," he said.

"What have you done to my Tru Blood," asked Natalie, warily.

Eric leaned in so close that his lips almost touched her ear and said, "I didn't do anything to your Tru Blood, except pour it down the drain. That delicious concoction that you are drinking is the real thing, little vampire. Fresh, warm and, oh so yummy, human blood."

"You tricked me," she said.

Eric took the bottle from her hands and took a sip and said, "Mmmm, mmmm, this blood is from one of my sweetest humans. Don't you agree?"

Natalie looked up at him and he smiled back at her. He eyed her and moved around her so close that his body brushed against hers. He stopped in front of her.

"You can enjoy this without any guilt, since I'm responsible for deceiving you," said Eric. "It's cruelty free I assure you. Go on, drink up. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Eric gently raised the bottle to her lips and after a moment of hesitation, Natalie began to drink it. Eric watched and thought that was much easier than he had expected. How she had managed to survive on that synthetic crap for this long was beyond him in the first place. Her maker should have over-ridden her wishes and introduced her to human blood. There had been no need to force it down her. All she had needed was just a little taste. And someone to tempt her, he thought with a smile.

Natalie quickly drained the bottle, but this time there was not the look of revulsion on her face. Eric took the bottle from her and watched as she wiped at her lips with her fingers. She stared at the traces of blood and Eric took her hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed her fingers and removed the blood as he felt her hand tremble in his. She shakily withdrew her hand and clutched the collar of her thin robe.

"I...I think that you've had enough fun with me for one night," she said.

Eric smiled and said, "As you wish."

He walked to the door and said before leaving, "I'm perfectly okay with being the villain, if you wish to blame me. But, you can't deny that drinking human blood didn't feel right."

He softly closed the door and Natalie rushed to lock it. She then fell on her bed and hugged a plush pillow. He had been right. That blood had been the most scrumptious thing that she had tasted since being made a vampire. Could she go back to drinking the synthetic stuff after tasting that? He was absolutely wicked and awful to do that to her. That vampire was a walking temptation, she thought, and he was good at it. He was nothing but trouble with a capital T. Good girls weren't supposed to have anything to do with his kind. But, she wasn't exactly a good girl anymore, was she? She was a vampire. And as much as she wanted to deny it sometimes, she was a completely different creature than she used to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter concerns Natalie's memories of meeting Carlo and how they formed their bargain.

Chapter 10

After Eric left, Natalie decided on something to wear and laid down. But, her mind refused to rest. He was still much too curious about her, she thought. Even if he didn't press her for answers. Natalie didn't remember promising to not keep things from him. Of course, he assumed that was part of the bargain, but he had failed to spell that out beforehand, hadn't he? She was well hidden and safe for now, so there wasn't any reason to keep on running. Perhaps, the king would come to believe her to have met the true death and stop searching for her. The longer she stayed under the radar the better. Now, whether she decided to stay as long as that Viking assumed that she would was another matter.

Her thoughts mused over vampires. Since before recorded history there had probably been vampires or vampire-like creatures. Nearly every culture had some type of myth or legend about blood-drinking creatures that were usually described as some kind of demon, since the term 'vampire' wasn't even popularly used until the early 18th century. The ancient Persians were one of the first civilizations to have tales of blood-drinking demons and creatures attempting to drink blood from men were depicted on excavated pottery shards. Ancient Babylonia and Assyria had tales of mythological lilitu, synonymous with and giving rise to Lilith. The ancient Greeks had the Lamia, who feasted on children at night in their beds and sucked out their blood. And the Estries who were female vampires of Hebrew mythology. Carlo had come from that ancient time before the word vampire was used to describe what he was. Of course, Carlo was just one name of hundreds that he had used. Cyrus and Kamran were some other names he was known by when the Persian empire still held sway. He had been of royal lineage and had been attacked and turned amidst the chaos of warfare. Battlefields were the hunting grounds of vampires with easy prey readily available. But, the vampire who had found Carlo had turned him instead of just draining him for dinner. And so Carlo had begun his long undead life.

Natalie knew when the sun rose over the horizon and closed her eyes and fell asleep. But, her sleep was troubled and restless. She found herself remembering how her path had crossed with Carlo in the first place. It seemed as if she stepped into a page from her past and that she was reliving the last part of her human life.

Natalie sat in a small room off an elaborate foyer. This must be the place they put people when they don't know where else to put them, she thought. It contained a small settee that faced a window, through which Natalie stared out. But though her eyes looked out the window, her mind was somewhere else. Sean was home after another round of chemotherapy. She should be home with him, but the lure of a paying job and some income was too tempting to pass up. Sean's illness had depleted most of their savings even with insurance picking up a sizable chunk of the bills. Of course, he had been battling acute myeloid leukemia, called AML for short, for almost two years now. The five year survival rate for AML was 40% and unfortunately Sean looked like he was falling into the other 60%. She had watched the vibrant and energetic Sean become a shadow of his former self as his illness progressed. Rounds of chemotherapy that seemed as bad as the illness itself had taken their toll on him. They had been college sweethearts and had gotten married once they both finished their degrees. They set up house and believed in a happy future as if it had been their right. And for a brief time, they had been blissfully happy. Days spent at work and nights spent in each others arms. And then Sean had gotten sick. It seemed like the flu, but he didn't get better. Days became weeks and still he was rundown and tired. Natalie finally insisted that he see a doctor. A simple check for anemia had revealed the source of Sean's mysterious illness. From the moment that she had heard the word 'leukemia' Natalie's world had never been the same and each day was lived in fear. Natalie had thought that she would grow old with Sean. Now, their time together was metered out in much smaller allotments. A door opened, dragging Natalie away from her thoughts about Sean. She stood up and held her portfolio tightly.

"His Majesty will see you, now," said a tall, thin man.

Or vampire, thought Natalie, since she couldn't tell the difference. She followed him into a large room. She had expected to be shown to a study or an office, but she was led into a comfortable sitting room. A fire was burning in an old and lovely fireplace and before it stood a vampire. He was facing the fire and Natalie could see that he was wearing a casual, but expensive and tailored suit. He turned around to greet her and she saw a handsome man with dark hair and large brown eyes.

"Mrs. Ryan," he said. "Welcome, please take a seat."

"It's Evans, actually," said Natalie.

"Oh, you didn't take your husband's name?" he asked.

Natalie paused and considered how to answer that and said, "No, I guess I thought that I was too modern a woman for that practice."

"Well, a name is just a name," he replied.

He motioned to the sofa and Natalie took a seat. She moved her portfolio to the coffee table. She was working at photography right now. Doing portraits paid the bills, but she loved to capture more interesting objects with her lens. She found that she saw things from behind the lens of a camera that her eyes just didn't notice and she loved finding those hidden treasures.

"I brought some samples of my work for you to look over, Your Majesty," said Natalie.

When she opened the portfolio, she was surprised when the vampire took a seat next to her. Slender and graceful fingers reached out and examined her photographs. He paused when he reached a selection of photographs that Natalie had taken of young club goers. Their smiles and poses set off a an eccentric collection of outfits. She saw his mouth twitch in a smile. He moved through her photos again and this time paused at a series of portraits that she had taken at the cancer center. Raw pain, tempered with strength gazed out from the eyes of some of her subjects. Acceptance or hopelessness were reflected in the eyes of others.

"Your work is very powerful, Natalie," he said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," began Natalie.

"It's just Carlo," he replied.

"Um, Carlo, I'm very flattered about being personally requested, but I'm not exactly sure what it is that you want me to do," said Natalie.

"My home is being featured in an upcoming article," said Carlo. "But, I don't want the typical photographs of lifeless furniture and antiques. This is an old home and I believe that it has presence or personality of it's own. I want you to capture that."

"I see," replied Natalie, dubiously.

Carlo smiled and said, "Your work that you brought for me to see is beautiful, even the ones that illustrate sorrow. If anyone can bring a heart to this home, you can."

Natalie looked down and said, "Then, I graciously accept, Your Majesty."

"I understand that you have other obligations," said Carlo.

Natalie looked up in surprise and he added, "My sincerest wishes for your husband's health."

"Thank you," replied Natalie.

"So, you have complete flexibility to complete your work. You have been given full admittance to the house and grounds," said Carlo. "Just call my secretary before coming."

Natalie began putting her pictures away, but Carlo put his finger on one and held it down.

"This one is your husband, is it not?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Natalie.

She gazed at the photograph. It showed Sean after all his beautiful hair had fallen out. His eyes were slightly sunken and rimmed with dark circles. Yet, he gazed fiercely out of those eyes and they gave testament to his will to endure.

"He's a fighter," said Carlo.

"I've never seen anyone fight harder," softly said Natalie.

"Perhaps, he has something worth fighting for," replied Carlo.

Natalie scooped up the picture and put it away with the others. She stood up and Carlo did as well. He took her hand in his and Natalie couldn't help but notice how cool his fingers were. He surprised her by leaning down and kissing the top of her hand. It was such an old-fashioned gesture, she thought.

"Goodbye, Natalie," he said.

Natalie nodded and hurried out of the room.

And so began her acquaintance with Carlo. Her work had been recommended to him by someone who had seen an exhibition of her photographs. It was the custom to have everyone investigated before allowing them access to the mansion, so that had been how Carlo knew about her situation. Carlo made a point to getting to know her when she came to work on the photographs. Finally, she had met with him to deliver the finished product. He looked through them and praised her creativity. They were very good, she thought, not without a little pride.

"Excellent work," he said from behind his desk.

"Thank you," said Natalie.

"It's a such a shame about your husband's illness. He is so young," said Carlo.

Natalie looked down, not really wanting to discuss this topic with him.

"That is one thing about being a vampire, one never has to worry about sickness," said Carlo.

"That must be a relief," replied Natalie.

"Yes. Our blood has remarkable healing properties as well," he said.

Natalie looked up at that comment, but he didn't elaborate any further. Natalie decided that it was time to leave.

"Don't hesitate to call on me, Natalie," he said. "If there is any way that I can help you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," replied Natalie who quickly left.

But though she left, his words stayed with her, as he had known that they would. She went home and took care of Sean. And the days became weeks and weeks became months. And just when they had begun to hope again, Sean became gravely ill again. Sean who had fought so bravely before, decided that he didn't want to go through another bout of chemotherapy. He had finally chosen to accept his fate. Natalie who had been there with him every day understood his reasons. And though she cared for him and did her best to comfort him, inside she fell into a pit of despair. With little options left to her, she returned to visit Carlo and that thread of hope that he had given her.

She sat in his study and stared across his huge ornate desk at him.

"I'm sorry to come on such short terms, Your Majesty," she said.

"It's Carlo, and you're always welcome," he replied. "In fact, I have missed seeing you."

"I...I have another reason for seeing you," Natalie said. "I don't know another way to say this, so I will just come out with it. Did you mean what you said about vampire blood being able to heal?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Were you offering to help me?" asked Natalie.

Carlo sat for a moment and Natalie added, "If I am speaking out of turn, then forgive me. But, if you could help my husband, I would do anything to repay you."

"I wish my nature was as selfless as your's," replied Carlo. "You shame me, Natalie."

Carlo looked down and Natalie began to cry. In a flash, he was beside her and pulled her into his arms. Normally, Natalie would not be so familiar with someone like him, but she found herself feeling comforted within his arms.

"A life for a life," said Carlo. "That is the usual price for such an intervention."

"You...you want to kill me?" asked Natalie, unable to stop from trembling.

Carlo gently sat her back in her seat and handed her an tissue. He looked down into her frightened eyes.

"No, not exactly," he said. "I want you to become my child, a vampire, and in return I will cure your husband of his leukemia. I will treat you gently and as a daughter. And I wouldn't turn you for several years if you desire to wait. Years that could be spent with your husband."

Natalie wiped at her eyes and looked back at Carlo and said, "I don't know much about vampires, but I do know that what you are offering is considered an honor, especially from someone of your distinction. Why do you want me in that way?"

"You are special and I have grown to admire you," said Carlo. "Perhaps, you should take some time and think over my offer."

"There is no later, not for Sean," she replied.

"Very well," he said. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes," said Natalie, even though her stomach twisted in knots.

He lifted his receiver and hit a button.

"Yes, send me an insulated drinking container," he said.

In a matter a minutes, a servant appeared with the container and Carlo dropped his fangs. Natalie had never seen them before and she flinched back. As she watched, he bit into his wrist and two jets of blood flowed into the container. He filled it until his wrist stopped bleeding and then closed the container and handed to Natalie who gingerly took it from his hands.

"Make sure that he drinks all of it," he said.

"And this is it?" she asked.

"His leukemia will be cured, as by our agreement," he said.

Natalie gazed into his eyes and for the first time she was afraid of him. She hurried out of the study and raced home. Thank goodness, Sean couldn't see what was in the container, she thought. So, Natalie had forced Sean to drink it, telling him that it was some homeopathic remedy to ease his fatigue.

Sean went to bed, sick and dying, and he woke up cured. It was a miracle, proclaimed his doctors. Rounds of repeat testing only confirmed that Sean's leukemia had vanished. He was his old self again and in the days and weeks that passed, Natalie couldn't have been happier. Every day was a gift and they spent it together. Every night was a means to physically express the love that they bore each other. They made love to each other with a passion that seemed to grow stronger every time. She had not thought it possible, but she felt her love for Sean grow deeper. And slowly, she began to forget about that promise to Carlo. Why worry about some far off future when the present was so wonderful?

And then, her world came crashing down. After a doctor's check up, Sean stepped into a crosswalk and was struck by a truck who's brakes had failed. He was killed instantly. Natalie was devastated. She had thought that he was safe and that they once again had all the time in the world. But, it was as if fate refused to be cheated out of his death and had found another way to take him from her. She had gone through the motions at the funeral. To be honest, she barely remembered it, since her grief was so overpowering that she wasn't sure if she was coming or going. She stayed home and didn't leave the house afterwards. She stopped going into work. She stopped answering the phone because she couldn't cope with people calling to see how she was doing.

It was then that Carlo had called on her at home. She had answered the door in her robe and pajamas.

He stared at her a long moment and Natalie chose to look down at her feet.

"I was worried about you, Natalie," he said.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't look fine," he said.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but is there a point to this?" asked Natalie.

"Yes, Natalie, it's time for you to move into the mansion and fulfill your obligation," said Carlo.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but the fact remains that you made a deal with me," he replied. "And I fulfilled my part of it."

"But, surely you can't expect me to honor that arrangement," she said. "The only reason that I agreed to that deal is gone, taken from me."

He gazed at her with a pained expression and said, "I am sorry. But, I do expect you to comply. I only expect you to move in at this time."

"No, I refuse," Natalie said. "You can't make me."

"But, I can, Dearest Natalie," said Carlo.

Natalie had gripped her robe in fear and felt hot tears stinging her eyes.

"I...I don't want to be seen like this," she said. "Give me a few days to prepare myself."

"Very well," said Carlo. "In two days time, my driver will come and pick you and your things up."

He added, "I am sorry about Sean."

The next day, Natalie had cleaned her home. She got her meager affairs in order. She sat down with a glass of wine and looked through her wedding album. And then, she had taken a kitchen knife and sliced her wrists open. She found that she couldn't spend a few weeks without Sean. How could she be expected to spend all eternity without him? That vampire couldn't hold her to her promise. As she began to grow drowsy, she vaguely remembered someone banging on her front door. And that was the last thing she remembered until she woke up in the void which may or may not have been a figment of her imagination. Carlo had found her and decided to finish the process that she had started. Perhaps, he felt that she might succeed some other time and cheat him out of his due.

Natalie tossed and awoke from her restless thoughts. She knew that the sun was still up, but she got up and put on her thin robe. She left her room and moved to the seating area and turned on the television. Her thoughts once again returned back to her last moments as a human. Of course, she realized now that she had been clinically depressed and Carlo's insistence that she comply with their bargain had tipped her over the edge. She wasn't normally suicidal. And surprisingly, she hadn't considered ending this new life. She missed Sean, but she still carried a piece of him in her heart. Maybe that piece was all that there was left of him.

Natalie fell back into the cushions. She had dwelled on the past enough for one day. She had plenty of time to think over what Carlo had done to her. Was it part of the bond that made her want to forgive him? At least, she wasn't tethered to another vampire like that, now. No one could command her or had an inside track on what went on inside her head. And she planned on keeping it that way.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **More notes at the end of the chapter. Natalie has another brief flashback. She acts like any child and tests her boundaries a little.

Chapter 11

I

Natalie sat in the chair next to Eric and looked through a photography magazine. She was doing her best to ignore him since she had yet to forgive him for his little bout of deceit over the blood. Her mind began to wander and once again found it's way back to her past. Maybe it was because Eric reminded her of Marcus. In personality, they were similar and that was not such a good thing. But, she hoped that Eric turned out to be different. He seemed to genuinely want to help her, even if he was a sneaky S.O.B.

Natalie found herself remembering how she had met Marcus. It was several days after she had been turned. Carlo had finally let her wander around on her own outside the mansion. She had just wanted to be alone for a while. She found her way to a quiet little pond in a secluded area of the grounds. There, she sat on a bench and watched the water. She found that even though it was dark, she could see quite well. Must be those new vampire abilities, she thought. She threw a few fish pellets into the water and watched as the koi appeared. They were beautiful with mottled orange and black markings. Her attention was so preoccupied that she was not aware that she was also being watched. A voice cut through the silence and startled her.

"I'm surprised that you managed to escape," he said.

In a flash, Natalie moved and faced her intruder. He was a vampire with black hair and blue eyes. His handsome face watched her with a concentrated scrutiny.

"You're very quick," he said, considering her.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked.

"My name is Marcus," he replied.

"If...if you mean me harm, you should reconsider. Carlo will punish you-" began Natalie.

"I'm well aware of what Carlo will do to anyone who would try to harm you," he said, cutting her off.

He gave her a smile and added, "Luckily for me, my intentions are quite the opposite."

"I...I should be going," said Natalie.

She attempted to move down the path to the mansion, but Marcus moved in a flash and blocked her.

"No need to run away, we were just getting acquainted," he said. "We have a lot in common or we should have."

"I don't understand," she said.

"Carlo is my maker," he replied. "Although, he released me centuries ago. You and I share the same blood. Yet, there is something that is different about you."

"I don't understand," said Natalie.

"Hmmm, that makes two of us," replied Marcus. "But, don't worry. I'm very good at mysteries. No secret is safe from me."

He studied her in a way that made her nervous and exposed. It wasn't exactly sexual, although he made the attempt to cover up his interest with such an excuse.

"I think that I should be going," said Natalie.

In a flash, he was beside her and brushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"Next to Carlo, I'm your closest kin," he said. "We are family, if you will. We shouldn't be strangers. I want to get to know you better."

"You are too bold," said Natalie.

He smiled and took her arm in his and said, "Totally shameless and without those pesky morals to get in the way. But, most girls like that."

"I'm not most girls," replied Natalie.

"Now, that is plainly evident, little sister," he said.

Eric's voice cut through her past and rudely jolted her back to the present.

"You've been on that same page for five minutes," he said.

"I was somewhere else," replied Natalie.

Eric wondered where that was and said, "It's time to practice your skills."

Natalie looked up and said, "Of course, what is your wish?"

Even though her words and manners appeared to be respectful, Eric guessed that her intention was much different. She was still mad about the blood, he thought. Well, sooner or later, she would get over it. Most likely when she was drinking the blood that was now in the fridge. He had removed all the Tru Blood and replaced it was human blood.

"I want you to practice using your influence over humans," he said.

He looked out over a group of fangbangers and said, "Pick one."

"Are you serious?" replied Natalie. "I don't need to use any vampire voodoo to ensnare one of them. They fight each other over the privilege to be used by us."

Eric smiled and said, "Do I detect a note of superiority?"

Natalie stared briefly at him and then dropped her eyes.

"It had to happen sooner or later, little vampire," said Eric. "You are finally realizing that you are something better than them. You shouldn't feel guilty about knowing the truth."

Natalie started to move away to comply with his request, but Eric touched her hand.

"Since you want a challenge, then how about that group of young men over there?" he said.

Natalie looked over and saw three young men sitting at a table. They stared wide-eyed around the bar and plainly were tourists.

Eric smiled, "They look like they just escaped from Bible study."

Natalie considered the young men and said, "I want my money back."

"No," replied Eric.

Natalie frowned and said, "Keeping my money is stealing."

"I look at it as holding it in safe-keeping," replied Eric.

"You know that you catch more bees with honey rather than with vinegar," said Natalie.

"That's good to know, if my intention were to catch bees," replied Eric. "But, I don't really need advice on how to be your guardian. As the saying goes, I've been around the block before."

Natalie mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. Eric smiled again and picked up her magazine and began to flip through the pages. Natalie stood up and moved away as Eric watched her out of the corner of his eye. Approaching the table, Natalie ran her hands down her dress. She had searched through her closet and found a red dress that fell almost to her knees which she paired with black knee high boot. She ignored the goth fangbangers and made her way to the table with the three young men. They certainly did look like they had escaped from some church group she thought. They wore short, neat haircuts and were clean-shaven with short-sleeved plaid shirts or polos that were tucked into khaki slacks or neat jeans. When they saw her approach, they watched with large saucer eyes.

"May I join you?" she asked.

They stared at her and then remembered their manners. "Of course," they replied almost in unison.

One boy got up and pulled out a chair for her and Natalie took a seat.

"Now, what are your names?" asked Natalie.

"I'm John and this is Daniel," said the one in the middle. "And Scott is the one who pulled out your chair."

"Such a gentleman," said Natalie, giving a smile to Scott.

"What's your name?" John asked.

"Cindy," she replied.

"Oh, that's a pretty name," replied John.

"Really? I don't like it much," said Natalie. "What are you boys doing here, since it's obvious that you don't belong."

They looked back at her sheepishly and Scott said, "We were curious, I guess."

"There's no crime in being curious," said Natalie. "But, you should have made an attempt to blend in a little better."

"Why is that?" they asked.

"Because, you are sending out a very strong signal that you are naïve and vulnerable," replied Natalie. "It attracts predators."

Now, they became nervous and Natalie smiled, "Relax, that's why I'm here. My presence will keep the others away."

"Would...would you like something to drink?" asked Scott.

He then realized how that sounded and added, "I...I mean like one of those drinks for vampires."

"Sure, B pos will do," said Natalie.

Scott left for the bar and John asked, "Do you really live on that stuff?"

"I do," said Natalie. Well, at least, she was living on it. Damn that Eric for tricking her, she thought.

"Does it really taste like blood?" he asked.

"It is similar," lied Natalie.

Scott returned and placed her drink in front of her. They watched her take a drink with rapt curiosity.

"How long have you been a vampire?" asked John. "I mean, if that is not something that we aren't supposed to ask."

"Not very long," replied Natalie.

"Do you like being a vampire?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't matter because I can't change what I am," replied Natalie.

She faced the young men and said, "A word of advice, don't come back here again."

Natalie looked over at Eric and saw that his attention was occupied with watching a new dancer. Men, she thought, were all the same, be they vampire or human. She turned back to the three young men.

"So, did you three carpool here?" she asked.

"John and Daniel did," replied Scott. "But, I live in a different area of town, so I drove myself."

Natalie chugged her beverage down and then stared at the boys. She began to glamour them.

"John, you and Daniel are going to leave and go home. You will remember that Scott left at the same time and alone. Understand?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," said John and Daniel.

Natalie stood up and pulled up Scott and said, "We are leaving and going back to your place."

Natalie glanced over and Eric was still looking away, so she and the boys slipped out of the bar. Sitting in the car with Scott driving, Natalie looked out the window. Eric would be angry with her, she thought. But, he was not her maker and the sooner he realized that she didn't answer to him with blind obedience, the better. Besides, didn't he ask her to practice her skills?

II

Eric watched the new dancer strut her stuff and registered that Pam had joined him. He flicked his eyes across the room to where Natalie and the tourists were. That was when he noticed that they were gone. He cast his eyes over the bar and didn't see any of them.

"Where is Natalie?" he asked Pam.

"I saw her leave with those boys," said Pam. "Rather bold of her to take all three. She pissed off several vampires in here who had their eyes on those tasty little morsels."

"And you just let her walk out of here?" demanded Eric.

"It wasn't like she snuck out and how was I to know that she isn't allowed to play without supervision?" said Pam.

"Do a search of the parking lot," said Eric. "Now."

With an aggravated huff, Pam stalked off. The new dancer winked at him and he ignored her. Aggravating little vampire, he thought. He should have known that she had been acting much too meek. It was so easy to forget how she could slip from one personality to another. She wasn't exactly being deceitful, she was just very complex. When he saw Pam come back inside alone, he knew that Natalie had taken those boys somewhere.

"She is just testing her boundaries," replied Pam. "Like I did, like any child does."

"You were well versed on how to handle humans before I ever left you alone with one," said Eric.

"Well, maybe it wasn't the right time to tempt her with real blood," said Pam. "The poor girl has been deprived. You might have wanted to ease her into things."

"I didn't ask for your advice," replied Eric, in irritation.

"So, you'll have to clean up an accident," said Pam. "Messy, but she'll learn from her mistakes."

Pam decided that she didn't want to be around Eric when he was in one of his pissy moods. She moved off to find her own entertainment.

Eric kept a watch for Natalie's return, but she didn't not come back by closing time. By that time, he had reached the level of being angry along with being aggravated. Besides leaving without permission, she had been gone for hours and had not even phoned in. He had called her cell which was turned off. He looked around for Pam, but saw that she had disappeared into the back. Eric went to find her and barged in on her and a human girl. Pam looked up from the girl and gave Eric an irritated glance.

"I'm going home," said Eric. "If she comes back here, send her immediately home. Unless, it is too close to dawn."

"Fine," replied Pam. "Do you mind?"

Eric cast a glance to Pam's plaything, "Where did you find her?"

"Now, why would I tell you that?" replied Pam. "Anyway, you've got all the distractions that you can handle right now."

Eric gave her a dirty look and left without another word.

"If there's anything worse than baby vampires, it has to be their daddies," said Pam to the girl. "Now, where were we?"

III

Natalie sat with Scott as they finished a movie together. It had been a comedy and they had laughed and giggled together. Natalie took another sip of her Tru Blood. They had stopped along the way and picked up a supply for her. But, she inhaled deeply and could smell the sweet aroma coming off the boy. She knew that he would taste even sweeter. She relaxed back into the cushions and tried to think of something else. Scott looked over at her and gave her a smile.

"I'm glad that you came over," he said.

"Me, too," said Natalie. "I guess that I'm just lonely."

"You're entirely too pretty to be alone," said Scott. "I saw you sitting with that blonde vampire. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, absolutely not," said Natalie. "He's my...my teacher."

"Oh, so you are playing hookey, then?" said Scott.

"Bingo," said Natalie with a smile.

Scott stared at her. Natalie had stopped using her glamour on him and he had seemed comfortable around her. But, now he searched her eyes as if looking for some answers.

"Should I be scared of being alone with you?" he asked.

"Do I frighten you?" asked Natalie.

"A little," replied Scott. "But, I'm always nervous around any pretty girl."

"You shouldn't be afraid of me," said Natalie. "Right now, I'm just a pretty girl who invited herself to your home."

"So, what do you want to do next?" asked Scott. "I have more movies and I have board games, too."

"You certainly know how to entertain a lady, Scott," replied Natalie with a smile. "How about Monopoly?"

"Coming right up," said Scott.

Natalie watched him in his innocence and smiled. She would have to glamour him before leaving to make sure that he never came back to Fangtasia. The boy was much too sweet for that place. And for her.

Natalie entered the basement about an hour before dawn. She skipped down the steps, humming a little tune from one of the movies that she had watched with Scott. Eric appeared before her in a flash and blocked her path. By now, he had plenty of time to grow even angrier at her.

"You flagrantly disobeyed me," he said.

"How is that? Didn't you tell me to use my powers on those boys?" she replied.

Natalie tried to move around him and he grabbed her arm. She shrugged off his hand and faced him.

"Don't play games with me," he said. "I want to know what you did to them."

"I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have," she said. "Does that reassure you or scare you?"

"You agreed to obey me," said Eric. "If I can't trust you to keep your word, then I will take other precautions."

Natalie stared at him in suspicion and said, "Like what?"

"Oh, who wants to talk, now?" replied Eric. "There are ways for me to know where you are and what is going on in that pretty little head."

Natalie's eyes widened, "But, that is only for humans."

"Wrong, usually a maker and his child are bound by his blood. But, vampires can exchange blood. It works the same way," said Eric.

"You wouldn't dare," said Natalie.

"That is the wrong reply, if you are trying to stay my hand," said Eric.

"I'm not your pet," said Natalie. "And I certainly don't remembering to agreeing to be your slave."

"You insolent, spoilt brat," said Eric. "Maybe, all you need is a spanking."

"Don't even try it," replied Natalie.

He made a grab at her and she flinched enough away so that he only grasped her clothes. Natalie with a yelp of surprise transformed in front of him. He held her dress as a black cat wiggled out and dropped to the floor. He dropped her dress as the cat with a yowl raced to her room. Eric followed right on the cat's heels and Natalie didn't have enough time to shift back and lock her door against him. The cat jumped up on the bed and it's green eyes eyed him malevolently. When Eric leaned against he door and locked it, the cat hissed and growled.

"Not such a smart move, little vampire," said Eric.

The cat retreated back to the headboard and hissed and menacingly displayed little sharp fangs.

"Oh, I think that I can handle one little pussycat," said Eric with a smirk. "What are you going to do, little kitty? Bite me with those fangs and expose yourself to my blood?"

The cat froze and stared at him. It's tail flicked back and forth in anger. With a smile, Eric advanced on the cat. Just as he dove for it, the cat leaped up on him and began to rake it's claws over his body as it climbed him like an scratching post. However, it carefully did not bite him. Eric with a muffled curse tried to grab the cat, but it raced around to his back and dug in all four sets of claws and hissed loudly.

"You little minx," he hissed in return.

As Eric fell upon the bed in an attempt to detach the cat, it let go and raced to the bathroom. Eric leapt after it, falling on the floor as he lunged for it. He didn't catch it, but he did divert the cat from the bathroom. He then began chasing it as it raced around the room with a serpentine grace. The dresser was turned over in the scuffle and clothes spilled out onto the floor. Natalie couldn't get enough of a lead on him to shift back and she dodged and dived, trying to stay out of Eric's grasping hands. With a howl of frustration, the cat ran under the bed where it growled at him in anger. When he moved too close to the bed, needle sharp claws flashed out and raked his ankles. Okay, he thought, this wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be.

"Just how many things can you change into?" he asked.

In answer, Natalie the cat hissed and spat at him. In a flash, he threw up the mattresses and went after her. She ran between his legs in a black blur and again made a shot for the bathroom. Even though he paid dearly for it, Eric caught the cat. As he had grabbed her, Natalie had raked his forearms with her claws. She opened up deep, bleeding gashes. He held her by the scruff of her neck and gave her a little shake as he watched himself heal. Natalie yowled and twisted in his grip, lashing out and trying to slash at him again with her claws. Holding her triumphantly at arm's length, Eric smiled.

"Shift back, Natalie," he said.

Natalie hissed and Eric watched as she contorted her nimble feline body and managed to grab his hand. She plunged her claws all way into his flesh, causing Eric to drop her with a curse. This time, Natalie made it to the bathroom. She shifted and slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Open this door, right now," demanded Eric as he banged on it.

"Leave me alone," cried Natalie.

"I'll break it down," said Eric.

"No, you psychotic bully," she said.

Eric broke the door open and Natalie shrank back from him. She had pulled on a robe and she held out her hand in a gesture to stop.

"I didn't harm any of them," she said. "I didn't even bite them. I just wanted to pretend for a little while."

"Pretend?" asked Eric.

"Pretend that I'm the same person that I used to be," said Natalie. "Was that so wrong?"

Natalie put her hands to her eyes and began to sob.

"I never wanted to be a vampire," she softly cried.

Eric watched her slowly cry and guessed that there was much more to that simple statement. His anger departed and he took a moment to push his hair out of his eyes.

"I lost my temper," he said.

"You're not my maker," said Natalie.

"You're right. I've never turned anyone against their will," said Eric.

Natalie looked up at him with blood-stained eyes and said, "I...I believe you."

"You can't change the past, Natalie," said Eric. "Pretending only makes it harder to move on."

Natalie searched his eyes and slowly nodded. Eric took a wash cloth and wiped at her eyes. He smoothed her hair back in place and led her out from the bathroom, after carefully placing the door against the wall. His eyes took in the sight of the state of her room.

"You are a messy, little thing, aren't you?" he said.

"You're the one who destroyed everything, picking on a defenseless cat," replied Natalie.

"Defenseless, my ass," said Eric. "You shredded me to ribbons."

"Serves you right," said Natalie.

Eric began to lead her out of her room and she balked and pulled against his hand.

"You can't sleep in this mess and the sun will be up in a few minutes," said Eric. "Come on, I'm like a daddy."

"You are not like a daddy," said Natalie.

Eric smirked and said, "I'll control my normal impulses and behave. Scout's honor."

"You were never a boy scout, either," replied Natalie.

"There is such a thing as being too smart for your own good," said Eric.

Eric pulled her all the way inside and shut his door. Pam flew by a second later and stopped as she surveyed the damage in Natalie's room.

"That must have been some party," she said. "Why is it that I'm never invited?"

**A/N: **Carlo had mentioned that he had another child. There wasn't much information on Marcus as of yet. But, it's telling that Natalie didn't rely on him for help. I think Natalie's memories are haunting her for a reason. Carlo seems just a little sinister to me. There is a reason Natalie is the way she is and her gifts are a clue.

In the books, Eric turned Pam against her will. She was just a girl of nineteen or so that he caught as she was sneaking back to her home after meeting a boy. But, series Pam is different. I'm glad that they made her older and if anyone was born to be a vampire, it's Pam. So, I think my statement that Eric never turned anyone against their will was correct.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **A little short chapter, but definitely a little sweet.

Chapter 12

I

Eric pulled Natalie into his room and locked the door behind her. Natalie saw his room had basically the same color scheme as hers did, except the paint color was a darker gray and there was more red. Natalie stood nervously and Eric moved to his dresser. He pulled out a set of black silk pajamas and handed the top part to her. He waved at the bathroom and Natalie hurriedly moved inside to change. She wrapped her robe back over the pajama top and stared a moment at her reflection. She knew that it was only minutes until dawn. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to, could he? She moved out of the bathroom to find him lying in bed already. The comforter was up to his waist and his fair form was displayed. She looked, of course, how could she not? But, she turned her eyes away and stared at the floor. He was well aware that he was attractive, having used those looks of his in one way or another for a thousand years. Natalie felt woefully inexperienced in dealing with someone of his caliber. She had dated a little before Sean, but not anything serious. And Sean had been a completely different animal than Eric Northman. As she approached the bed, he whipped the corner of the comforter back and patted the bed with his hand. He watched her with a little smile. Natalie slipped into the bed on the far side, leaving her robe on. His sheets were an ivory satin and they felt cool against her skin. In a flash, Eric moved next to her.

"You're supposed to be channelling your inner boy scout," said Natalie.

"I was never a boy scout," said Eric.

"If you don't behave, I'll go sleep in Pam's room," said Natalie.

"No, you won't," said Eric with a grin. "You're smart enough to realize that Pam is probably worse than me."

Eric looked down on her and said, "It's almost dawn. You're quite safe from me."

As he continued to look at her, Natalie asked, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Godric asked me to," replied Eric.

"Oh," said Natalie, looking away.

Eric turned her head back to him and said, "But, I must have a soft spot for strays."

"Is that what I am? A stray?" asked Natalie.

Eric smiled and said, "Yes, a little, stray alley cat."

"You should never forget that even a kitten has claws," replied Natalie.

"I stand forewarned," said Eric. "Goodnight, Natalie."

Eric moved away and ran his hand down her arm as he settled onto his side of the king sized bed. His fingers had trailed across hers and seemed to linger a brief second before the touch was severed. Then, the sun had come up and they had fallen into the sleep of the undead.

II

The next evening, Godric had called while Eric was still at the house. He took the call in his study.

"So, how are things going with you and Natalie?" asked Godric.

"I may be in a little over my head with her," replied Eric.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," said Godric.

Eric hesitated and said, "She's not exactly a normal vampire."

"Yes, I was aware of that," replied Godric.

"No, that's not what I mean," said Eric. "She's different."

"Tell me," said Godric.

"She's already gifted," replied Eric. "She has the gift of flight. And she can change her form. You know how rare that ability is."

"Into what?" asked Godric.

"I've seen her change into a raven and a cat," replied Eric.

Godric was silent as he considered this new information.

"She's also being hunted," said Eric. "You need to make sure that she stays known as Vincent Reynolds progeny."

"There were many myths about vampires, even before my time," said Godric. "Of course, we weren't known as vampires back then. We were usually called demons. I will look into some things, but finding out about her maker will probably shed light on why she is so unusual. But, even so, although the gift of shapeshifting is very rare, it is not unheard of."

"Getting her to open up about herself is easier said than done," replied Eric.

"I feel that neither human or vampire life has treated her kindly," said Godric. "She'll come around when she realizes that we are trying to help her."

Eric was silent and Godric added, "She's very unique in many ways."

Eric finally asked the question that had been bothering him the moment he had met Natalie.

"Am I keeping her safe for you?" he asked.

"She deserves to be protected for her own sake," replied Godric. "But, my thoughts were also on you when I asked you to watch over her."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," replied Eric.

"Maybe, you don't," said Godric. "But, tell me if she hasn't caused you to care about her."

Eric was silent and Godric said, "That's one of her powers, too."

Godric spent another moment talking with Eric and then hung up.

III

Natalie was downstairs, putting her room back in order. Eric would have to call in a repair man to fix her bathroom door. The door itself wasn't overly damaged but it had been knocked off it's hinges and the door frame was shattered. That Viking did have a temper, she thought. Yet, his anger had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She had supposed that most vampires were turned against their wills as she had been, but maybe that wasn't true. She felt that Eric had been telling her the truth. While he certainly seemed to view humans as inferior creatures, he also said that he would not end that pathetic human existence and make them a vampire unless they were willing. The fact that her own maker did troubled her. Yes, she had made a bargain with him, but there was no doubt that he had used her own grief to manipulate her into it. And was that container of his blood worth the price she had paid? Yet, she and Sean had spent those last weeks in happiness. Maybe, there was no easy answer for things.

Maybe, vampires were just complicated creatures. Eric was more complicated than she had suspected. She remembered awakening in his bed this evening. They both woke up the moment that the sun had set. Except, he was no longer on his side of the bed. The full length of his body lay nestled close to hers. His arm was thrown over her waist. She moved to the edge of the bed and looked over at him. He propped himself on his elbow and gave her a little grin.

"I must have tossed and turned in my sleep," he said.

"Vampires don't toss and turn," replied Natalie.

Eric gave her a little smile and said, "Now, Natalie, just how many vampires have you slept with?"

"You said that you would behave," said Natalie.

"I did behave," said Eric with that same little smile. "Is it my fault that I'm such a cuddler?"

He got out of bed and stretched before moving to his bathroom. She heard the shower come on and decided that retreat was called for. He was a terrible tease, yet there had been an almost sweet quality to it. He had not tried anything other than holding her in his sleep. Her sleep had not been haunted by any dreams last night and she wondered his closeness had kept her ghosts away.

Her keen hearing heard Eric call for her and interrupting her thoughts. She knew that he had not spoken any louder than conversational level, yet she could still hear his voice plainly from the basement. She headed upstairs to find Eric waiting for her in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the breakfast counter and was now dressed in his ever present black jeans and tee shirt. That color suited him, thought Natalie, but she would still like to see him in some other colors. As she stood in front of him, he stepped to the side and showed her what was sitting on the counter. She saw a new a digital camera and various lens and other photography supplies. In surprise, Natalie moved to the counter. With a tentative hand, she reached out and touched the camera. He must have noticed the photography magazines that she was reading.

"I thought that your interest was more than just an idle fancy," said Eric.

"I haven't touched a camera since being turned," replied Natalie.

"Then, it's about time, don't you think?" said Eric.

Natalie looked back at him and said, "I don't know what to say."

"You seem surprised," said Eric.

"I am," replied Natalie. "But, in a good way."

Natalie gave Eric a shy smile and returned her attention back to the camera. It was a very nice one and definitely a choice of a serious photographer and not the casual picture taker.

"How did you know which one to get?" she asked.

"I'm not without my resources," replied Eric. "Is this what you used to do before?"

It was clear that he meant before she was made a vampire and Natalie said, "Yes. I made money doing it, but it was also a form of art to me."

"You were an artist?" said Eric.

"A photograph can be a work of art," said Natalie. "It can illustrate things that we never notice. A glimpse of something that our eyes fails to see, for you can capture more than just images in the lens of a camera. You can make time stand still."

Natalie gave Eric a rueful smile and added, "Or, maybe I'm just deluding myself."

"There is no reason that you can't resume your work," said Eric.

Natalie stood in thought. She had not considered the possibility that she could continue her love of photography. But, wasn't Eric right? Why did being a vampire exclude her from reclaiming this one aspect of her former life? She had thought that he would try to tell her to make a clean break with her former human life, to end all ties and start over. Yet, he had once again surprised her. She looked to him and gave him a smile and thought that he was getting good at that. However, there was one small problem.

"My ability to take photographs is known," said Natalie.

Eric moved close to her and looked down at her, "So, for now, it's just a hobby. But, you won't have to hide forever. I promise you that."

He moved to the microwave and took out two glasses of blood. He handed one to Natalie and took a sip from his. Natalie stared at her glass and was torn. He had been so generous and thoughtful. It seemed petty not to compromise and concede to his wishes. She looked over and saw Eric's ice blue eyes watching her with rapt attention. She slowly raised her glass and took a sip. When the blood touched her tongue, she gave him a smile. There was no mistaking that vile taste of Tru Blood.

Eric smiled back and said, "I can assure you that I'm not drinking that swill myself."

"I'm sure that is one fact that I can always depend on," Natalie replied.

She took another drink and Eric said, "I have some news."

"Oh?" asked Natalie, her misgiving audible.

"I have to go to a vampire thing," said Eric. "As my ward, you will accompany me."

"What kind of vampire thing?" asked Natalie.

"A little conference for the southern states," said Eric. "The Queen and her court attend. That includes her sheriffs."

"I don't want to go," said Natalie. "Why can't I stay here with Pam?"

"Because Pam will have her hands full running Fangtasia and overseeing some of my sheriff duties," replied Eric.

"I won't be any trouble," said Natalie.

Even if he might trust her, it was still his responsibility to keep his eye on her, thought Eric. While Pam was his progeny, she was not experienced in dealing with something like Natalie. Even he was flying blind. No, she was safest under his watchful eye and at his side.

"It's just a chance to make alliances and check out what our neighbors are up to," said Eric. "And your king is not from the southern states, anyway."

"How do you know that?" asked Natalie.

"Your accent," replied Eric. "Am I wrong?"

"No," said Natalie.

"Cheer up," said Eric. "Not everyone gets the privilege of my uninterrupted company for several days."

As Eric looked at Natalie, he gave a her a little smirk, "Should I book one room or two?"

"I'm not going to make it that easy for you," replied Natalie.

"I like a challenge," said Eric. "But, don't forget that I'm a good cuddler while you're lying all alone and lonesome in your bed."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry that it has been a while for an update. Eric and Natalie are at the Southern Conference. And Natalie again dreams about the past.

Chapter 13

I

Eric stood inspecting Natalie. They were in their suite at the vampire hotel in Nashville. Natalie and Eric had their own bedrooms, but shared a common area. Natalie had applied her makeup the way Pam had shown her. Her eyes were much more heavily made up than usual. Eric stared into them and thought that they were as beautiful as ever, except now they were a jade green color. Those colored contacts were a testament to her desire to remain hidden. Her full lips wore a natural shade of lip gloss and Eric then took in her dress. It was something that the normal Natalie would never wear which made it perfect for their purposes tonight. It was short and showed off her shapely legs while the top left her shoulders enticingly bare. Eric walked around a visibly nervous Natalie and thought that she bore little resemblance to the vampire that Godric had entrusted into his care. At least, physically, he thought. Now, there was just one more thing to do in order to make sure that she played her part as his ward.

"In public, you will give every appearance that we are a typical vampire couple," said Eric.

"What does that mean?" asked Natalie.

Eric gave her a naughty smirk. "That we are screwing each other silly."

"What?" said Natalie with wide eyes.

"Most relationships such as ours are sexual in nature," replied Eric. "Why would I be taking a weaker and defenseless vampire under my wing if I weren't getting something out of it?"

Natalie stared at him and couldn't argue with his logic. After all, he was a very old vampire, she thought. If he said that was the way vampires thought, then she had little trouble believing it.

"Alright," she said.

Well, that had been easy, he thought. He had expected her to resist the idea of playing his lover. But, she was a smart girl, too smart most of the time. However, he didn't see any reason that he couldn't enjoy the experience even if it was only pretend.

The Queen of Tennessee was having a party for the conference attendees. Her mansion was an old-style plantation. Vampires and their companions filled the halls and spilled out into the carefully groomed gardens. As Eric and Natalie made their was through the maze of rooms, Natalie kept a respectful step behind Eric. Eric doubted her feminine sensibilities were wounded playing the subservient role of his ward. She was probably happy thinking that she was effectively hiding behind him. Of course, she was incapable of fading into the background and she drew the appreciative glances of several vampires and humans. Eric stopped as Queen Sophie-Anne stepped into his path.

"Sheriff Northman," she said.

"Majesty," replied Eric.

"Who's your companion?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"My ward, Your Majesty," replied Eric.

Sophie-Anne studied Natalie who shyly dropped her eyes. "My, she's just a baby."

"That only makes her more trainable," replied Eric.

Eric reached behind him and took Natalie's hand and pulled her beside him. He trailed a finger down Natalie's cheek and she melted onto his side. Eric gave the Queen a little smirk.

"She's a fast learner," he said.

Sophie-Anne gave him a scathing look. "It's just like you to take advantage of her."

Natalie watched the Queen stalk off and said, "She doesn't like you."

Eric smiled and said, "Not everyone is as susceptible to my charms as you are."

"I think that you are over-estimating your appeal," replied Natalie.

"I don't think so," said Eric. He flashed an evil little smile and said, "Attend me, Ward."

He held onto her hand and propelled her along. Natalie took a moment to take in Eric as his gaze was directed ahead of them. He wore trim black jeans with a blue silk shirt that had several buttons undone, giving a glimpse of a necklace and his fine blonde chest hair. A fitted black leather jacket completed his outfit. His blonde hair seemed the perfect contrast to his black clothing.

"You do realize that we are pretending," said Natalie.

"That doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it," replied Eric. He leaned into her ear and said, "And I do plan on enjoying every moment of lording over you."

"Are you showing me your evil side?" teased Natalie.

"Do I detect a personal interest in my wicked nature?" replied Eric.

"I have no idea of what you talking about."

That wicked smile returned to his face and he said, "I doubt that. My instincts tell me that you aren't as innocent as you appear."

"I suppose that your instincts are always right?"

"First rule of wards: your guardian is always right," replied Eric.

"What's the second rule of wards?" asked Natalie.

"Your guardian always knows best," replied Eric. "And to always submit to his advances."

Natalie elbowed him in the side and, when he turned to look at her, he saw a playful smile on her lips. It had taken them a long time for her to grow comfortable enough with him to play along with him.

"Now, I would have thought that a vampire like you wouldn't be happy with someone who just submits," she said. "Doesn't a more active participant sound more appealing?"

"Tease," hissed Eric.

He took her hand and once again began moving them through the maze of vampires. Natalie had never been in such a large group of vampires before. Flirting with Eric had actually relaxed her a little and she suspected that he had done that for her benefit. They stepped into a large formal looking room that might have been a ball room or something like that. A small orchestra of humans were playing in a corner. Natalie's relaxed state vanished when her eyes fell upon the Magister who was standing in a central position. She balked and grabbed Eric and pulled him back into her.

"I know that we are supposed to be acting a little more friendly towards each other," he said. "But, we might need a room after the way you just grabbed my ass."

Natalie lowly hissed into his ear, "You didn't tell me that he would be here."

"How do you know him?" asked Eric.

"I...I met him when my maker was killed," said Natalie.

Eric turned around and stared intently at Natalie. "Why would the Magister get involved in a routine death?"

"Please, just take me back to the hotel," replied Natalie.

"You will tell me, right now, what is going on," demanded Eric. "Why would the Magister be interested in you?"

"Because my maker was the previous king," replied Natalie who fidgeted and dropped her eyes.

Eric lifted her chin and stared into her frightened eyes. She had probably only divulged that information because she was so nervous. He supposed that he should be angry with her for keeping secrets from him, but he was used to it by now. She had little trust in vampires and he suspected that she had little contact with them before being turned.

"You would make my job so much easier if you would just level with me and stop hiding things from me," he said.

Natalie dropped her eyes and tried to shy away from his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"How well do you know him?" asked Eric.

"I only met him once, when he cleared me of involvement in my maker's death," replied Natalie.

"So, you are not wanted in any way from that?" asked Eric.

"No, of course not, not for that," said Natalie.

"Then, I don't believe that he would give you a second glance, now," replied Eric.

Natalie tried to pull away from him and he could feel her fingers tremble.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back," said Natalie.

Eric stared at her and said, "We will leave, if that will make you feel safer."

Natalie gave Eric a fleeting smile of relief. It was then that the Magister's voice came from behind Eric.

"Sheriff Northman," he said.

Natalie gave a squeak of alarm and Eric turned around as she tried to stay glued to his backside. The Magister's eyes widened slightly.

"Magister," replied Eric.

"I expected to see you with the Queen's entourage," he said.

"I arrived later," replied Eric.

"What is wrong with your date?" he asked.

"She's new, if you know what I mean," said Eric. "This is Cindy Reynolds, my ward."

Eric pulled a reluctant Natalie out from behind him. She fluttered her hands and bowed her head. The Magister took a long look at her and Eric noticed a tiny smile turn up the corners of his mouth as his steely eyes focused on her legs.

"Magister," said Natalie.

"Well, at least, you've taught her how to show proper respect," he said.

He gave Natalie another glance and walked off. It was then that a waiter passed by and Eric grabbed a couple of glasses of blood. He shoved one into Natalie's hands. She took it and gingerly looked at it.

"Drink it."

"But-" began Natalie.

"No buts, just drink it," replied Eric.

Natalie took the glass and quickly drained it. It was real blood and it was so delicious, she thought. Just as Natalie was wishing that her glass had been bigger, Eric took the empty glass out of her hands and replaced it with the other glass of blood. Natalie hesitated only a second and then drank it down.

"Better?" asked Eric.

Natalie nodded. "Can we go back to the hotel, now?"

"Can't wait to get me all to yourself?" smirked Eric.

II

As Natalie got ready to sleep, Eric appeared at her door. She was wearing a simple and elegant nightgown that fell to her knees. Eric wondered where she had gotten it since he knew that all her other sleeping attire that he had gotten for her was much more racier. She glanced at him and shyly smoothed her nightgown down. He finally admitted to himself that, all teasing aside, he wanted her in a way that made him nervous. A relationship between vampires was something of a more serious nature. Pam had been the last vampire that he had a romantic relationship with. He enjoyed the freedom of taking blood and sex from humans without any strings. He enjoyed being the one in absolute control. So, for him to even consider a relationship with Natalie was something of a surprise to him. Of course, at first he might have imagined a sexual coupling with her. But, he had realized just as quickly that Natalie was not the type of vampire that one just had sex with.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" asked Eric.

"Like a good daddy?"

"Not exactly," replied Eric with a smirk.

"You are a terrible flirt," said Natalie.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," replied Eric.

Natalie looked down and plucked at her bedspread. "I wouldn't maliciously insult you. You deserve better from me than that. I...I don't know why you want to help me sometimes."

Natalie felt his fingers on her chin and she looked up into his eyes. Eric looked back into those deep gray eyes and wondered why they were always the first thing about her that he noticed. He usually looked at a woman's breasts or her legs. And, though, Natalie had a body that deserved one to spend some time giving it an appreciative study, it was always her eyes that drew him in.

He touched a tousled lock of her hair. "I think that you can guess why."

Natalie slowly wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I won't tell anyone your secret."

"What secret?"

Natalie softly kissed him on the cheek. "That you're a good man, Eric Northman."

"Only for you," replied Eric.

He gave her a wicked smile. "So, are my cuddling skills weakening your resolve, yet?"

"I'm taking the fifth," replied Natalie.

"Coward," said Eric.

As Eric and Natalie slept, a storm raged outside. The wind rattled the daytime shutters on the windows and thunder broke the silence of their rooms. Somehow, the disturbance filtered down to Natalie and her sleep became troubled. She began to dream and found herself back at Carlo's mansion.

After meeting Marcus for the first time by the koi pond, he had escorted her back to the mansion and left her alone to see their maker. But, instead of going to her room, Natalie found that she was troubled by the appearance of this vampire sibling. So, she silently crept to Carlo's study. She paused at the farthest distance away that she could still hear their voices. A part of her knew that what she was doing was wrong, but some force compelled her to stay.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Carlo.

"Hello to you, too," said Marcus. "I came to see my new sibling."

"Stay away from her."

Natalie could hear the sounds of Marcus sitting down in one of the chairs that were in front of Carlo's desk.

"How did you do it?" asked Marcus.

"I don't have any idea of what you are talking about."

"Don't you? I can sense when someone has the same blood as me," replied Marcus. "I'm not detecting that signal from her."

"Maybe, there is something wrong with your senses."

"She's quite extraordinary," said Marcus. "Does she have any idea of what you have done?"

"I'm not discussing this with you," replied Carlo.

"Why did it work with her? What made her so special?" asked Marcus.

There was a long silence and Natalie almost decided to slip away. But, then Carlo's voice came again as he replied to Marcus.

"The child doesn't even know her own family history. Finding a descendent of an ancient royal line in this place was unbelievable."

"But, you've tried others with royal blood before," said Marcus.

"Not from a line this ancient and not with a trace of demon blood mixed in," replied Carlo.

"I'm sure that she was also unaware of that fact."

There was a long silence again and then she heard Carlo speaking. "They were vampires, but they were different from us. They were only female and they possessed the gifts of flight and shapeshifting."

"I know my mythology, Father," replied Marcus. "I also know that they were gifted with something much more valuable than flight or shapeshifting. Does she possess this gift as well?"

"She's only a baby," said Carlo. "It's too early to tell."

"How did you attain her?"

"Her husband was dying," said Carlo. "I cured him of his disease in exchange for her life."

"A harsh bargain," replied Marcus. "So, what happened to this husband?"

"He met with an unfortunate accident," replied Carlo.

"How convenient for you."

"Are you insinuating something, Marcus?"

"Of course not, Father," replied Marcus. "How could you possibly be so cruel as to break apart a bond of true and selfless love like that?"

Natalie felt her dead heart clench inside her chest. Slowly and silently, she slipped away and back to her room. There, she fell upon her bed and cried for herself and for Sean.

Natalie sat up with a cry just as a clap of thunder shattered the silence. She wiped at her eyes and found the remains of the blood tears that she had cried in her dream. Except it wasn't a dream, she thought. Why had she forgotten that memory? And more importantly, why was she remembering it now? Had she forgotten all the things about Carlo that had made it hard for her to live her new life as his child? Had it been some sort of survival mechanism? Or, was the time of her turning so traumatic that her memories were just a scrambled mess? Like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that Natalie's mind was only now putting together in the right order? A sob escaped her as she realized the implications of that dream. Was it possible? Could she even contemplate the Carlo that she remembered of being capable of an act of cruelty like that? Natalie wiped her eyes with some tissues at her bedside and clutched at a pillow. She felt herself tempted to go and slip into Eric's bed. There were too many ghosts in her room. They pressed in against her and she knew that they would once again haunt her dreams when she closed her eyes. Slowly, she got up and made her way across the darkened suite. She paused at his door and looked in on him. He slept the sleep that vampires were supposed to sleep. He looked so peaceful and calm. He certainly wasn't being haunted by painful dreams. Slowly, she got into his bed and slipped her fingers over his hand. She didn't disturb him and Natalie closed her eyes. She would worry about her dreams tomorrow evening. But, now all she wanted to do was to slip into the oblivion of sleep and clutching Eric's hand that was exactly what she did.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I

Eric awoke the next evening at sunset. He stretched back into the pillows and his sensitive nose caught the scent of perfume. Natalie's perfume. He laid there and wondered why she had snuck into his bed and how she had managed to sneak away before sunset. It was unusual to him that she had the ability to move around during the daytime. Most vampires slept like the dead and were not able to awaken unless under the most dire of circumstances, especially young ones like Natalie. A vampire could choose to stay awake sometimes, but they did pay a price for it. They were weakened and usually suffered from the bleeds. Wondering about Natalie's condition, Eric arose and pulled on a robe as he went into the common area to find her.

He found her before one of the large picture windows gazing out as if lost in thought. She was completely dressed which was another clue that she had been up before sunset. There was still a hint of light left from the departing sun that bathed Natalie in it's glow. He paused a step and took in the lovely sight. He then walked up to her and gazed outside. He saw a group of protestors. He frowned, but they always appeared whenever there was some kind of large vampire affair. It was one of the reasons that this hotel had been booked. It employed strict security to protect it's vampire guests. That was important to vampires since they were vulnerable during the daytime.

"Were you in my bed?" asked Eric.

Natalie paused and he could tell that she was debating as to whether to lie to him. "Yes, I'm sorry, but I didn't think that I disturbed you."

"You didn't. In fact, I never knew you were there until you were gone," he replied. "Such a pity."

Natalie gave him a tiny smile and returned her gaze back outside. Eric placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Since the purpose of your daytime visitation wasn't to ravish me, can I ask why you joined me?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream," she said softly. "I didn't want to be alone."

Eric caressed her shoulder and noticed that she hadn't shied away. He gently turned her back to him and said, "You should be careful or you'll get the bleeds from being up during the daytime."

Natalie gave him a puzzled look and asked, "The bleeds?"

"The bleeds are when blood seeps out from a vampire's ears, nose and eyes if they don't sleep during the day," replied Eric.

"Ew," said Natalie with a wrinkled nose. "But, I've never gotten those before."

"When you are awake, do you feel different?" asked Eric.

"Different? What do you mean?" asked Natalie.

"Weakened," replied Eric. "The pull of sleep is usually so strong that most vampires cannot resist it."

Natalie looked away, "No, I feel the same."

Eric studied her and wondered if this was another one of her unusual traits. She still could almost pass as a human, if you dressed her out of her vamp clothing. Were these traits keeping her from identifying herself as a vampire and from letting go her of previous existence?

"Even if you are awake during the daytime, you must promise me that you will never attempt to go out in the sun," said Eric. "No matter how different you are, little vampire, you are still a vampire."

"Are you concerned that I might try to kill myself?" asked Natalie.

"It's my job to ensure your safety," replied Eric.

Natalie turned and gazed at him and those gray eyes seemed to detect his lie. Even if he refused to acknowledge it, she knew that his concern was personal. Yet, she didn't try to force any more out of him.

"You're a good parent," she said. "But, you need not worry. I won't try to harm myself again."

Eric wondered at the again, but Natalie did not explain it. She was still such a mystery. And no matter how much he found out, he felt there was so much more to still discover. Vampires usually could only truly trust their own progeny. There were friendships between vampires, but there was always an underlying lack of trust between them. Yet, he felt no such misgivings from Natalie. While she might not confide in him all her secrets, he was certain of her feelings for him.

As he gently caressed her, Natalie's eyes closed and she ever so slightly turned into the caress. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. It felt as if a little bolt of electricity passed through him and he began to kiss her more forcefully. But, Natalie pulled away with a look of mixed emotions on her face. He couldn't recognized everything that he saw, but he saw the same longing that he felt. He couldn't understand why she seemed determined to resist what she must surely feel. Young vampires usually didn't have such self control, but Natalie kept a rein on herself even when he wished that she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Natalie tore her large gray eyes from his and looked down. She nervously clasped her hands together.

"It's not that I'm not flattered, but I feel that I am out of my league with you," she said.

Eric lifted her face to his and smiled. "That's not the way I see it."

Natalie searched his eyes again, "Maybe, I'm thinking of you."

"I don't understand," replied Eric.

Natalie put her hand on Eric's chest, "I don't care what you have done in the past. I don't care what others think about you. You only began to exist to me the night that Godric handed me into your care. I know you would do your best as my guardian and as...as my friend."

Natalie stood on her toes and kissed Eric on the cheek and her hand caressed him and slowly withdrew. She took a step back.

"I'm not sure that you are ready for the kind of relationship that I would expect," said Natalie. "I would not want to hurt either you or myself."

"Are you saying that vampires can't love?" asked Eric.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Natalie.

Eric paused and said, "No."

"I have," softly said Natalie.

"Are you so sure that I would fall in love with you?" asked Eric. "Maybe, I just want to get in your pants."

Natalie smiled and her eyes twinkled, "Scoundrel, that's what you are. You say that now, but you really wouldn't be able to stop yourself. I'm not going to be responsible for dealing with a love-sick vampire."

"You sound sure of yourself," replied Eric. "I'll have you know that I've had my share of women and none of them ever laid claim on my heart."

"You never met me before," said Natalie. "And I already know you secret, that your cold heart isn't as cold as you like to pretend it is."

Natalie gazed at him a moment in amusement and then turned to her own room. Eric watched her. At least, he thought, whatever bad dreams where bothering her were forgotten. He also wondered if she was right about his cold heart.

II

The evening festivities were held in one of the hotel ballrooms. It was a marriage ceremony between the Queen of Florida and the King of Georgia. As Natalie filed into the great room, she got the impression that a marriage between royalty was a big deal. Row upon row of seats were laid out in sharp lines. There was a raised stage area in the back of the room which probably was used for the band during dances. There was a line of buffet tables along a back wall for the human guests. Natalie noticed that blood was not served, nor were there any live human donors. She saw a neat display of Tru Blood on one of the buffet tables that was untouched. She wondered at that, since it was not any secret that most vampires abhorred the stuff. The room was filled with vampires and some humans. Most of the guests were formally dressed and Natalie wondered if she had chosen the right outfit. Against the long formal gowns of most of the female vampires, her short dress stood out. It had an iridescent sheen that sparkled in the lights and had an empire waist. She turned her eyes to Eric's back and thought that he had let her out of the room like this and hadn't said a word. For once, he was out of his leather jackets, she thought. He was wearing a soft black suit. The outfit was casual and must have been tailored, since it hugged his tall lean form. He didn't wear a tie and the deep blue shirt was unbuttoned. After that soft kiss in the room, she admitted that her thoughts were dwelling on just how well that suit fit him way too much.

The spectacle of so many vampires and her misgivings about her dress caused Natalie to hang back. Eric kept moving ahead and she watched his retreating back. She noticed that he was heading towards a seat well in the front. Natalie didn't know much about vampire pecking order, but she was sure that the more higher ranking you were, the closer to the front you were seated. Finally, Eric noticed that she wasn't following him like a good little ward should be. He turned back and a look of aggravation came out of those intense blue eyes. Natalie felt frozen in that stare, yet she still had time to admire that damned suit, she thought. He stood there and Natalie knew that he expected her to come forward. She slowly walked to him and paused at his side.

"Maybe, I should sit in the rear," she said.

"As my ward, you are to sit beside me," replied Eric. "It's where you belong."

"You also let me out of the room wearing this dress," hissed Natalie.

Eric turned his eyes to her and appraised her, lingering over her legs and said, "What's wrong with it?"

"Most of the other female vampire are formally dressed in long gowns," said Natalie.

Eric looked around and then turned his gaze back to her, "So? Let them be envious of those killer legs of yours."

He gave her a little smirk and turned around and headed for a seat. He completely expected her to follow him and Natalie realized that she didn't have any other choice. She wondered for a brief moment what it would have been like to have been his child. He was arrogant and expected to be obeyed, yet Natalie had witnessed the bond between Eric and Pam. She was certain that bond was formed on love and respect between them. Natalie couldn't deny that she felt a brief flash of envy. Perhaps, this was how a maker and child relationship was supposed to be. But, as much as she might long for such a bond because she felt so alone, she reminded herself that being Eric's true child would also mean that she would have to obey him, in every way. The killer of Carlo might have orphaned her, but he had also set her free.

Eric took a seat and Natalie sat beside him. Natalie's curiosity got the better of her.

"All all marriages like this?" she asked.

"No, only a marriage between royalty garners such a ceremony," replied Eric. "Because it is more than a simple marriage. They are joining their kingdoms together as well. That is why it must be approved by The Authority."

"So, what happens with average run of the mill vampires?" asked Natalie.

"They would request permission from their sheriff. It is a simple ceremony that the sheriff or his designee usually witnesses," replied Eric. "If the vampire is important, the queen or king might approve and witness the alliance."

Natalie was silent and Eric turned to look at her, "In the case of your royal suitor, most likely you would have become his consort. A king can have a consort and still form a marriage with another royal regent."

"So, I would have been like a concubine?" asked Natalie.

Eric smirked, "Well, a royal concubine if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't," replied Natalie.

Eric smirked again and turned away to speak with the other vampire on his side. Natalie watched the other vampires fill in and take their seats and once again she couldn't stop from feeling nervous. She nervously tried to tug her dress lower and Eric must have sensed her movements. He placed his hand on her knee and gave it a little squeeze, even though he kept speaking with the other vampire. It was then that he began to draw little circles with his fingers on the inside of her knee. Natalie froze for a moment and shifted in her seat to shy away from those fingers. But, his fingers refused to be dislodged and short of getting out of her seat, Natalie was trapped. Eric twisted back to look at her for a second and winked at her. He turned away and Natalie knew that he was having a little fun with her. Maybe, he was bored with the proceedings, she thought. As his hand crept slowly higher, she thought how wicked he was. But, maybe, this was more than just him teasing her. Maybe, it was part of their cover.

A hush fell over the assembly as a sharply dressed vampire strode out to the microphone that had been set up on the raised stage. Eric turned forward and slid his hand back chastely to her knee where he left it, possessively displaying to whomever might be looking that she was with him.

"We are here to witness the alliance of the kingdoms of Florida and Georgia in marriage. This marriage has been approved and sanctioned by The Authority and will be officiated by the Magister."

The vampire retreated to the side of the stage and the Magister came forward. He was dressed in a black pin-stripe three piece suit. A crisp white undershirt stood out in stark contrast to the black and he wore a severe black tie that was held down by a diamond tie tack pin. He looked just as cold and scary as ever, thought Natalie. Was he even capable of smiling? Natalie wondered what would cause him to smile and then thought that maybe it was better that she never found out. Eric must have felt the shiver that had run down her spine, since he lightly squeezed her knee again.

"Will the Queen of Florida and the King of Georgia approach," said the Magister.

Natalie saw that he wore a microphone and he stepped to a small table that was set up like an alter. A deep crimson velvet covered the table and on it were just two items. A golden goblet that was encrusted with jewels and a dagger. The Queen took a position on the Magister's left side and the King on his right. The Queen wore a beautiful beaded gown of aquamarine. It fit her form like a glove and the beads caught the light and shimmered. The Queen's red hair was pinned up, but it wasn't a severe or formal style and little loose tendrils escaped. Natalie mourned the loss of her own beautiful hair. No matter what Eric said, she missed her auburn locks. A slit cut into the front of the dress displayed a long length of leg and Natalie thought that she'd never seen a wedding dress like that before. But, she had to admit that the Queen knew how to wear it. The groom was more typically dressed in a fine black suit. Perhaps in deference to his bride, a handkerchief in the same aquamarine color as the bride's gown adorned his jacket pocket. It was a sweet touch, thought Natalie, and she wondered how old they really were. The Magister began the proceedings.

"Queen Marisol of Florida and King Bertrand of Georgia have pledged to ally their states for a hundred years. For one hundred years, they may not marry any other. For one hundred years, they may not form an alliance with any other, unless that alliance is mutually agreed upon, witnessed and approved by The Authority. Each must pay a conjugal visit at least once a year. The welfare of the kingdom of Georgia shall be only second to the welfare of the Queen's kingdom of Florida. The welfare of the kingdom of Florida shall be only second to the welfare of the King's kingdom of Georgia," said the Magister.

"Do you, Queen Marisol, agree to this covenant?" asked the Magister.

"Yes," replied the queen.

"Do you, King Bertrand, agree to this covenant?" asked the Magister.

"I do," replied the king.

"By the power of The Authority, so shall it be from this day hence," replied the Magister.

The Magister then picked up the dagger which had a jewel encrusted scabbard and hilt. He withdrew it from the scabbard and the first vampire against walked across the stage and picked up the goblet. The Magister made a cut into Queen Marisol's wrist and the blood was caught by the goblet. The Magister then made a cut into King Bertrand's wrist and again the blood flowed into the goblet.

Holding the goblet, the Magister said, "The blood is sacred. Witness with us the sacred joining of this bond of marriage."

He handed the goblet to the Queen and she drank from it and handed it back. The Magister handed the goblet to the King and he also drank from it. The King and Queen joined hands and leaned in to kiss one another. Leave it to vampires, thought Natalie, to have a marriage that also entailed blood in some way. A reserved clapping started and the newlyweds moved over to sign the more formal legal contracts that joining their interests would include. It was a rather boring affair, thought Natalie. Not at all like a human wedding. She felt a little pang as she remembered her own wedding. She could say without a doubt that was one of her happiest days ever. Eric leaned into her ear and whispered that he wanted to talk to someone. So, Natalie retreated to the rear of the room and tried to look inconspicuous. She failed miserably since she was not aware that she was being studied.

Drake gazed upon her from a across the room. Even though she had altered her appearance, there was no doubt about who she was. Looks like hers were much too hard to forget. He then turned his gaze on the vampire who she was with. The girl had surprised him. As much as she seemed to fear vampires, even though she was now one of them, he had expected her to steer clear of all vampires. But, here she was in the company of a sheriff, no less. A sheriff who acted as if she belonged to him. He had to give the girl some credit, for she had found herself a worthy protector. He knew of Sheriff Northman and realized that the situation would have to be handled carefully.

Unobserved by her, he made his way behind Natalie. There was too much noise and commotion for her to detect his approach even with her new keener vampire senses.

"Hello, Natalie," he said from behind her.

Natalie whirled around and quickly covered up her lapse, "I...I think that you have me mistaken for someone else."

"You might look different, but I would still know you anywhere," he said.

"I...have to go," said Natalie, taking a tentative step away.

"Don't worry, I don't work for the new king," he said. "I'm here with my new boss."

Natalie wanted to run away and keep pretending that she didn't know him. But, she did. He was one of Carlo's vampires, or he had been. He also might be able to help make sense of her scrambled memories.

"Did Carlo have anything to do with Sean's death?" asked Natalie.

"Why does it matter, child?" replied Drake. "Knowing the truth won't change the past. You can't even take your revenge out on Carlo since he is already dead."

"Does that mean that he did?" asked Natalie.

"All I know is that Carlo wanted you," replied Drake. "And he was a vampire who usually got what he wanted."

Natalie felt that Drake knew much more than he was willing to tell her. He might have even have had a hand in the death of Sean, if Carlo had ordered him to be killed. She felt a desire to drop her fangs and tear into this vampire's throat. With a conscious effort, she willed herself to be calm. Now, was not the time to give into those vampire urges, she thought.

"What happened to me?" asked Natalie.

Drake smiled, "You were so traumatized at the time of your turning. I tried to reason with Carlo to let you adjust to the loss of your husband. But, you did such a silly thing by trying to take your own life. The fact that you almost succeeded caused Carlo to not take any more chances with you."

"That isn't exactly what I asked," replied Natalie.

"Are you starting to realize that you are different?" asked Drake.

Natalie was silent and Drake said, "This isn't the place to discuss such matters. Come to my room later and I will tell you everything that you want to know. I'm in room 315 and come alone."

Not waiting for an answer, Drake turned away and was lost in the sea of vampires and humans.

III

Natalie knocked on Eric's door and said, "I'm going shopping. One of the nearby malls is staying open for vampire shoppers tonight."

"I never took you for the shopaholic type," replied Eric.

"I'm still a girl, even if I am a vampire," said Natalie.

Eric stood and gave her a little smirk, "Are you going to get any new lingerie?"

"I have quite enough of the stuff that you already bought for me," replied Natalie.

"I never see you wear any of it," said Eric. "Besides, I didn't personally pick it out. So, you could at least show me what all my money went for one of these days."

"Careful what you wish for," replied Natalie.

Natalie gave him a smile and left their suite. She hated lying to him, but this was too important. She rode down the elevator and knocked on Drake's door. He let her in and the moment she walked past the door, it slammed shut and a silver net was thrown over her. Natalie cried out and fell to her knees. The silver net had small loops and Natalie realized that she couldn't shift into either a bird or cat and escape. And even if she did, she would still be trapped in this room. Two other vampires held the net and Drake looked down on her.

"Well, you still have most of our weaknesses," he said.

He turned to the other vampires and said, "Get ready, if she's bonded with that Viking, he will come for her and he won't be happy."

One vampire stood by the door with a stake ready and the other secured the net around her and pulled out a gun with a silencer. Natalie didn't have to ask if the bullets were wooden.

"He doesn't know that I'm here," gasped Natalie. "We haven't shared blood, either. There isn't any reason to harm him."

"It still might make sense to eliminate him," said Drake. "Sooner or later, he will come looking for you."

"He wouldn't be so easy to kill," hissed Natalie.

"Not in a fair fight," replied Drake. "But, there are other ways around that."

"Stop, please, he won't be able to find you," said Natalie. "I didn't tell him anything."

Drake stared down at her and weighed what she had said. He thought that it still made sense to get rid of that Viking even if she hadn't told him anything. But, if Natalie's Viking didn't know anything, then how could he follow her trail? And the girl was right, he would not be easy to dispatch.

"He doesn't know anything," sobbed Natalie. "He doesn't even know who is really after me."

"Lucky for him that you decided to keep him in the dark," said Drake.

He motioned to the other vampires and they relaxed. One left for another room and returned wheeling a coffin on a gurney. When Natalie saw it, she struggled against the net even harder. Her skin was irritated by the silver, but Drake noticed that the reaction wasn't as severe as it should be. What had Carlo created on that dark night of her turning? He wondered briefly if he wasn't selling himself short. He could auction her off to the highest bidder, but then he would have the King to deal with.

"Now, you need to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once," said Drake. "I'm going to put you in that coffin with the silver still around you and you are going to be silent. Because if you give me any trouble or try to raise the alarm and escape, I promise you that your boyfriend will meet the true death. I don't care if he is a thousand year old vampire, a wooden bullet through the heart will still kill him. Do you understand?"

"Yes," sobbed Natalie.

Drake nodded and the two vampires began to lift her and place her in the coffin. Just before Drake closed the door, Natalie asked the question that she already knew the answer to.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The King wants you back," replied Drake. "Or, should I call him your brother."

**A/N: **Poor Natalie, but I can imagine a very pissed off Viking if he figures out what has happened to her.

I got the idea of the marriage ceremony from one of the books, except I modified it to include The Authority.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I

As the night wore on, Eric began to wonder when Natalie was going to return from her shopping trip. He began to also have misgivings that he had let her out on her own without an escort. He did trust her, didn't he? Yet, as much as she seemed to always be in control of herself, he had forgotten that she was still a baby and at the mercy of urges that tempted her and could wreak havoc with that careful control of hers. To pass the time, he ordered a donor off the room service menu. It turned out to be a bubble-headed human girl who seemed to want to make insignificant small talk with him. He held a hand over her mouth and sank his fangs into her throat. With a little sigh of satisfaction, he enjoyed the taste of her blood in complete silence. He hustled her to the door before she became fully aware and started to open her mouth, again. Giving her a tip, he shoved her out into the hallway and slammed the door.

He then checked the time and saw that it was only two hours until dawn. Natalie should have returned by now, he thought. He couldn't ignore the feeling that something was wrong. He hurriedly left the room and walked across the street to the mall and discovered that the shops had already closed and Natalie wasn't anywhere to be found. He felt something, then. It was as if a weight had settled onto his chest and his already cold body seemed to turn even colder. He finally recognized the feeling for what it was. Fear. When was the last time that he had felt that? He returned to the hotel and asked the clerk at the desk if any messages had been left for him. Giving the clerk a description of Natalie, he asked him if he had seen her pass by the desk that evening. The clerk did not remember her. To be sure, he glamoured the human clerk since he could have observed her and not consciously registered it. But, the clerk had not seen anyone that matched Natalie's description pass through the lobby.

"I want to see all the surveillance footage from the front desk and the entrance cameras," said Eric.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm not authorized to let you see those," he explained.

Eric turned his eyes on him and began to glamour him, again, "You will do everything that I tell you and, right now, I want to see those surveillance tapes."

"Yes, of course," he said, his eyes now somewhat vacant as he obeyed Eric's will.

He turned away to lead Eric to the security monitoring room. Eric scanned through the tapes at record speed with his vampire vision. After going through all the hours of recorded tape, he discovered that Natalie had not left the hotel. At least, not out the front exit. And the implications of that discovery were ominous. It meant that she was either still somewhere in the hotel or that she had been somehow removed under the cover of secrecy. Neither situation boded well for Natalie's safety and it meant that things had just become a lot more complicated. He was a guest in this territory and if he wanted the cooperation of the local sheriff, he couldn't go off half-cocked and tear down this hotel looking for Natalie, no matter how much he wanted to. Using the desk phone, Eric called the local sheriff.

"This is Eric Northman, Louisiana Sheriff of Area Five," he said. "My ward has gone missing and I suspect that she has been kidnapped."

"Are you sure that she just hasn't gone off to have a little fun?" asked the sheriff. "There's plenty of vices around here for a vampire to enjoy."

"My ward did not run away," said Eric in a cold voice. "You will either cooperate with me or I will find her myself."

"I don't know how it is in Louisiana, but we don't respond to threats around here," replied the sheriff.

"She's too young to be alone," said Eric. "She's vulnerable."

There was silence on the line and the other sheriff said, "Alright, we can't do anything right now. It's almost dawn. Let me speak to the hotel clerk."

Eric passed the phone and the clerk and the sheriff spoke for several minutes. The clerk handed the phone back to Eric.

"I have informed the hotel to be on the lookout for any coffins leaving the hotel during the daytime," said the sheriff. "They will have the hotel security investigate any newly vacant rooms before housekeeping and hold any suspicious rooms for us to examine at sunset. I will arrive first thing at sunset."

Eric paused for a few seconds, "Thank you."

"I take any vampire disappearance as serious," he said. "There haven't been any reports of violence against vampires this evening. But, I will put out the alert for your ward. You will need to give me a description."

Eric passed on the information and the sheriff hung up. Eric realized that there wasn't anything else that he could do at the moment and silently walked to the elevator. When he entered the suite, it had never felt so silent and empty. The air seemed heavy and it pressed in against him. His feet seemed to find their way to her room on their own accord. He stood in the doorway and looked in. Her bed was neatly made. It seemed like every trace of her had been removed. Yet, his nose could still detect the faint hint of her perfume. He had failed her, he thought. His job had been to protect her and keep her safe. But, he had insisted on bringing her with him to this place. Sure, he had given her the excuse that Pam was too busy to watch her. But, the truth was that he had not wanted to be parted from her. The truth was that he had hoped that being in total contact with him would weaken her resolve. He had so wanted to find a way between her legs that he had taken a chance with her safety. Either Natalie was the victim of some random act of violence against vampires or someone had recognized her and taken her. She had been so afraid of being found and he had brushed off her fears. He had not understood that fear. He had thought of only of himself and his own selfish interests. But, now that icy weight settled again over him and he felt the chill of fear pass over him. Now, he understood fear, all too well.

II

The sheriff was in Eric's room. True to his word, he had arrived shortly after sunset. He was a vampire who had been made in his forties. He was of average height, but his brown eyes were sharp and observant. He wore a western influenced suit complete with shiny cowboy boots and a large belt buckle with a steer roping design. He took off his stetson and sat down on the sectional in the room.

"I had one of my humans go through the mall security tapes during the daytime," he said. "Your ward never made it over there."

Eric was silent since he had suspected that already. The sheriff continued, "The clerk downstairs says that you already went through the hotel security tapes. There isn't a camera on the back entrance, but I found that a convenience store across the street has a camera that gives us a view of the back dock."

Eric looked up at that and he said, "One of my deputies is going through the footage right now. Are you sure that there is not any possibility that she decided to run off and is smart enough to cover her tracks?"

Eric wondered if he was sure about that. Natalie was more than smart enough to plan an escape. She had almost gotten away from him before. But, he was sure that she was happy with the arrangement between them. Or, that she would honor it. No, he didn't believe that Natalie left of her own free will.

"No, she did not willingly leave," he said.

"We will begin a room by room search," he said.

The sheriff got up and put his stetson back on and walked to the door. As Eric joined him, he said, "There is also the possibility that she was taken by some of those religious fanatics protesting outside. They would like nothing better than to sacrifice one of our kind."

"Anyone who harms her will pay with his life," coldly said Eric. "And if you try to get in my way, you'll regret it."

Eric walked out the door and the sheriff studied him. All he needed was a thousand year old vampire on the loose and looking for revenge, he thought. He had known that this stupid conference was going to be trouble, but did anyone ever listen to him?

Eric stood angrily looking out the window in his room. He was angry because the impending dawn would mean that he would have to retire for the day and that Natalie would spend another day in the hands of someone who might do harm to her. Had she already met the true death? He wished that he had insisted that she bond with him when they had reached their agreement. Things would have been so much easier. The search of the hotel had turned up nothing. No sign or scrap of evidence indicated that Natalie had been anywhere in the hotel. She had just vanished without a trace.

After the hotel search, they had then paid a visit to the local religious fanatics. Even though Eric had wanted to torture the truth out of them, the sheriff had simply glamoured all the humans that they interviewed. Besides protesting outside the hotel, there weren't any plans to commit any acts of violence against the vampire participants of the conference. The sheriff informed Eric that no vampires had turned up dead in the area. So, the mystery of Natalie's whereabouts refused to be solved. But, to Eric, it looked more and more likely that Natalie had been taken by someone who had been hunting for her. She had kept her past a secret from him. But, he did have a few clues about her past that were significant. She was the progeny of a king. A king who had been met the true death under circumstances that had necessitated an inspection by the Magister. The Magister had jurisdiction over a huge territory, but the list of kings who had been killed in his area would not be a very long list at all.

Eric's hands fingered a vase on the table next to the window. He controlled the desire to throw it against the wall and shatter it into a thousand pieces. Whoever had taken Natalie had been calm and meticulous. This wasn't someone who was rash. He had hunted her, stalked her and taken her under out from under his very nose. If he wanted to find Natalie, he would have to be just as rational and intelligent as his opponent had been.

III

Eric felt a presence and opened his eyes. Hovering in the air above him, he saw Natalie. She was floating horizontally above him, mere inches from touching his body. She looked down at him and smiled at him. She was wearing a flowing scarlet nightgown that showed enough promise of her lovely body that he felt himself harden with need. Even though a part of his brain nagged at him, he ignored it and focused on the vision before him. He reached up and pulled her down to him and as her body touched his, he moved his hands over her. When his hand reached her pert bottom, he rolled her underneath him. When her legs wrapped around him, he paused a moment and just enjoyed the sensation of finally being where he had wanted to be. His lips kissed her and he seemed to want to touch every inch of her skin with them. Natalie moaned and with a snick her fangs dropped. Eric paused to stare at her and she didn't attempt to hide those fangs from him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I never went away," she replied.

"But, I couldn't find you," said Eric.

"Maybe, you were looking in the wrong place," she said.

"I looked everywhere," said Eric.

"Did you look here?" asked Natalie.

She touched his chest and laid her hand over his heart. She smiled again, "This is where I am. Can you deny it?"

Eric placed his hand over hers, yet even now, he was hesitant to admit his feelings. Natalie raised up and touched her soft lips against his.

"Your heart won't lie to me," she said. She grinned at him and her legs wrapped around him even tighter. "Trust your heart and trust me."

Her gentle hands pulled him down and Eric closed his eyes. When he made contact with his pillow, Eric awoke with a start. He was tangled in his sheets and he checked the clock. It was still several hours until sunset. He rolled over on his back and passed his arm across the sheets where his vision of Natalie had lain. He was certain that she was still alive. That somehow she had found a way into his dreams as if they were blood bonded. He would find her, he vowed, and he would kill the one who had taken her from him.

IV

The vampire guards wheeled the coffin into the cell. It was a twelve by twelve foot affair with concrete walls and a silver mesh had been placed over the silver bars. It was meant to keep the prisoner and all her different manifestations contained. A small bunk was against one of the walls. The guards unlocked the coffin and opened the lid. A pissed off Natalie hissed at them and bared her fangs. They ignored her and lifted her out of the coffin which was wheeled outside. Natalie was deposited on the bed and her silver restraints removed. The guards exited the cell in a flash and locked it as Natalie moved to the door after them. She gripped the silver mesh for several seconds and bared her fangs again. It was then that her eyes fell upon Marcus who stood outside the cell and studied her. She let go of the mesh and turned to him.

"It's good to see you, Natalie," he said.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" she demanded.

"Kidnapped is such a harsh word," replied Marcus. "I only brought you home."

"This is not my home."

"I'm your brother and I was worried about you," said Marcus.

"You are not my brother," hissed Natalie.

Marcus flashed a tiny smile, "How true. But, I'm still your king."

Natalie asked a question that had plagued her, "Did you kill Carlo?"

"How could I possibly have killed my maker?" asked Marcus.

"He did release you," replied Natalie. "And you didn't have to do it personally."

"If I did kill him, don't you think that he got what was coming to him?" asked Marcus.

Marcus walked closer to the cell and stared in at her. Marcus shaped his features into a visage of concern and added, "After all, he took everything that you held dear away from you. I learned a long time ago that my maker was hardly the noble vampire that he pretended to be."

Natalie slowly walked backwards until her legs bumped against the edge of the bunk. She sank down on it and stared at Marcus with large, haunted eyes.

"Is...is it true?" she asked.

Marcus didn't need for her to spell out the meaning of her question. "Carlo had an obsession. I thought that he had finally gone mad after living all those centuries. You became part of that obsession. He wanted you and nothing was going to stand in his way. I thought that he was crazy, until I laid eyes on you myself."

"What did he do?" asked Natalie.

"He created you," replied Marcus. "Something who's time has passed."

"I don't understand," said Natalie. "What am I?"

"You are a vampire," replied Marcus. "Just not a vampire like the rest of us. Since I discovered you, I have given this concept some considerable thought. And I believe, all mythology aside, I have figured out an explanation. It is well known that there were multiple early humans. All modern humans have descended from homo sapiens, but there were other humans, such as homo erectus, who were fighting for survival and who lived during the same period in time. These other humanoids just didn't make it and their genetic line died out. I believe that something like this happened with vampires as well. The modern vampires have all descended from the same common ancestor. That's why our traits and abilities are all the same, for the most part. But, go back far enough and you will find that there were other types of vampires. Some variety of blood-drinking creature was common to almost all civilizations and I don't think that is any coincidence."

"But, I'm still a vampire," said Natalie. "How can I be any more valuable than any other vampire?"

Marcus smiled, "You really don't know how special you are, do you? And you are much too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands and be used against me."

"I just want to be left alone," replied Natalie.

"But, you weren't alone, were you?" said Marcus. "You were playing house with a powerful vampire. Don't you realize that when he figures out what you are and what you're capable of that he will want to use you?"

"He's not like that," replied Natalie.

"He's a vampire. We are all alike, Natalie," said Marcus.

"I don't believe that," said Natalie. "He...he cares for me."

Marcus smiled and said, "I'm sure that he thinks he does. That little ability of yours to charm your way into people's hearts is one of your powers, Natalie. You can seduce and incite feelings of lust and love. It's meant to bring your victims under your spell. What do you think your Viking is going to feel once he realizes that his feelings for you have been manipulated all along?"

"I didn't do any such thing," said Natalie.

"Not on purpose," replied Marcus. "But, it is a trait of yours just like having fangs is. It's what you are, now. You just haven't learned how to consciously control it. Think about it, sweet sister. Why would a jaded, world-weary vampire like him care about a little orphan like you? He's happily lied, killed and used everyone that has ever come into contact with him for all those long, long years that he has been a vampire."

"He's not like that," said Natalie. "He isn't like Carlo or you. He has the ability to still feel. I know he does."

"Maybe, you are also suffering from Carlo's illness," replied Marcus.

"I don't believe you," said Natalie, who hugged herself. "You're wrong about him and about me."

"Well, I'll let you get your rest. Tomorrow, we will get started," said Marcus.

"Get started?" asked Natalie.

"Unraveling all your secrets, of course," replied Marcus.

He turned and left. Natalie stared at her cage and realized that there weren't any weaknesses that she could exploit. She was trapped in this place with someone who just might be as mad as Carlo was.

**A/N: **We can sort of see why Natalie was running away in the first place. I don't think that I would want to be under the control of Marcus either. I think he is very curious about what makes Natalie tick and perhaps wants to experiment on her. It's certain that he views Natalie as someone who doesn't have a right to free will. I think that Natalie was so secretive with Eric because she was trying to protect him.

Eric is also still struggling with his newly surfacing emotions. I think that he is feeling things that he isn't used to feeling. One thing is for certain, though, he is not going to stop looking for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **We learn what Marcus is putting Natalie through. And we also learn just how formidable an adversary he would be as he tells Natalie who he used to be.

Chapter 16

I

"Natalie, if you would just cooperate, we wouldn't have to resort to these measure," said Marcus.

Natalie shrank back into a corner of her cell. It was the next evening and Marcus had returned as promised to see her. His handsome face was marred by a slight frown of irritation as he watched her through the silver mesh of her prison. He gave a signal to two other vampires and they approached the cage. Both were wearing gloves and one carried a silver chain. But, Natalie's eyes focused on the other one. He was holding a pole that was about six feet long. At the end of it was a silver noose. It reminded Natalie of a catch pole that animal control officers used. A human guard opened the door of the cell for them and locked it behind them.

"If you come out and behave yourself, I promise to treat you like the lady you are," said Marcus. "I don't want to harm you."

Natalie dropped her fangs and bared them at her attackers. Oh, well, thought Marcus, he had tried to be a gentleman about it. Natalie backed farther away into a corner of her cell and faced the other vampires. She knew enough about fighting to try to protect her back, thought Marcus. He couldn't deny that he was curious about her abilities, having never seen her use any of them before.

"You know, you have made this entire thing so much more difficult than it had to be," said Marcus. "You found Carlo's bank account information and used his will to transfer the money into your name. You ran away and managed to get quite far. You have proven your resourcefulness and intelligence and I have nothing but respect for you."

"Then, let me go," said Natalie. "I'll return Carlo's money to you."

"I admit the money is tempting," replied Marcus. "But, I'm very rich on my own, sister. And you were Carlo's greatest treasure or so he thought."

"I don't understand any of this," said Natalie. "Nor, do I understand Carlo or you. My entire life was torn away by Carlo. He killed my Sean and he killed me. I can't understand what the reason for such cruelty could be."

"I'm not totally sure that he killed Sean," said Marcus. "I suspect that he did because he didn't want to wait for you as per the agreement between the two of you. But, didn't he give you the gift of some of your most happiest moments in your human life?"

Natalie sobbed, "He could have just threatened Sean's life and I would have done anything to protect him, even abandon him."

Marcus thought a moment and said, "I could promise you to find out the truth of what happened to Sean and I would also promise to kill all who were involved in his death. Would this please you?"

"It won't bring him back or change what happened to me," said Natalie.

"That's true. Those things are in your past and part of your previous human existence. You have moved on, sweet sister," said Marcus. "I'm still your de facto guardian and, whether you recognize my authority or not, I am your king. Both of those things ensure my dominion over you."

"I'm a grown woman," hissed Natalie. "Not some-"

Marcus interrupted, "You are a child, an infant by our standards. There is no vampire court in this land that would grant you your freedom. The Magister himself, put you in my care. I have tried to be reasonable about this, but you ran away before you even listened to my intentions."

"I wonder if the Magister would have been so favorable to your cause if he had found evidence of your involvement in Carlo's assassination," replied Natalie.

"That is where you are wrong again," said Marcus with a smug little smile. "No monarch is ever assassinated by our kind without the approval of The Authority. They approved and sanctioned his death and the disposition of the orphan which that action created was also decided upon by them."

"But, why?" asked Natalie.

"The Authority has been the ruling body of vampires for only a few centuries," replied Marcus. "They have a deep-seated fear of the old ones like Carlo. The Authority is smart enough to realize the threat that they represent if they chose to use their power against them."

"But, you are old, as well," said Natalie.

Marcus smiled, "But, I'm a loyal subject."

"I still don't understand how you convinced them to approve your coup," said Natalie.

"You were only around Carlo for a short time," said Marcus. "But, he had become more isolated as the years wore on. Obsessed with his little...hobbies. Do you think that you were the only subject that he ever experimented with? His kingdom suffered from his lack of leadership. He should have found a way to abdicate his throne."

"I wasn't the only one?" asked Natalie.

"No," said Marcus. "But, you were the only one that ever rose from the dead."

"Are you any different?" asked Natalie. "You want to examine me yourself. Perhaps, even dissect me for all I know."

"Dissection would kill you and destroy your body," said Marcus. "So, you're safe from that fate. I'm merely curious. Can you fault me for that?"

"I didn't ask to be a vampire," said Natalie. "And I sure as hell didn't ask to be a lab rat."

"Very well," said Marcus. "The hard way it is."

Marcus signaled the vampires in Natalie's cage. They exchanged a glance between themselves and then advanced on Natalie. The one with the chain threw it through the air at her and she easily moved out of it's path. She then knocked that vampire into the bars of her cage with enough force to rattle them. When the vampire with the catch pole tried to loop it over her head, she caught the silver noose in her hands even though it caused her to gasp in pain. Quickly before the vampire could react, she flung the catch pole and the still attached vampire across the cage and into the concrete wall. Natalie moved into another corner and faced them as they rose to their feet. When they rushed at her again, she moved with the speed of a vampire. But, she also ran along the walls of her cage as if she was skipping across the floor. Even with his vampire eyes, Marcus had a hard time following the swift action going on inside the cage. He needed older vampires, he thought, because Natalie was simply too fast and graceful to be caught by the vampires he had sent against her. Suddenly, the action stopped and Natalie was on the floor pinning one of the vampires by the throat with the catch pole. As she held him down, the other vampire crept behind her and threw a loop of the silver chain over her throat. With a cry of pain and surprise, Natalie let go of the pole and grasped the chain around her neck. And though her skin slightly smoked from being in contact with the silver, Marcus could tell that it was not broken and ravaged the way silver would harm another vampire's neck. He thought that his minions had managed to catch her, but Natalie surprised him. In a flash, she levitated upwards to the ceiling and slammed the vampire into it. Back to the floor in another flash, she simply shrugged off the stunned vampire and faced Marcus. Her eyes blazed with fury and she bared her fangs at him. Marcus didn't need any more proof that Natalie had left the sweet little human that she used to be behind. He felt a moment of intense attraction and if she would have been willing he would have taken her on that concrete floor of her cage. But, of course, Natalie was still Natalie and that wouldn't be happening. Such a pity, he thought. He gave a signal and a line of guards approached the cage and aimed handguns at Natalie. Her eyes widened in apprehension.

"You are being exceeding difficult," said Marcus. "So, hopefully, this will get your attention. These guns are armed with silver bullets. They won't kill you, but they are very painful. Being shot by enough of these bullets will render you helpless. I don't want to resort to this action, but I'm tired of playing games with you. Now, are you going to behave?"

Natalie realized that one way or another Marcus was going to get his way. She didn't have a chance against his guards, not in this cage. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel. No matter how fast she was, she was going to get hit by a barrage of silver bullets.

"Be reasonable, Natalie," said Marcus. "I enjoy a little sadism every now and then. I mean, who doesn't? But, I assure you that I don't get any pleasure from harming you like this."

Natalie dropped her arms to her side in defeat and the silver noose whipped over her head and drew painfully tight. She dropped her eyes to the floor and fought to keep from crying. She didn't want Marcus to realize that she was becoming aware of the helplessness of her situation. With a contraction of her jaw muscles, Natalie retracted her fangs and allowed herself to be led by the pole out of her cage.

She was maneuvered onto a platform and laid out in a prone position. The same silver loops were attached to her wrists, ankles and throat. Marcus walked around her after she was secured and stopped near her head.

"Now, these silver restraints tighten automatically. So if you struggle against them, they only dig more painfully into your lovely flesh. They would also automatically tighten if you attempt to shift your form and the results of that would be extremely unfortunate for you," said Marcus.

"This smacks of sadism to me," said Natalie. "Are you enjoying it?"

"You are a hard woman to hold onto," said Marcus with a little smile. "You should know that your boyfriend is still looking for you. He is quite determined. You must have made a very favorable impression on him."

Natalie realized the implied threat in his words. She didn't have a doubt as to the severity of how Marcus would deal with Eric.

"Leave him alone," said Natalie. "Don't you have what you want?"

"Let me explain something to you," said Marcus. "In my human life, I was a Roman general. My name was Marcus Valerius Germanicus and I am over two thousand years old. Your Viking is half my age and, in a fight, I would completely annihilate him. Do I need to paint a clearer picture for you?"

At last, Natalie lost the battle with her tears and one escaped and traveled down her cheek. She willed her voice to be even and replied, "No."

"As of yet, I haven't lifted a finger against him," said Marcus. "Out of deference to you, of course. But, I expect you to show a little bit of gratitude."

"Please, I won't resist any more," said Natalie.

Marcus leaned down and petted her. "I liked your natural hair color better. It suited you."

Natalie turned her eyes to him, "What are you going to do to me?"

Still petting her, Marcus said, "I'm going to find out if you are truly different. It's a simple little test, although it might not be totally painless for you."

At Natalie's look of fear, he pulled a remote control out of his pocket and tapped a button. The hum of machinery could be heard and with a clack, the ceiling above them began to move. Natalie turned her eyes to the ceiling and saw that the panels were moving and two large ones moved to the side. Her eyes widened as she realized that she could see the stars in the sky above.

"Are...are you insane?" she asked.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" admonished Marcus with a smile.

"Why go through all the trouble to kidnap me and bring me back if you want to kill me?" she asked.

"I don't want to kill you," said Marcus. "I just want to find out if you are what I think you are."

"But, this will kill me," replied Natalie.

"Will it?" asked Marcus.

"I'm a vampire," said Natalie. "I can't walk in the sun again."

"If that is true, then I promise you that I will close the panel before you are severely damaged," said Marcus. "One little test and if you react the way that every other vampire does, I will let you go on your merry way."

Natalie clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She tried to calm down. Was Marcus crazy? Why would he do this to her? She opened her eyes to find Marcus staring at her with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Being an ordinary vampire doesn't sound so bad right now, does it?" he asked. "Well, I'd like to stay and hold your hand and offer my moral support, but I want to watch this from a more protected position."

Marcus got up and left the room along with the other vampires. She was alone. Tied to a slab and open to the burning rays of the sun which was drawing ever closer to rising above the horizon. She stared at the night sky and wondered if Marcus would really let her go if she turned out to be a normal vampire. Or, would he instead let her fry for disappointing him. She knew for a fact that he never would allow her to leave if she showed some sort of resistance to the sunlight. She also didn't know which outcome she was wishing for.

II

Eric restlessly paced in his room. He hated the lack of personal control that such an action demonstrated, but he found that he couldn't just sit in one spot. Finally, his cell phone rang.

"Yes," he said.

"I think that I've found where she is," said the voice of his investigator.

"Think or know?" demanded Eric.

"No one has seen her since she disappeared, so I can't be one hundred percent sure," he replied. "But, the list of search criteria that you gave me matches up perfectly."

He passed on the information and said, "I don't think you have a legal right to her of any kind. She was awarded to this king by ruling of the Magister when he made sure that the next monarch was properly installed."

"The legality of the situation doesn't concern me," replied Eric. "Otherwise, I would just send my lawyers there and let them battle his lawyers. Although, I have to admit that lawyers would be dirtier fighters."

There was a hesitation and the investigator said, "I will call your forces and have them mobilized to meet you there."

"That won't be necessary," replied Eric.

"But, you will need them," he said.

"They wouldn't help very much," said Eric.

He hung up and looked out at the lights of the Nashville city from his window. He called another number and when it was answered, he said, "I'm calling in my favor."

"Is that so?" said the voice. "Finally, am I going to get you off my back?"

"You know you like it there," hissed Eric. "You're just too proud to admit that the thought of me dominating you into submission makes even that arctic glacier between your legs melt."

"Bastard," she hissed back.

"Does dirty talk turn you on? Or, shall we get down to business?" asked Eric.

"I'm listening," she said.

When Eric told her what he wanted, she was silent for a minute on the line. Finally she said, "Is that all? Or, is there something else that you want me to give you on a platter?"

"You can refuse me," he said. "But, I wouldn't advise that."

"Just settling this score with you is worth it," she replied. "I'll do it."

"I knew that I could count on you to put out," said Eric.

She hung up and Eric smiled. Little did she know that he had something else on her in reserve. He would wait to inform her of that until after she delivered. You didn't get to be as old as he was without collecting a wealth of knowledge about his peers. He put on his jacket and left the suite. Something told him that he didn't have any time to waste.

III

Godric called Fangtasia for Pam since he couldn't get through to Eric. For a couple of days, he had felt anxiety and, of all things, fear coming from his maker's bond with Eric. That and the fact that he couldn't reach him had caused him to try to check in with Eric's own child.

"This is Godric," he said. "Is Eric there?"

"No, he's away at the conference," replied Pam.

"That ended last night," replied Godric. "I want to know what is going on, now."

There was a pause and Pam tried to compose a response. "I don't know what is going on. He called me and said that something had happened at the conference and that he wouldn't be returning immediately back."

"Did he tell you what had happened?" asked Godric.

"No," said Pam. "And he usually tells me everything."

"Eric didn't order you to not tell me?" asked Godric.

"No," said Pam. "I am as worried as you are."

"I will check with the sheriff in Nashville," said Godric. "He's an old acquaintance of mine. I'll let you know what I find out."

Godric hung up and he instinctively knew that whatever was going on with Eric involved Natalie. He had known she would be trouble when she had shown up on his doorstep like a stray cat. She had too, that's why she had tried to keep them in the dark and protect them. Godric had been snooping on his own while Natalie was away with Eric. He dialed the number to the sheriff to make sure of what happened. But, he was sure that his child was headed into danger against a foe that he had no chance of defeating. At least, not without someone to even the playing field, thought Godric.

**A/N: **Things are really looking dicey for everyone. But, will Eric arrive in time to save Natalie? And will he be coming alone?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Natalie gazed at the lightening sky and the fading stars. At least, the last thing that she would ever see was such a beautiful sight. She had missed the sun and, even though it would destroy her, she felt a longing in herself to once again gaze into it's golden light and feel it's warmth on her skin. Besides, hadn't she already died twice before? Third times the charm, she thought with a little smile. She had felt cheated before because she felt that her life had been taken away from her. But, as she laid there and remembered the important things from her life, she realized that she had been blessed. She had loved someone with her complete heart and had been loved by him in return. Nothing could take away the memory of that. Sean would always be a part of her, like a fiber of her being. And if this body burned into nothing in the sun's rays, that love would still never die. Hadn't Sean taught her how to care for someone else and how someone else's life could be more precious than her own? Without Sean and what happened to her, she would have never have crossed Eric's path. She had thought that her heart was cursed and dead just like the creature that she had become. But, there was still a remanent of her old living heart that remained and refused to die. She found that she could still care for someone else. And that her heart could still love another. She certainly had picked an odd choice, she thought. He was vain, ruthless and she suspected that he was capable of great cruelty. But, whatever he had been before, he had been someone different with her. Natalie had seen both parts of his nature. And she realized that even his vampire nature didn't frighten her. She could understand that part, now. Vampires needed that other side in order to survive. She realized that she shared that same nature within herself and that Eric had shown her not to be afraid of what she had become. They had both learned from each other. Maybe, he would find another to care for after he gave up on finding her. After all, she thought, he had all eternity.

It was then, that the sounds of a commotion reached her ears. Muffled screams and the noise of things crashing could be heard. In a flash, Eric appeared in the room and Natalie was sure that her silent heart beat one time at the sight of him. His clothes were spattered in blood and his mouth and fangs were smeared with it. He had battled his way through the guards, she thought. While a brief moment of concern over the lost lives passed through her mind, Natalie was only relieved that he was unharmed. How had he found her? Since, she had been careful to reveal few clues about her past. He had come for her against all odds and against common sense. He was risking his undead life and Natalie didn't want to be responsible for causing him to be in danger. Did everyone that her path crossed with seem to be cursed by her contact?

Eric's eyes took her in and, when he realized that she was exposed to the sky, he bared his fangs and moved in a flash beside her.

"I thought that you were smarter than this," cried Natalie. "Leave, while you still can."

Eric gave her a brief smile, "Is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?"

"You'll be my fellow prisoner, if you don't get out of here," hissed Natalie.

Eric took a second to caress her cheek and replied, "I can think of worse things."

"And, so can Marcus," said Natalie. "Listen to reason. You are outclassed in every way and while I do appreciate the effort, but I'm begging you to go."

"Don't underestimate me," replied Eric. He smirked a moment and said, "Such concern over my well-being. I might get the impression that you have finally fallen for my wicked ways."

"Think whatever you like," hissed Natalie. "Just do it somewhere else."

Eric reached for the silver loops and, even though his skin burned, he tried to loosen them. A voice cut through the silence and Natalie froze in fear. But, not for herself. Another fear greater than that of being incinerated by the sun gripped her.

"Uh-huh, we can't have you letting sweet Natalie loose," said Marcus. "She evens the playing field significantly. Step away from her."

Eric turned and faced Marcus. "Run," pleaded Natalie to him.

"A Viking never runs away from a fight," replied Eric.

"I could wipe the floor with you without breaking a sweat," said Marcus. "But, why should I bother since I have the drop on you?"

In a flash, Eric moved and snapped the neck of the closest guard. The guard's rifle dropped out of his now lifeless hands and his body slipped to the floor with a boneless looking undulation. Before Eric could move again, the other guards fired on him. He was hit by one of the silver bullets and he groaned in pain. That didn't stop him from grabbing another guard and ripping off the guard's arm that held the rifle. That arm and the rifle skittered across the floor and when it came to rest, the fingers of the hand still convulsively contracted and fired the gun. A staccato of shots rang out since it was on automatic mode. A arterial spurt erupted from the guard's savaged shoulder and that arc of bright red blood shot across the room. The guard's eyes seemed unable to comprehend what was happening to him and he stood immobile before Eric. Eric gazed on him a moment and then grabbed his head in both his hands and, with a swift and savage twist, broke it with a loud crunch. Natalie screamed at him to take this opportunity to run before it was too late. Eric ran alright, but not away. Moving in a blur, he ran past several guards and ripped out their throats in a flash. Amid stunned cries and flowing blood, they fell in lifeless heaps. The blood continued to flow and an ever widening red puddle spread across the floor. Eric stopped and stared at Marcus who gave him a rather measuring look.

"You just can't find good help these days," said Marcus, gazing upon the bodies of his guards. "You would have made an excellent gladiator, Viking, and I mean that as a true compliment."

Marcus snapped his fingers and a new squad of guards entered the room. They were vampires and they wore leather gloves and carried weapons of silver. Eric bared his fangs again and, in a surprising move, Marcus flashed into movement. Before Natalie's stunned eyes, they appeared against the closest wall. Marcus held Eric against the wall the the throat. Eric struggled to dislodge Marcus's arm, but Marcus only tightened his grip and smiled. Even though Eric was taller, Marcus began to raise him up along the wall until his feet dangled above the floor. Eric bared his fangs and growled in anger.

"Let him go," cried Natalie. "He will leave. Just let me talk to him."

"Oh, I doubt that," replied Marcus. "It seems your suitor has left his common sense at the door."

Marcus savagely twisted Eric's neck and broke it as Natalie screamed. Marcus flung Eric to the side with one arm as if he were flinging a rag doll. Eric dropped and rolled in a heap and laid lifeless on the floor.

"You killed him," cried Natalie, as tears poured from her eyes.

Marcus turned back to her and rolled his eyes, "He's a vampire, remember? He'll heal in a moment or two."

Marcus signaled his vampire guards and they moved and swiftly silvered Eric. Eric was rousing and one of the guards grabbed his head and, with a vicious pull, aligned his head back on his neck. Eric cried out in pain and sagged in the guards arms, but he managed to raise his head on his now healed neck and delivered a defiant look on Marcus. The guards pushed him to his knees and Marcus smiled down at him.

"Should we stake him?" asked one of the guards.

"No!" cried out Natalie.

"This party is just getting started," replied Marcus. "He came all this way, it would be a shame to not let him join in the festivities."

Marcus walked back to Natalie and Eric weakly struggled against his restraints. Marcus touched one of her tears as Natalie shied away from his fingers. He walked back to Eric and opened his hand so that Eric could see her tear. Eric's stared at it and his eyes widened. He then raised them up to Marcus. At the end of Marcus's finger was Natalie's tear. But, it was only tinged with blood.

"I think that your Viking should at least find out what he's risking his immortality for," said Marcus. "He's earned that, I believe."

Marcus spread the watery tear between his fingers and watched it disappear. "She is evolving, our Natalie. You should ask yourself, Viking, why you care so much about her. After all, you haven't known her for very long. She's not your child or even bonded to you by blood. Yet, here you are risking that immortal vampire life fo yours trying to save her. And guesses?"

"I made a pact with her," replied Eric. "To protect her."

"How noble," said Marcus. "But, we both know that you are a vampire. And vampires lie and cheat all the time. No, there is something else at work here. A reason behind this infatuation with her. It's really not your fault and it's a reason that I've been so lenient with you."

Marcus strolled back to Natalie and stared at her. "She's very beautiful, but you've had thousands of beautiful women in your long life. Why is this one so important? If you look into those deep gray eyes that are the color of the deep and stormy Mediterranean sea, you can feel yourself falling into those bewitching depths. The pull of those eyes are like a force of gravity and you, Viking, have fallen in. Hook, line and sinker, I'm afraid."

"You aren't making any sense," replied Eric.

"He's crazy, just like Carlo was," said Natalie.

"Now, I resent that," retorted Marcus. "But, I'll admit that Carlo was crazy. Bats in the belfry crazy, although he hid it well. Now, speaking of Carlo, let's move on with my story since the sun is impatient to rise this morning. Carlo was an old one, ancient even by our standards. Over three thousand years old and old enough to know first-hand some of the ancient myths and legends of vampires. Of course, we weren't known as vampires back then. Almost every civilization of mankind had some lore of blood-drinking demons that were what vampires were known as. But, Carlo was convinced that there were other types of beings who resembled vampires, yet were different. He spent an unreasonable amount of time searching for these creatures of legend. He said that he had found one once when he visited me after we parted company. A proud creature that had refused to bow to him. He said that he had attacked it and drained it of it's blood before he killed it. It's blood was magical, he said, and he carried it in a large jeweled metal bottle. I personally thought the he had killed some poor unfortunate vampiress. But, Carlo could not be convinced otherwise. He couldn't let go of his little obsession and he tried a few times to turn some unfortunate humans with that blood. Thank goodness, I wasn't one of those attempts because it never worked. He tried different ceremonies and different types of subjects, but none ever rose and his precious supply of blood dwindled. He resolved himself to waiting for the right human to try what was left on and that was where Natalie comes into the story."

"It's getting close to dawn," hissed Eric. "Can you move this story along?"

Marcus frowned at being interrupted, but continued, "You see, Natalie has descended from an ancient royal line of Hebrew blood."

"What? That's ridiculous," hissed Natalie. "My family isn't Jewish."

"You have one significant Hebrew ancestor," replied Marcus. "And, a little drop of demon blood in that family, as well."

"This is insane," said Natalie.

Marcus smiled and asked, "Are you ready for the final reveal?" He looked over at Eric and said, "The legend that so fascinated Carlo was that of the Estries. They were blood-drinking demons of ancient Hebrew lore. In many ways, they resembled succubi. They were beautiful and seductive and preyed upon mainly human males."

Marcus smirked and said, "Although, it appears that human males aren't the only ones so susceptible to their charms. Sweet Natalie has been working her mojo on you, Viking. Those intense feelings that she generates in you are just a result of her powers. Sorry, to shatter your illusions, sister, but he has a right to know the truth."

Eric stared at Natalie in thought and she closed her eyes and turned away. "I would have never been so cruel as to deceive you like that."

"Oh, don't be mad at her," chuckled Marcus. "The girl can't help what she is. But, you might want to thank me for severing her hold over you."

Eric turned an angry gaze on Marcus who added, "Or, maybe not. Ignorance is bliss, I suppose."

"None of this explains why I am here," said Natalie. "I'm still a vampire, even if I'm some sort of Estrie which I still think is still ridiculous."

"The Estries were said to have been created by God at twilight before the first Sabbath. Because the sun set before they were completely formed, they had the power to change their forms, usually into birds or cats. But, the most important thing that you can glean from that myth is that they were created in the last rays of the sun before it sank below the horizon. Now, do I have everyone's attention?" asked Marcus.

As Natalie and Eric silently stared at him, Marcus said, "While Estries preferred the shadows, they were not cursed to it like all other vampires are."

"Are you sure that you aren't as crazy as Carlo?" asked Natalie. "That is some ancient myth that consumed Carlo and drove him crazy and caused him to take everything away from me in his sickness."

"I admit that he could be rather cruel at times," replied Marcus.

There was an odd look in his eyes and Natalie realized that she was probably not the only victim of Carlo's cruelty.

"I still don't understand what happened to me," said Natalie. "Was Carlo my maker or not?"

"In a way," replied Marcus. "I'm guessing that he gave you the last of the so-called magic blood and perhaps some of his own blood as well. Enough of his so that he would be able to sense your emotions and trick you into obeying him. I'm sure that he spent the night with you in the ground as any dutiful maker would."

Natalie had tried so long to forget the events of that night. Remembering it was like reliving a nightmare all over. But, she thought back to that night that was a disturbing memory of broken visions that she wasn't even sure were true anymore. She remembered Carlo biting her as she weakly tried to push him off. But, he was so strong and there wasn't any mercy in him for her. She saw her vision grow darker as he sucked out what remained of her blood from her body. Slowly, he stopped and laid her on the grass. She felt her heart thump weakly in her chest as the time between each beat grew longer and longer. It was dying and Natalie listened to the sounds her own death. She was limp and lifeless and couldn't even turn her head. So, her eyes stared in a hazy vision as she saw a servant approach Carlo with a jewel-encrusted metal bottle. Carlo cradled her head and pressed the bottle to her lips. She gazed into his eyes that seemed as dark as the blackness of the oblivion that she had journeyed to that night she tried to end her life by her own hand.

"Drink," he said. "Drink and live or die."

Natalie tried to turn her head away, but she lacked the strength. "Die," was all she had the strength to say.

Carlo frowned and said, "Foolish girl." He forced apart her lips and tilted the bottle. Unable to resist, Natalie swallowed the blood and Carlo upended the bottle and drained the contents down her throat. Trapped in his arms, she had felt a tear slide down her cheek. Carlo had then bitten his wrist and fed her a small amount of his blood. The last thing that she remembered was hearing the sound of shovels digging into the earth as her heart gave up it's fight to live and grew still and silent forever in her chest. Natalie fought her way from that cruel memory and found herself back upon the slab and facing Marcus.

"Whatever is going on between us doesn't involve Eric," said Natalie. "You've shown him that his feelings for me aren't real. Just let him leave."

"Things have gone too far for that," replied Marcus. "Besides, I'm betting that he is just as curious as me about what happens when the sunlight touches that pretty flesh of yours. Perhaps, I should tie him next to you so that you can gaze into each other's eyes before one or both of you greet the sun."

It was then that a rush of air was heard. Marcus looked to the opening in the roof as a vampire dropped out of the sky. He landed on Natalie's slab in a crouched position. He was wearing simple jeans and a white shirt that resembled a tunic top. He briefly looked at her and then his eyes took in the sights of Eric and Marcus. Natalie watched as his beautiful and angelic face took on a fierceness that she had not thought possible. He dropped his fangs and bared them at Marcus. Marcus was smart enough to realize that this vampire was a significant threat to him since they were of a similar age.

"Save your child and go," whispered Natalie. "Neither one of you needs to die here."

Godric turned his beautiful eyes to hers and, inside those eyes that knew their own sorrows, Natalie saw the truth of the love he bore Eric. For that brief moment, Natalie thought that he would take Eric and protect him by leaving with him. But, Godric turned his eyes back on Marcus.

"I have two children here," he said. "And I'm not leaving either one of them behind."

**A/N: **Sorry, this is ending on a cliff-hanger. But, we all knew Godric would never let his child go into danger alone. Yet, Godric sees two children here. Can it be that all along he wanted to make Natalie part of his family by joining her to Eric?

This fight has just moved to the next level, but Eric still has something up his sleeve, I do believe.

I included in the story the folklore of the Estries which were beautiful vampires of Hebrew lore.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **We see the battle between Godric and Marcus and what happens to everyone. Ahem, that means Natalie and Eric.

Chapter 18

I

Moving at a speed that made his body blur, Godric launched himself at Marcus. They met each other in a explosive impact and whirled over and over with each other. The action was too fast even for Natalie's vampire eyes to follow. The two guards holding Eric kept their grip on him and watched the action, but didn't make any moves to interfere. The silver restraints kept Eric on his knees and kept him from becoming a force in the battle that was raging between Godric and Marcus. The guards were well aware that Marcus wouldn't have a chance against both Godric and Eric. Natalie looked over and saw Eric's face crease with worry and concern as he weakly pulled against the guards. A soft sob escaped from her because she was well aware of the seriousness of this situation. Marcus could order Eric to be staked at any time and those two vampires could then enter the fray against Godric. Even brave Godric would fall against three vampires. Natalie twisted her wrists and wondered if she could shift fast enough to escape, anyway. Or, would her feline or bird body be torn limb from limb as the silver nooses held her tightly in place.

It was then that Godric sailed across the room and slammed into the bars of her cell. He didn't even have time to drop before Marcus appeared and threw him into a concrete wall. He hit with a bone-crushing impact and slipped to the floor on his knees. Eric bared his fangs and growled in anger and Natalie could see the desperation on his face to get free and help his maker. Marcus strolled across the floor as Godric slowly regained his feet. His eyes noticed the tattoos on Godric that were exposed from the several tears in his shirt. Marcus seemed to sneer in distaste.

"Barbarian Gaul," he hissed. "Rome conquered your pathetic race and I'm going to annihilate you, as well, along with your child."

Marcus smiled, "Natalie, of course, I'll keep. She'll eventually come around and see things my way. Perhaps, she'll learn obedience in my bed."

Eric snarled and Marcus smirked. "It's not my fault that you didn't get to sample the goods before you meet the true death."

"Two thousand years have taught you nothing," said Godric to Marcus.

"On the contrary, time has taught me how to be even more ruthless," replied Marcus. He turned to his guards and ordered, "Stake the Viking, now."

It was at that moment that sunlight began to shine through the opening in the ceiling. It illuminated the edge of the platform that held Natalie and she turned her eyes away from the brightness. It fell on her hands and they began to smoke. Little tendrils of vapor rose up in a delicate spiral and Natalie cried out. Every set of vampire eyes in the room was fixed upon her as they witnessed her reaction to sunlight. Natalie arched against the slab and tried to look at what was happening to her. But, she still had the presence of mind to try and plead with Marcus.

"Please, stop this, Marcus," she said. "Just let them go."

"I know how to deal with my enemies, little sister," replied Marcus. "Hmmm, it seems that you aren't quite as resistant as I had hoped for."

While the guards holding Eric were still engrossed in watching Natalie, Godric in a surprise move, shot across the room and hit the lever that released Natalie's restraints. Natalie was now bathed in sunlight and she began to levitate upwards. Her skin still seemed to smoke, but there wasn't any apparent damage. It was as if some element or chemical was being excreted out of her pores. Natalie rotated in a slow circle and everyone was frozen in place as they watched. Suddenly, her hair began to grow. It grew rapidly to the length that it had been when she died and, as Natalie tossed her head, it changed back to a dark auburn color. That glossy hair seemed to undulate and shimmer of it's own accord. Natalie lifted her head and looked into the golden light of the sun. A smile of pure joy came over her face.

Eric, as he watched from the floor, thought that he had never seen a more beautiful sight than Natalie bathed in the sunshine. Her hair flashed as it reflected the sun's rays and her pale skin glowed. He saw the sun reflected in her eyes and thought that he would never get closer to the sun than this little glimpse. He knew that he would be able to taste the sunshine on her skin. She was something that wasn't supposed to be possible, yet she was real. A myth made into flesh. She possessed the gift that all vampires could only dream of. She was even more priceless than he had ever imagined.

Slowly, Natalie descended to the floor and lightly touched down. She stepped from the light and faced everyone in the room.

"You are unharmed," said Marcus. "What burned away?"

"The last traces of Carlo's blood," replied Natalie. "The sunlight was the catalyst needed to complete my transformation."

Natalie appeared as still as death, but she leaped into motion and startled everyone. She grabbed the stake out of the guard's hand and tossed him across the floor where he landed in the ever widening pool of sunshine. He immediately shrieked and smoldered before igniting into a fireball. The other guard was so stunned that Natalie threw him into the sunlight as well. Godric chose that moment to renew his assault on Marcus. The two of them began to hit at each other. Every blow would have easily killed a man, thought Natalie. Natalie moved to quickly release Eric. Once the silver restraints were removed, his skin healed and he quickly got to his feet. He grabbed Natalie and kissed her forehead. As he turned away to join Godric in the fight, Natalie held onto this arm. He turned back and gave her a brief smile and gently removed his arm from her.

"I have to help Godric," he said.

"Not without me, you don't," replied Natalie.

Eric smiled at her fierceness and her courage. He had known all along that she was a fighter and a survivor. She was probably braver than all of them put together, he thought. She could fight at his side any day. With a nod to her, they both approached Marcus and Godric. Marcus had Godric pinned to the floor and he bared his fangs in a display of superiority. Before Eric could rush and stop Marcus from tearing out Godric's neck, the door to the room burst open and thudded against the wall. That surprised Marcus and he looked up. Godric then kicked Marcus off him and he was thrown backwards into the cell bars with such force that they rattled in their holdings. Godric leaped up in a blur and put himself in front of Eric and Natalie as he once again faced Marcus. Everyone watched as black suited military guards entered the room in a neat formation and Nan Flanagan brought up the rear. She walked down the line of her armed guards and her eyes took everything in. When she saw the platform with it's silver restraints in the sunshine, her eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes flickered over the two burned guards and then focused on Marcus, Godric, Eric and Natalie. She held a hand to shield her eyes from the light and ordered one of her guards to close the opening in the ceiling.

Marcus gazed at her and demanded, "What's going on here?"

"You tell me," replied Nan.

"It took you long enough," said Eric.

Nan passed her eyes over Eric and frostily replied, "Traffic, what can I say?"

Nan gave a signal to her guards and they aimed their weapons at Eric. But, slowly, they moved off him and focused on Marcus. Several red laser dots appeared on his chest and he bared his fangs in anger.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" he hissed.

Nan strolled over to the platform and inspected the silver nooses. She lifted her head and examined the panels directly above it that opened to the sun.

"Is this how you take care of your wards, Your Majesty?" she asked. "The Marquis de Sade would be impressed."

"She's mine to do with as I please," said Marcus.

"She was yours," replied Nan, coldly. "It's not hard to see why the child ran away from you in the first place. She's a potential PR nightmare. A human turned against her will by one of the most powerful kings in this land. Then, made an orphan by a bit of patricide on the part of her sibling. You were supposed to take care of her, not torture her."

"That action was also sanctioned by you," said Marcus.

"Things change," replied Nan. She turned to Eric and said, "Viking, you are hereby installed as her guardian. She quite a little valuable vampire."

Eric froze momentarily as he wondered if Nan knew Natalie's secret. Nan stared at him for a moment and added, "Lucky for you that she's rich, having inherited her maker's assets, along with those of her sibling."

"What?" demanded Marcus.

"You've just been deposed, Your Majesty," replied Nan. "I expected more from you, but I'm on a tight schedule and I don't have time to deal with screw-ups like this."

"You can't do this," hissed Marcus. "I demand to see my lawyer. And that girl is something more valuable than this measly kingdom."

"Oh, really?" replied Nan with little enthusiasm.

"She can walk in the sunshine. We all saw it," said Marcus.

Nan roved her eyes over Godric and Eric who both shrugged. The other two guards were past the point of holding a conversation with anybody. Marcus began to backup.

"Now, you're a raving lunatic as well? Did the power go to your head or something?" asked Nan.

"They're lying to protect her," hissed Marcus.

Nan rolled her eyes and hissed, "I'm surrounded by f*ckups! But, you are one problem that I can deal with permanently."

With a signal to her guards, they fired off a volley at Marcus. Several bullets hit him and one pierced his heart because he erupted in an explosion of blood and gore. Nan stared at the puddle that was once Marcus in satisfaction and then turned her cold gaze to Eric.

"Consider us even," she said.

"For now," replied Eric.

Nan frowned and said, "Please tell me that this miserable place at least has comfortable coffins since I'm stuck here until sunset."

II

Since Natalie was familiar with the mansion and with the servants, she handled all the arrangements for Nan and her AVL guards. Since the sun was already up, things were quickly completed and Natalie only had Godric and Eric to settle in. She escorted them down another wing of the mansion that her original room has been in. She chose a room across from her room for Godric and showed him inside. It was light-tight and the shutters were already down. She showed him the small attached bath and the large bed. Before she left, Natalie stepped up to Godric and enveloped him in a big hug. She tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"I know vampires don't like to be touched, but you deserve this for coming to my rescue," she said.

"I'm not complaining," replied Godric.

Natalie looked into his blue eyes and, instead of that usual haunted look, she saw affection and warmth inside of them. She let go of him and softly kissed his cheek.

"You were the first vampire who ever showed me any true kindness," Natalie said. "You risked so much to come here. I'm glad that you're my friend."

Godric smiled, "I'm a little more than just your friend, Natalie. We are family, now."

Natalie kissed him again and whispered, "I love you, Godric."

When Natalie once again stepped outside the room, she found Eric patiently waiting for her. Natalie dropped her eyes and was uncomfortable. Marcus had told Eric that his feelings for her weren't real. He had been right about the what she was, maybe he was right about that, too. She knew that she hadn't consciously done anything. But, were his feelings real or not?

"I...I have a room for you, as well," said Natalie. She turned and started down the hallway, but Eric grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I want to stay with you," he said.

Natalie nervously tried to find something to do with her hands and they fluttered at her sides. She looked up at Eric and said, "I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted. Marcus tried to warn you about me."

"I don't care what Marcus said," said Eric. "I know what I want."

He gently touched her chin and lightly caressed her. His eyes searched hers for a long moment and seemed to be looking for something. He must have found what he was seeking because he smirked at her.

"I'm used to getting what I want, little vampire," said Eric.

"I'm not just any vampire," replied Natalie. "There are stings attached to me."

"That's what I'm counting on," said Eric. "I'm not letting you get away from me."

Natalie smiled and pulled him inside her room, not knowing that Godric had heard their conversation outside his door. Godric smiled as he laid down. He had been absolutely right about her. He had known that her gentle heart would love his child. As completely opposite as they appeared to be on the outside, they were very similar on the inside where it counted. Natalie had strength where it mattered. For someone she loved, she would be as fierce as a lioness. She was what Eric needed even if he had not known that he was missing something. Sleep took Godric away from his musings, but a peaceful and still sly little smile graced his face.

III

Natalie and Eric found her way to her old bed and settled comfortably together. Eric propped himself up on his elbow and trailed his other hand through her now auburn hair.

"Do you miss the blonde hair?" she asked.

"I always did have a thing for redheads," he replied. "Especially saucy ones."

"You had better go to sleep or you'll get the bleeds," said Natalie.

"Saved by sunrise," replied Eric. "But, I won't be deterred for long."

"Maybe, I want you at full strength," teased Natalie.

"Ooh, that was saucy," said Eric. "Shameless tease."

Natalie giggled and dropped her hand to Eric's tummy and started to inch it downward. He grabbed it and said, "Just because you are immune to the sun, doesn't mean that I am. Or, I would gladly punish you for teasing me so wickedly."

He linked his fingers with hers and kissed the top of Natalie's hand. He stared over at Natalie and let go of her hand and pulled her close to him. She nestled close to him and laid her head in the crook of his arm. He caressed her shoulder for a moment and realized that he was enjoying just being in such close contact with her. He never slept during the daytime with anyone else before, but now he knew that he wanted to spend every day with Natalie in his arms. He felt something that he didn't understand. It was a feeling that he wasn't used to feeling. But, if he had to put a word to it, he might say that he felt contentment. He reached down and lifted her head. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You came for me," said Natalie.

"You just can't get rid of me that easily," replied Eric with a smile.

Natalie drew him closer and said, "I know a good thing when I see it."

IV

Eric awoke and found Natalie still peacefully resting next to him. He reached for her and drew her closer and her eyes fluttered open. He softly kissed her and his hand trailed into her soft hair. Natalie returned his kiss with passion and a feeling of excitement welled up inside of him. But, there was something important to do before joining themselves together physically. He pulled away and looked directly into Natalie's gray eyes. He was not going to be denied on this front. This wasn't going to be some quick and frenzied coupling. This was something that was going to be done right.

"We will be one," said Eric.

"I thought that we were on our way to doing that," said Natalie, with a smile, as she reached for him.

"We will be one in body as well as spirit," replied Eric.

Natalie's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. He felt her hand tremble as he took it into his. Even without a bond, he felt her fear. He softly caressed her hand and said, "It's not the what you think it will be. It's not about control. It's about sharing. Sharing everything between us."

As Natalie still seemed hesitant, he added with a smile, "It makes the sex even better."

Eric rolled onto his back and settled onto the pillows. He placed his wrist into Natalie's hands. He watched her with such a look of intensity that Natalie's hands trembled. His eyes seemed to grow dark with need. She felt a response grow inside of her. It started in the pit of her stomach and it felt like a little burning ember. She felt the sensation grow larger as it seemed to consume her. She was awash in the desire to sink her fangs into his flesh and join his blood with hers. There was a primal need to touch him and feel him beneath her fingertips. To feel his flesh pressed against hers. To pull him between her legs and engage in wild, passionate sex with him. To acknowledge that she loved him, but wanted to rut like an animal with him. She looked at him and saw the same desires within his eyes.

Natalie gently kissed his wrist and said, "No, not from this spot."

Eric held her eyes a moment longer and turned his head and offered her his throat. Natalie leaned down and kissed his neck. She trailed her tongue to his ear and traced the perfect curve of that well-formed ear with it.

"No, not from this spot, either," she said.

Eric turned back and gazed at her questioningly. Natalie moved astride and pulled his tee shirt off. She ran her hands over his chest. She bent down and kissed him between his nipples. His hands gripped her shoulders as Natalie trailed a tongue over each one of his nipples. She gently sucked on one of them and Eric made a soft growl in pleasure. She sat up and gave him a smile.

"Nope, still not right," she said.

Natalie kissed a path down his chest and slid farther down his tall body. She looked into his eyes and holding his gaze she began to undo his pants. They seemed to melt off his body and Natalie held his eyes as she touched him. Her hands caressed him and Eric closed his eyes and arched his hips upwards.

Natalie dropped her fangs and when Eric opened his eyes at the sound, she said, "Here."

Eric didn't think it was possible for him to become any more aroused, but somehow Natalie's naughtiness inflamed him even more.

"I'm planning on using that later on, you know," he said.

"You're a vampire," said Natalie with a smirk. "It will heal."

Natalie bent down and sweetly kissed him. Then, she bit him. He heard her retract her fangs and then he couldn't focus on anything too specific anymore. All he felt was wave after wave of pleasure as Natalie expertly guided him to ecstasy. His fangs dropped as he heard himself make growls and groans. He didn't care if the entire world heard him. He made a loud moan when he felt the bond forming. In the midst of his own blinding pleasure, he could feel Natalie. He felt her excitement as she controlled his reactions. He felt her satisfaction as she listened to his cries and growls. But, most important of all, he felt what was in her heart. He knew his Natalie, now better than ever. Higher and higher he rose as Natalie alternated teasing with devastating pleasure. Until, he came in a blindingly sweet orgasm that caused him to shudder from the aftershocks. He sighed her name and pulled her up.

He enfolded her in an embrace and marveled how how her body molded against his. Natalie looked down at him and kissed him.

"I've never blood bonded like that before," said Eric.

Natalie smiled, "Maybe, you were right about me."

Eric raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"That I'm not as innocent as I look," she said.

"Be still my cold vampire heart," replied Eric.

Natalie giggled and Eric swiftly rolled her over and bared his fangs at her. He smiled and said, "I have you exactly where I want you. You'll received no mercy from me."

"Ooh, dominating Eric," replied Natalie. "I think I might enjoy this."

"What do you mean think?" said Eric.

"You'll have to prove those promises to me," said Natalie.

"My pleasure," replied Eric. "But, first we have the little issue of completing our bond."

Eric began to move lower and Natalie giggled as his lips tickled her.

"Hey, be careful down there," she admonished.

"You're a vampire, you'll heal," said Eric. "It's my turn, now."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Okay, there is more Eric and Natalie yumminess here. What have those two crazy kids been doing? What do you think, lol. Now, I have tried to leave out gross descriptions and I think this is still teen rated, but if I'm wrong, I will change the classification of the story. This is mainly Eric's POV.

Chapter 19

Eric sat in his chair and observed his clientele. As his eyes passed over the bar, he thought that things never seemed to change much. At least, not in this place, he amended himself. It was then that he felt Natalie's presence. He could sense her mood and he gave a tiny smile. His little vampire was in need of some personal attention. He closed his eyes briefly and felt that same desire begin to be mirrored within his body. They were linked now. Well, he thought, he was more than willing to devote some quality time to her needs. Natalie had surpassed all of his expectations. She engaged in sex the same way that she approached everything in her undead life. Her passion was like a catalyst that ignited his own passion as well. He was in awe of her. He stood up and turned back to Pam who had been draped across the back of his chair.

"Don't bother," she said. "I know where you're going."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Eric.

"Only to someone who knows you," replied Pam. "And that used to be only me."

Eric studied his child. For over a hundred years, she had been at his side. Her loyalty was without question. He didn't want dissention in his house and it was only logical that Pam would feel a little jealousy towards Natalie. He didn't want to part with his child, but he wondered if she was reaching the point where she wanted to strike out on her own. It would be selfish of him to prevent her from growing in another direction if that was her choice.

"Are you unhappy?" asked Eric. "With Natalie?"

"No, I would tell you if I thought that she wasn't worthy of my maker," replied Pam. "I'm no shrinking violet."

Eric smiled and said, "No one ever accused you of that."

"Go on," said Pam. "I'll take care of things here."

Eric quickly departed and Pam watched him go. He was different, she thought. But, the change looked good on him. No, she wasn't worried about him and that was a relief. If she had to share him with anyone, at least, it was someone that she could respect.

Eric let himself into the studio. Natalie had purchased it for a bargain because it needed to be renovated. But, she had said that was better because she could change it to suit her needs. Most of the work was done and her furniture had arrived. She was doing the final touches and had been extremely excited to once again renew her love for photography. The studio was dark and it appeared empty. But, Eric knew that it wasn't. He could sense Natalie in the shadows. She was stalking him and he smiled to himself. He heard a noise to his left like a pebble skipping across the floor. Just as he moved in that direction, Natalie struck. The next second, he found himself flung against the wall. Natalie held his hands down and bared her fangs at him and growled. As he looked into that display of primal aggression, she then smiled sweetly at him and kissed him. Her hands let go of his and Eric wrapped his arms around her as she leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. When his hands moved over the rounded contours of her butt, she gave a soft moan.

"Touch me like that and I just might let you have your way with me," she said.

"Were you expecting me?" asked Eric.

"I…..I could sense that you were coming," replied Natalie.

"That's because you called me," said Eric.

"I did?" asked Natalie.

"You were sending me a clear signal that you needed me to come here and well, you know," said Eric. He pressed his hips into her and Natalie giggled.

"Of course, I could have got my signals mixed up," said Eric. "If you don't want me, I'll just be going."

Natalie tightened her grip on him, "You're not going anywhere buddy. Your woman needs you to take care of her needs."

"I like the sound of that," replied Eric.

Still holding her, he began to carry her to the couch that was part of a sitting area in the studio. But, as he drew close, Natalie whispered into his ear, "Rug."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but lowered her to the soft rug. Natalie pulled him closer for a moment and then began to release him from his jeans. Within a matter of seconds, she gave a gasp of pleasure at his state.

"My, you're ready, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Only for you," replied Eric.

He began to remove her blouse, but Natalie stopped his hands.

"I don't want to wait," she said. "I want you, right now."

Eric moved his hand up her skirt and found that she wasn't wearing panties. He dropped his fangs and bared them.

"Wanton little sex kitten," he hissed.

Natalie smiled wickedly, "Only for you."

She pulled him down with her and guided him inside. She arched against him and displayed her fangs. Eric leaned down and licked at her fangs as he moved strongly within her. As Natalie's excitement grew, she matched every one of his moves. Her fingers dug into him and she uttered ever louder noises of pleasure. There was nothing like being shown that you were doing a good job, thought Eric. He could sense her growing pleasure that seemed to bloom with every thrust he made. He closed his eyes and his mind began to join with hers. Her pleasure became his. The lines separating them began to fade away and Natalie gave a cry when she felt that happen. He felt a mild moment of panic from her, but, as he continued, he felt her once again surrender. Together, they rose higher. Bathed in each other's pleasure, they joined as one.

It was she that whispered in his ear, "Together."

He knew what she meant and, like the complicated steps of a dance, Natalie and he synchronized their reactions. With a soft cry, Natalie pulled him closer and they came at the same time. After the aftershocks passed over them, Eric lay between her legs with his head resting on her tummy. Natalie brushed her hands through his hair and Eric felt like a well-satisfied cat being petted by his mistress. He nuzzled her soft flesh and Natalie giggled.

"You are an amazing vampire lover," said Natalie.

"I'm your only vampire lover," replied Eric.

"Good point," said Natalie. "Perhaps, I need to take another vampire lover just so that I'll have something to gage your performance by."

Eric raised his head and said, "Nope, not going to happen."

"I sense a little possessiveness," replied Natalie.

Eric smiled, "That's right, little vampire. You are all mine. Every inch of this delectable body is mine."

Natalie ran her hands through his hair and said, "I think that I can live with that."

Later on in bed at their home, Natalie lay next to him. They now slumbered the daytime hours together and within each other's arms. The sun would be rising soon and Natalie could feel its approach. She caressed Eric. She wanted to talk about the bond and what was happening to her. Eric propped himself up on his elbow and trailed a finger down her arm.

"What is happening to me?" asked Natalie.

"You are feeling the bond as it grows stronger," replied Eric.

"I feel like a part of me is missing when you aren't with me," said Natalie.

"That's because each one of us carried a piece of the other," replied Eric. "You have taken my blood and my essence inside you and I you."

Eric gave her a wicked smile and added, "It makes you automatically happy when I am around you. As well as horny."

Natalie pursed her full lips, "Was this your plan all along? To make me fall under your spell?"

"I told you, little vampire, that I was used to getting what I wanted," said Eric.

Natalie gazed into his eyes and he wondered for a moment if Marcus had been right about her. Was he falling into those depths? Just as quickly, he realized that there wasn't some sort of supernatural magic that had made him fall for her. It was who she was at her core that had always captivated him.

Eric linked his hand with hers and kissed it. "Don't I make you happy?"

"Yes," replied Natalie. She petted him and added, "Very."

"Plus, there are perks for being this connected with me," said Eric.

Natalie looked at him questioningly and Eric added, "I have the inside track on knowing how to please you."

Eric moved close to her and began to kiss her on the neck. Natalie immediately pressed against him, but she then tried to push him off.

"It's almost sunrise," she said.

Eric grabbed her and pulled her snugly against him and grinned, "There is still enough time for me to give you a quickie."

Natalie rolled him underneath her and stared down at him, "Only, if you promise to make it up to me at sunset. So, you had better get your rest because I'm expecting mind-blowing sex."

"Don't I always deliver?" asked Eric.

"Yes," sighed Natalie as she leaned down to kiss him.

Several days later, Eric paid another visit to Natalie's studio. She had everything up and running and the interior was a sleek modern affair. As Eric quietly approached, Eric could see that she was taking photographs of a leanly athletic young man. His hair was short and he had a very photogenic face with high cheekbones. Natalie gave basic instructions, but the young man seemed to know how to pose. Eric could hear the pictures snapping away. Natalie looked over to Eric and gave him a sultry look. Little vixen, he thought. Almost as if she could read his mind, Natalie smiled at him and gave him a wink. She turned back to her model and dismissed him. As the boy left the studio, Natalie came over to the sitting area and took a seat beside him.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Can't I come and visit my ward?" asked Eric.

Natalie leaned closer and kissed his ear, "Aren't I a little more than your ward?"

"Are you teasing me?" asked Eric.

"Is that a request?" replied Natalie.

She began to walk her fingers down his chest. Eric closed his eyes and said, "Whoever said that nice girls were boring never met you."

Natalie leaned in and licked his ear, "Nice girls like good sex just as much as bad girls. I'd be more than happy to demonstrate that fact to you."

Natalie finally inched her way down to Eric's jeans and her fingers moved to tease him. She again moved to his ear and said, "When nice girls are naughty, you can't help but sit up and take notice."

"I think that you've made your point," said Eric.

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Her breasts were tantalizingly close and Eric took a moment to nuzzle them through her dress.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Really?" asked Natalie.

Eric pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. It had a tiny bow attached to it and he handed it to Natalie.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," replied Eric.

Natalie opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. She looked it over and her eyes widened.

"You aren't teasing me, right?" she asked.

"Now, would I do that?" replied Eric.

Natalie gave a squeal of excitement and began to lavish him with kisses all over his face.

"I take it that this pleases you?" he asked.

Natalie took his jaw in her hand and kissed him on the lips. When he opened his mouth slightly, Natalie used her tongue. Eric slid his hand under her dress and moved it gently between her legs. Natalie broke contact with the kiss and uttered a soft moan. Natalie arched against him and held onto his shoulders as she dropped the two Anubis Air tickets to Paris to the floor.

"That also pleases me," sighed Natalie.

"I kinda thought it would," smirked Eric.

Eric continued to pleasure her and she slowly relaxed and began to move with his touch. She cupped his jaw and softly moaned into his ear. He could smell the pear-scented shampoo that she used. She tossed that lovely auburn hair back and arched again and Eric took in her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed in bliss and her lips were slightly parted.

He knew that she was almost there and he softly said, "Open you eyes and look at me."

Natalie opened those beautiful gray eyes and stared into his. Her pupils were dilated with arousal. There revealed before him was a window into her soul. He saw the raw undiluted essence of Natalie. He felt her pull on him like a physical touch. He realized that she wasn't his, but that he was hers. This orphan, magical and mystical Estrie had captured his heart and made it feel again. Natalie leaned in and kissed him and then she drew her arms around him as she came. It was his name on her lips that she whispered in his ear. Eric dropped his fangs and plunged them into her neck as she was still gripped in the throes of her climax. As he tasted her sweet blood, she came again and rocked against him.

She slowly came down as Eric licked her neck. Eric wrapped her tightly within in his arms and hoarsely whispered, "My lover."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Eric and Natalie arrive in Paris and get an unexpected visit. Someone as old as Eric has got to have some history.

Chapter 20

I

Natalie stood staring at the sleek space Anubis Air coffin. It didn't look much like a traditional coffin, but it still was, she thought. Could she help it if sleeping in a coffin creeped her out? She couldn't understand how so many vampires still loved sleeping in those things. She had seen Pam's pink coffin at Fangtasia. I guess, as far as coffins go, it was cute, she thought. But it still was a coffin, dammit. Natalie took a breath in and debated arguing with Eric again about this matter. It was then that Eric leaned into her ear.

"It's for your own safety, little vampire," he said.

"But, I don't need to travel inside one of these," replied Natalie.

"I'm well aware of that," said Eric. "And, I'm also aware that they scare you. But, you aren't immune to fire in case there is a crash."

Eric touched her chin and said, "You have to keep what you are a secret which means that you have to behave like any other vampire out in public, understand?"

Natalie stared into his eyes and saw only concern for her in them. She nodded her head and Eric kissed her on the forehead. Natalie grabbed his arm and raised her lips to his. One kiss became two and two became three kisses.

"You keep kissing me like that and we will miss our flight," said Eric.

Natalie kissed him one more time and said, "To be continued, then."

"I'll hold you to that," replied Eric. He held her hand and helped her get into the coffin. He felt her nervousness increase and he caressed her hand.

"You'll be beside me the entire flight?" she asked.

"Promise," replied Eric. "Remember to just go to sleep. When you wake up, we'll be in Paris."

Natalie looked up and gave him a brave smile. Eric smiled back and said, "You just might get one of my naughty dreams to keep you company."

"How naughty?" asked Natalie.

"So naughty that your panties just might incinerate," smirked Eric.

Natalie smirked back and said, "Maybe, I planned ahead and didn't wear any."

"Saucy little tease," hissed Eric.

Eric nodded to the technician that approached to seal Natalie in her coffin for takeoff. Eric watched as he made sure the locks were secure. Before moving to his own coffin, Eric placed his hand on top of Natalie's coffin. He didn't need x-ray vision to know that she placed her hand to the roof of her coffin in the exact same spot. He could sense her and through the bond, he sent her reassuring thoughts. Even though they would travel side by side in separate coffins, they would be able to sense each other and perhaps they would dream of each other. It wasn't such a bad way to pass the time, he thought with a smile.

II

Eric unlocked the door and Natalie rushed inside. He dropped the bags to find that Natalie had left him at the door and was breezing through the apartment. He had the caretaker come and get it ready for their arrival. The coverings from the furniture were removed and the place had been thoroughly cleaned of any dust. Human blood and Tru Blood resided in the small kitchen refrigerator and clean sheets and bedding adorned the large bed. Natalie took in the high ceilings with the beautiful and original moldings. An elaborate chandelier hung just inside the entryway. Coming inside, Eric found Natalie opening the French doors that faced the street. Noises of cars and nightlife filled the room. Natalie stood on the tiny balcony and stared in every direction.

"Well?" asked Eric, coming up behind her.

"I love it," said Natalie with a broad smile. She pulled him close for a quick peck and, then to his surprise, pushed him back inside. She closed the doors behind her and got a very serious look on her face.

"I want to know one thing, Eric Northman," she said.

"Oh, what's that?" he replied.

"Where is the bedroom?" she said. "Because I have serious designs on your virtue."

"I don't have any virtue," replied Eric.

"Well, that makes it even easier for me to have my way with you," said Natalie with a smile.

"I thought that you would want to see the sights," said Eric.

"Oh, I do," smirked Natalie. "And you, naked, on crumpled bed sheets is at the top of my list."

Eric smiled and picked her up in his arms and walked her into the bedroom. It was a large room with crisp white bedding. Natalie pulled him down with her as he eased her onto to the bed. She gazed at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Have I told you how handsome you are?" she asked.

"Not nearly often enough," replied Eric. "I am a vain creature and I like getting my ego stroked."

"It's just criminal of me to neglect you like that," said Natalie. She moved a hand downward and added, "Tell me, is there anything else that you like getting stroked?"

"You're starting to get warm," softly said Eric as he kissed her.

"Lower?" teased Natalie.

"Maybe a little," sighed Eric, as he began to have a serious interest in kissing the outline of her ear.

Natalie moved her hand lower to his belt and said, "How's this?"

"Warmer," said Eric, nuzzling her ear lobe. "But, I'm thinking a little lower still."

"Dirty boy," said Natalie. She moved her hand lower and began to caress him through his jeans. When Eric made a little growl, she asked, "Is this the right spot?"

In response, Eric moved and kissed her and his tongue teased and probed her lips. "There is still something that is not right," said Natalie. As she continued to caress him, Eric moved his hips against her. "I know what it is, now. We need to get you out of those clothes."

In a flash, Natalie used her strength and flipped him over. She began to undo his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. She passed her hands over his chest and smiled.

"This is more like it," she said.

Eric pulled her down into a kiss and his hands began to play across her breasts. It was then that the doorbell began to ring.

"No," groaned Natalie. When Eric tensed to move, Natalie held him down and said, "Don't answer it."

Natalie moved down and began to kiss Eric on his chest and the doorbell went off again.

"I think that I should get-" began Eric. Natalie stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth. She then covered his mouth with a long passionate kiss. But, the doorbell kept on being rung.

"I am seriously going to rip that person's throat out," Natalie hissed.

"You know that gets me all hot when you talk like that," replied Eric.

Eric flipped them over and kissed Natalie. "I'll get rid of whoever it is."

He got off the bed and walked to the front door. Natalie got up and walked to the bedroom doorway in order to see who had interrupted her plans. Who even knew that they were here? Natalie watched as three vampires strode inside the moment that Eric answered the door. Two were males dressed in expensive suits and haircuts. The other vampire was a woman with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black dress and stiletto heels. The female vampire passed a long, lingering look over Eric that succeeded in angering Natalie. Eric must have felt something because he turned to look at her. The vampire followed his eyes and stared at her with a measuring glance. She could feel a flicker of unease from Eric and knew that these vampires were not friends.

"So, who's your plaything?" asked the woman.

"My ward," replied Eric.

"Does this baby vamp have a name?" she asked.

"My name is Natalie," said Natalie, coldly.

"How sweet," purred the female vampire.

"Simone, enough," cut in one of the other vampires. "We have a more important reason for being here besides harassing a defenseless child."

Simone gave her a predatory smile, "But none more fun."

Eric cut in and said, "Natalie, can you leave us alone?"

"Yes, dear, the grownups need to have a little chat," said Simone.

Natalie gave Simone a stony glare and turned around and left the room.

"My, she's got a little temper," said Simone.

"Your interest in her is unwelcome," said Eric. "And unwise."

"Relax, I don't have the time to give your ward a lesson in manners," replied Simone.

"Why are you here?" asked Eric.

"Did you think that you could show up back in town and no one would notice?" replied Simone.

"What she is trying to say is that Max wants to see you," replied the first male vampire. "Tomorrow night at his chateau."

The vampire smiled and said, "Bring your ward. I'm sure that Max will appreciate such a beauty."

Simone hissed in annoyance and the vampire added, "Sorry, Darling, I have to call them like I see them."

"And if I refuse?" asked Eric.

"Max would be disappointed," he replied. "And he doesn't handle rejection very well."

They turned and left, although Simone blew him a kiss on her way out the door.

Eric entered the bedroom to find Natalie reading a novel that she had found in bed. She lifted her eyes to him.

"Are your friends gone?" she asked.

"They aren't exactly my friends," replied Eric.

"She's an old girlfriend, isn't she?" asked Natalie.

"Something like that," replied Eric.

Eric moved next to her and Natalie tried to brush off his hands. Eric was persistent and took her chin in his hand. "I'm a thousand years old, Natalie. I have a few old girlfriends around. I haven't exactly been a monk all these years."

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and added, "You're the only one that matters to me. You're the only one who I have formed a complete bond with."

"I….I didn't know that," softly said Natalie. "Why didn't you before?"

"Because they would have been able to detect the truth," replied Eric. "And, they would have known that I didn't return their feelings."

Natalie stared into his eyes. "You can't hide your secret side away from me, now."

"You told me to trust you and to trust my heart," said Eric.

"I don't remember that," said Natalie.

Eric pulled her down and moved over her, "It might have been in a dream, but you said it."

Natalie raised her hand and placed it over his heart. She gave him a smile and said, "I thought that you were a cold-hearted vampire."

"I am," said Eric with a smirk. "But, I do have that weakness for lost, little strays."

"Lucky for me," replied Natalie.

Eric leaned down and kissed her and said, "Let me show you how lucky."

Natalie pulled him in close, "I'm down with that."

Entwined limbs and muted growls of pleasure ensued. Eric set a delicious rhythm and Natalie pulled him in and matched him. Her sharp fangs nipped at his chest and throat and Eric groaned deep in his throat. Her fingers passed down his sculpted muscles and her nails raked across his bottom that made her drool. He hissed at that and doubled his efforts causing Natalie to close her eyes in bliss.

"Just like that," she moaned softly.

Eric leaned down and kissed her. Natalie returned the kiss and moved and kissed his throat as her fangs teased him by pressing into his flesh without breaking the skin. Her sweet voice urged him on and Eric focused on just them as everything else faded into the background. He moved to kiss her again and sliced his tongue on her fangs. His blood in her mouth caused Natalie to moan and she twisted into the kiss as she sucked at his tongue. Eric shuddered at the sensation of her tasting his blood. In an instant, they came together and they lay together long after, just basking in the sensation of each other's closeness.

Natalie brushed her hand into his hair and marveled at its softness. As Eric turned his blue eyes to hers, Natalie said, "You need to tell me what is going on with those vampires."

"Let me worry about them," said Eric, petting her.

"You aren't alone anymore," replied Natalie. "I've got your back, don't you know that?"

"Just my back?" asked Eric.

Natalie smacked him and said sternly, "Don't make fun of me."

"Never," replied Eric. "I know how brave my little vampire is."

"Just brave?" asked Natalie.

Eric trailed his fingers down her arm, "Well, brave and smart." His fingers slid down to her hips and he leaned into her ear and added, "And sexy."

"So which is more appealing, my brains or my body?" asked Natalie.

"Why do I have to pick?" asked Eric with a smirk. "My choice depends of my intentions."

"And what are your intentions right now?" asked Natalie.

"Absolutely wicked," whispered Eric in her ear.

"I think you're a bad influence," said Natalie.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," replied Eric, pulling her close. "You're aren't exactly running way."

"If you have a thing for strays, then I must have a thing for wicked bad boys," replied Natalie.

"You can't fight that sort of attraction," said Eric, kissing her neck as he moved down to her breasts.

"Who's fighting?" murmured Natalie.

**A/N: **That Simone seems like a beeotch. Is there anything worse than a bad ex-girlfriend? I picked Paris because this season when Eric went missing and Bill was looking for him, Bill said to Sookie that they had searched his plantation in Barbados and his apartment in Paris. And I think that Paris would have been a city that Eric would have visited before he went to the new world.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **We meet Max in this chapter.

Chapter 21

Eric looked back and gave Natalie a reassuring glance. They had just gotten out of the car that had been sent for them. The car had driven down a long driveway until it stopped in front of a very old looking stone building. It was several stories high and its dark windows seemed to stare down at them with foreboding. Natalie was wearing a dark purple dress that flowed over her figure and somehow managed to reveal it as well. It plunged in the front and for a moment Eric was distracted by much more pleasant thoughts. He felt as if he could gaze at her all night, but then the front door opened and a servant ushered them inside. Coming inside, they found Simone dressed in a red dress. Natalie passed her eyes over her and looked at the vampire standing next to her. He was handsome with dark hair and eyes. He was also old, she thought, older than Eric. He was formally dressed and he appeared as comfortable in these clothes as many men do in tee shirts and jeans. He looked at home in this chateau and Natalie wondered at the intrigue and dark acts that had happened here. He must be this Max, she thought. Max quickly passed his eyes over Eric.

"Eric," was all he said.

Then, Eric saw Max turn his eyes to Natalie and he gave her an intense study. It was then Eric realized that Natalie was the reason that they had been summoned here, tonight. This was unexpected and Eric felt a wave of nervousness pass over him. He had been prepared for many possible reasons for Max to summon him, but this interest in Natalie wasn't one of them. Max gave Natalie a warm smile and stepped forward to her.

"What an enchanting child," he said.

He took her hand in his and kissed the top. Yet, he didn't let go of it.

"They didn't do your beauty justice when they described you to me, Mademoiselle Evans," he said.

"You are too kind," demurely replied Natalie.

"I assure you that I am not," he said with a wicked grin.

He pulled her closer and turned back to Eric. With a smile, Max said, "I'll just steal your delightful ward away from you, Eric. I haven't given anyone the grand tour of the chateau in such a long time. You will indulge me, won't you, Mademoiselle?"

"How could I refuse such a generous offer?" replied Natalie. "I hope that you have lots of stories about all the interesting things that have happened here."

"Do you want the historical tour events or do your tastes lie with the more scandalous happenings?" inquired Max.

"The wickedly scandalous, of course," replied Natalie.

"Oh, Eric, I can see why you been hiding her away," purred Max. "If you're not careful, I just might decide to keep her."

Max chuckled at his little joke, but Eric saw the threat in the words. Natalie must have felt his emotions and she looked at him. Max watched this silent interplay with interest. He twirled her away and flashed Eric a wink as he drew Natalie down the hallway.

"Don't worry about your little princess," said Simone. "She's in good hands."

Simone moved to the hallway and said, "Come, I'll find us a drink."

Inside a formal room with high ceilings and antique furniture, Simone poured him a glass of fresh blood from a carafe. She waved at a settee and, as Eric took a seat, she passed the glass to him. Her fingers touched his on purpose in the exchange. She turned away with a smile and seated herself at a baby grand piano. She began to idly tap the keys.

"I never knew that you had a taste for redheads," said Simone.

"After you, blondes lost their charm," replied Eric.

"Ouch, that hurt, Darling," said Simone.

Simone slowly started to play a tune and focused her attention on the keys.

"You deceived me," said Eric.

"Take that up with Max," replied Simone. "Is it somehow depressing to find out that you aren't the center of the universe anymore?"

She stopped playing and turned to look at him. "What Max wants, Max gets. It was foolish of you to bring her here. So don't try to blame me for this."

"You aren't exactly broken hearted about it," replied Eric.

"Can I help it if I'm a little jealous?" said Simone.

She got up and moved towards him, but diverted course and moved behind him. She leaned over the settee and trailed a finger across Eric's ear.

"You just up and left Paris after turning your child," she said. "No goodbyes. Nothing. I deserved more than that."

"That was a long time ago," replied Eric.

"Not so long that I've forgotten it," said Simone. "Tell me, how is darling Pam these days?"

Simone giggled and said, "I heard that she developed a taste for girls. I wonder how long it will be before this one moves on as well. Maybe, your sex skills aren't as fabulous as you think."

"They are good enough that you would still take a roll in the hay if I offered to service you," said Eric. "Which I'm not, so don't get your hopes up."

"You arrogant bastard," hissed Simone.

Eric moved in a flash and grabbed her arm. He leaned in and lethally whispered in her ear, "If you attempt to harm her in any way, I will take care of you personally."

Simone wrenched her arm away, "You forget who you're dealing with, Viking."

It was then that Max and Natalie arrived back. The air was heavy with menace and Natalie stared between Eric and Simone.

"My goodness," said Max. "What has been going on in here, Simone? Eric and Natalie are our honored guests."

Simone nervously fidgeted and smoothed her hair. "Nothing, just a little reminiscing between old friends."

Max squeezed Natalie's hand and said, "Simone is a sore loser, I guess."

"How dare you," said Simone.

After she said the words, she realized what a major mistake she had made. She immediately backpedaled when she saw a frown crease Max's face. "I….I didn't mean that. I spoke without thinking."

"Yes, you do that sometimes," replied Max, giving her an intense study. "But, the fact is that the boy has moved on, my dear."

Max kissed Natalie's hand again and said, "I can see why he is so smitten. I apologize, Mademoiselle, but it seems as if your lover has left a trail of broken hearts in his wake. You might be wise to guard you own heart more closely."

Simone seemed to struggle to remain calm and Max watched her with amusement as Natalie walked over to Eric and stood by his side.

"I accept your apology, but my heart is a private matter between Mr. Northman and myself," said Natalie.

"Spoken like a true lady," replied Max.

A servant appeared with a tray of fresh blood in champagne glasses. It was so freshly poured that there was a bloody froth still on the top. At a signal from Max, the waiter offered the blood to Natalie and Eric first. As Max and Simone took theirs, Max raised his glass and watched Natalie over the rim.

"To my enchanting guest, Mademoiselle Evans," he said. "May this visit be the beginning of a new friendship."

"I'm honored," replied Natalie. She drank the fresh blood as if she did it every day and Eric was impressed with her calmness when he knew that she was well aware of the deadly undercurrents of this situation.

"May I be so privileged as to call you Natalie?" Max asked.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"I have one of the finest private collections of art," he said. "I would be honored to show it to you."

Max waved at another servant who stood by the door. Natalie looked up at Eric and then left the room. Max turned his eyes to Simone.

"Leave us, as well, Darling," he said.

Simone tried her conceal her aggravation at being dismissed and walked to the door, but Max called after her.

"And stay away from that child," he said. "I won't tell you again."

Max watched her leave and turned to Eric. "She certainly can hold a grudge."

Max then smiled and took a seat. He stared up at Eric and said, "Oh, lighten up. You're making the poor girl nervous, since she can sense your emotions."

"What do you really want, Max?" asked Eric.

"The girl," he replied. "Is that plain enough for you?"

"I'm her guardian and it's all perfectly legal," said Eric. "The AVL itself gave her into my care."

"AVL?" sneered Max. "That's the AMERICAN vampire league. We do things differently on this side of the pond."

"The AVL is the mouthpiece of The Authority," replied Eric.

"I never took you for such a loyal subject," said Max. "But, you always did like to play both sides, didn't you?"

Max got up and looked out the large floor to ceiling windows. The ornamental gardens were carefully illuminated and he stared out at them in thought.

"The blood is sacred, Eric. And none is more sacred than those ancient bloodlines, since there are so few of them. That child is all that remains from Carlo's bloodline, since you conveniently disposed of his other child. That vampire princess should have been turned over to us and her bloodline joined with an another appropriate ancient line," said Max.

Max turned back to Eric and added, "Now, we have an upstart Viking in our midst and there are those who have called for your assassination for your presumptiveness."

"Are you threatening me?" replied Eric.

Max moved back to the settee and took a seat. He studied Eric and a slow smile formed. "Now, Eric, you're lucky that I like you. I smoothed those ruffled feathers and put in a good word for you."

"You can't take her away from me," said Eric.

"You've made sure of that, haven't you?" replied Max. "Does she know that you have in essence married her by our custom? Except, you forgot the formal part of the ceremony. Or, did you just tell her that bonding with her was necessary for her protection?"

Eric was silent and Max's smiled deepened, "You sly dog, Eric. Now, what's done is done. I need to know if you can be trusted, Eric. I have nothing but respect for your maker, but Godric seems to care little for our affairs these days."

"What exactly are you getting at?" asked Eric.

"There is a powerful cartel of those of us who harbor the most ancient of blood. Your little ward, despite her age, has automatic inclusion in our group. Therefore, by default, so do you as her guardian and consort."

"You aren't asking me," replied Eric.

"No, I'm telling," said Max. "Welcome to the club, Viking."

On the drive back into the city, Natalie looked out the window and spied the Eiffel Tower all lit up in the darkness. She smiled and turned to Eric.

"Tell the driver to let us out here," she said. "I want to see the Eiffel tower tonight."

The driver heard her voice and automatically obeyed. He pulled over and let them out and Natalie pulled Eric along to the tower.

"We are miles from the apartment," said Eric.

"We are vampires, remember?" replied Natalie.

They had reached the foot of the tower and Eric moved to take her to the elevator that would take them aloft, but Natalie stopped him. She gripped his hand and smiled.

"We are vampires who can fly," she said.

She began to rise and pulled Eric along with her. She pulled him close into an embrace and they rose up as they made slow revolutions. They hovered over the top of the tower and Natalie smoothed his hair with her hands.

"I hope that I'm the first girl to kiss you on top of the Eiffel Tower," she said.

"No one else holds that title," replied Eric.

Natalie kissed him softly and slowly the kiss lasted as she darted her tongue inside Eric's mouth. She giggled and nibbled on his lip. Eric smiled back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"There are other things that I can think of that I also haven't done at the top of the Eiffel Tower," he said.

"Oh, what would those be?" asked Natalie.

Eric leaned into her ear and whispered. Natalie gave a mock shriek at such licentious comments.

"Are you saying that you don't want to?" asked Eric, smirking.

"Now, let's not get carried away here," said Natalie. "That second thing you mentioned is rather interesting. But, how would the mechanics of that work in this weightless environment?"

"I don't know," said Eric. "But, I'm sure that I could find a way."

"You are a dirty, wicked vampire," replied Natalie.

"I'm a dirty, wicked vampire who knows exactly how you like it," he said.

"Do you?" replied Natalie. "You might just have to prove that to me."

"I prove my devotion to you every night," said Eric.

He pulled her in closer and kissed her again. His hand moved under her dress and after a second her hands moved to his zipper.

"We could get arrested for this," Natalie cautioned.

"Let them try to catch us," replied Eric. "We can fly, remember?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Eric encounters a rival for Natalie's affections that he never dreamed of. Let's just say he's a little less than pleased.

Chapter 22

My Jealous Lover

I

Eric awoke at sunset and hit the latch release button. With a hydrolytic whoosh, the coffin lid opened. It was his coffin and he had it custom made to his specifications. It was oversized and would fit two comfortably. Although, no one, except for Natalie, had ever shared this private space with him. It was impact proof and resistant to fire. It's outside was made of a tough aluminum alloy that had been finished in a brushed metal appearance. The inside was lined with dark blue silk. Cushy layers of memory foam provided a comfortable, almost bed-like feel. There were also dark gray sheepskins from Icelandic sheep. These sheep were descended from the same stock as the Norwegian Spelsau, which were brought to the island by the original Viking settlers. Yet, Natalie had been a hard sell on the comforts of sleeping during the daytime in it. Sooner of later, she would get over her phobia of sleeping in coffins, he thought. She had agreed yesterday to stay with him and, within the security of his arms, she had slept in the manner of any vampire.

But, she was not beside him, now. She had wanted to go out during the daytime and take some photographs. He had tried to persuade her otherwise, but found her very stubborn. He, of course, could understand her point of view. If he had the ability to step out into the sunlight, he was very certain that he would be doing it every day. He had made her promise to be extremely cautious and to stay out of trouble. Since, his sleep had been uninterrupted, he knew that she had not come to any harm.

He got out of the coffin and left the hidden chamber that he had designed into the apartment. It's concealed door opened into the closet in the hallway. He made his way to the bedroom and found it dark and quiet. The curtains had been drawn against the sunlight when she had retired and the room was now filled with shadows. He saw her form still lying in bed, asleep. He gave a little smile. He knew the perfect way to wake her up. Quietly, he moved across the room and crawled into bed beside her without waking her. She was on her side and he snuggled up next to her. He lightly embraced her and just enjoyed a moment of being close to her. In his long years, he had been with thousands of women. He had engaged in in every imaginable type of sex possible. So, the lure of sexual variety was not as strong for him anymore. He had what he wanted and it was resting right here beside him. Her familiar touch was what he craved. In the short amount of time that they had been lovers, the sex only seemed to grow more exciting. The intimacy between them deepened every time that they fell into each other's arms. Of course, the blood bond ensured that they would become as one, both in and out of the bed. No other's touch could completely satisfy them. She desired his touch as much as he craved hers. It was like a physical need to be close to each other. When they were together some sort of mysterious reaction took place and they were just happy in each others company. They were becoming two parts of one soul.

Yet, Natalie was a young vampire. There was still the possibility that those newfound urges would cause her to want to experiment outside of their pair bond. Vampires weren't known for being monogamous creatures, even mated ones. He felt a small flicker of jealousy that fanned itself into a glowing flame. He would never share her with another vampire. It was too dangerous for her since there was a distinct possibility that he might discover her secret. Of course, he was also too possessive with others of his own kind to let his mate be touched by another undead.

Eric kissed her shoulder and his lips tasted the sunshine on her skin. It was a powerful trigger and he felt himself grow aroused by the faint trace of such an enticing essence on her skin. He pulled her in close and his hands roved over the familiar curves of her body. He never tired of touching her. She sighed in her sleep from the teasing touch of his fingers. He gently pulled her in close to him and he felt her body unconsciously respond to his touch. He heard a soft moan from his sleepy lover and he pressed his hips against that perfectly rounded bottom that always seemed to fit against him so well. As his hand moved to cup one of her breasts, he heard a sigh that did not come from his beloved. He froze and propped himself on his elbow and looked over the top of Natalie's sleeping form. He had trouble believing what his vampire eyes saw. He actually closed them and shook his head before opening them to stare again at the foreign invader in his bed. But, the creature was still there. A young child lay under the covers. His hair was dark and his small hand clutched Natalie's hand. Eric felt a surge of irrational jealousy. Of all the possible rivals that he could have imagined, this creature had not even crossed his mind. He instinctively bared his fangs and hissed at this interloper who dared to trespass into his domain. He was also angry that the presence of this thing had effectively ruined his plans of having a long session of sex with Natalie. That angry noise woke up Natalie and she startled beside him. She must have felt his feelings because she kept her position between Eric and the child. She then began to push him away.

"What is that?" he lowly hissed.

"It's a child," replied Natalie.

"I know that, but why is that thing in our bed?" said Eric.

"That is not a thing," said Natalie, becoming angry.

She shoved him out of bed with a motion that almost caused him to almost loose his footing. He drew himself up to his impressive height and looked down on Natalie and her companion. Natalie stared back and Eric noted that she wasn't intimidated in the least.

"You watch it," she said. "You don't have any idea of what that child has been through."

"Then, enlighten me, Dearest," replied Eric. "Now."

Natalie eased out of bed and leaned over the child. She gently pulled the comforter down and Eric's eyes widened when he saw what it concealed. Things just got even more complicated for there on the child's neck were a couple of pairs of fang marks. Natalie gently covered the boy back up and moved out of the room with Eric at her heels.

"I want an explanation, right now," demanded Eric.

"Don't take that tone with me," replied Natalie. "I'm not a child."

"But, you are my ward and my lover," replied Eric. "And, I want to know how a human child got into our bed."

"You're jealous," said Natalie, in surprise.

"I am not," replied Eric, indignantly.

"Yes, you are," replied Natalie. "You forget that this vampire voodoo of a blood bond goes both ways, Lover."

Natalie's anger disappeared and she stepped to Eric and caressed his face in her hands.

"You don't have any idea of how cute you are, right now," she said with a little smile. She kissed him and softly said, "My jealous lover."

"I resent being called cute," replied Eric, unwilling to relinquish his aggravation.

"You can resent it all you want, but that won't change the fact that a big bad vampire is scared and jealous of a little child," said Natalie.

"No one moves in on my girl," replied Eric.

"Well, he is awfully tempting, but I just can't lay off the tall ones," said Natalie, kissing him again.

"Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook just because you are batting those eyelashes at me and trying to sooth my wounded ego," replied Eric.

"Yes, sir," retorted Natalie.

"You are not too old for a spanking, either."

"Yes, but I think that you would enjoy that too much," replied Natalie.

"You know me so well," said Eric.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her properly. He reluctantly ended the kiss and let her go. He walked over to his jacket and pulled out his cell phone.

As he began to punch in a number, Natalie asked, "Just whom are you calling?"

"Whatever is going on, this is something serious," said Eric.

When the phone was answered, Eric spoke into it, "I need to see you, right now. Come alone."

There was a pause and Eric said, "It concerns Natalie." There was a brief reply and Eric hung up the phone.

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble," said Natalie.

"It's not me that I'm worried about," replied Eric.

II

Max alighted on the apartment balcony. Eric walked over and let him in. He strode inside without an invitation, since vampires didn't require one among themselves. He was dressed in formal attire and looked as if they had interrupted a night at the opera. He ignored Eric and flashed a warm smile for Natalie.

"My dear Natalie, it's such a pleasure to see you, again," he said.

He strode forward and took Natalie's hand in his and kissed it. His lips lingered a moment too long. It was then that Max's eyes fell upon the child that was enveloped in a blanket and dozing on the settee.

"My goodness, are you two crazy kids adopting?" he asked.

He chuckled at his own joke and Eric hissed, "Max, this is serious."

"I'll say," replied Max. "I never took you for the daddy type, Eric, but your fair bride could coerce any man into diaper duty."

"Bride?" asked Natalie.

"Just a figure of speech," smoothly replied Max.

"Well, he's out of diapers," said Natalie.

Max audibly sniffed and said, "Are you positive about that?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and replied, "He doesn't smell."

Max chuckled again and turned to Eric. "What was that favorite phrase of yours, Eric? Oh, yes, I remember. Teacup humans."

"What?" asked Natalie. "He's not some miniature poodle or something."

"His blood tastes much more delicious than poodle blood, I can assure you," replied Max.

Natalie stared at Max and Eric and her eyes widened. "You two are despicable," she exclaimed.

The child was disturbed by all the noise and he opened his eyes. He cringed as his eyes fell on Eric and Max. But, as Natalie moved to sooth him, he smiled brightly.

"Mademoiselle Natalie," he said softly.

Natalie ran her hand through his hair and said, "I have a glass of warm milk for you and then it's back to sleep."

She held out her hand and the boy took it without fear and obediently followed her out of the room. Max watched the scene with a small grin.

"Hello, Mummy," he said, turning to Eric. "Can you say MILF?"

"That's not funny," replied Eric.

"You've got some serious competition, but my money is still on you," said Max.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" demanded Eric.

"Most immensely," smiled Max. "Now, I suggest that you need to act swiftly and eliminate your rival before he gains the upper hand."

"Excuse me?" came Natalie voice from the doorway.

"I'm only teasing your jealous lover," said Max. "He's so sensitive."

Natalie sighed and said, "You have no idea."

Max took Natalie arm and settled her next to him on the settee. He patted her hand.

"Now, my dear child, you need to tell Uncle Max just what is going on."

**A/N: **A short, little chapter that is setting up the story to follow. Natalie and Eric had to have some sort of adventure in Paris. Just what is going on with that child and how did he come to be in Natalie's hands?

I had to throw Uncle Max into the mix, he's such a fun character.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **We learn the story of how Natalie found the child in this chapter.

Chapter 23

With Max and Eric listening with rapt attention, Natalie began to recount the events that had resulted in a young, human child being her possession. Of course, she had to leave a few details out since Max was there. Such as the fact, that she had left the apartment when the sun was still aloft in the sky. Eric had said that Max had an interest in her because of her ancient bloodline and that fact that she was the only descendent of that line still alive. If Max were to ever find out that he was mistaken about that, Eric said that he might not be so friendly and would begin to ask too many questions. Hmph, thought Natalie. Her blood was probably even more ancient that Carlo's. How many vampires could trace their origins back to the very mythology of creation?

She also had to leave out the fact that she had spent several hours exploring the Louvre. She had stood before the Mona Lisa and like everyone else had tried to guess her secrets. But, the Mona Lisa had not given up those secrets hidden behind her knowing eyes to Natalie. The slight smile that curved her lips seemed to whisper to Natalie that thousands had gazed upon her, but that none had ever known what lay in her heart. Some say that the Mona Lisa was a representation of the artist who painted her. That she was not a real person at all. Perhaps, this was true, thought Natalie, at least in the beginning. Yet, time had seemed to give the Mona Lisa a life of her own. Can an object absorb the energy of those around it? Was she not real to so many people who had gazed upon her over the centuries? Perhaps, being real or alive was just the ability to cause feelings in another being. Natalie smiled a smile very much like the Mona Lisa's. She had her mysteries as well. Time would tell if she left her mark on those around her.

Of course, Natalie had been surprised that the Louvre had a special night that it stayed open just for it's vampire patrons. Of course, the curators of the museum were well aware of how rich and powerful vampires were. They and their money were actively courted. Yet, France in general seemed to view vampires with an air of permissiveness and acceptance. It was a relief to walk down the streets and not be viewed as some sort of monster. But, her thoughts were digressing. She started her story with the Eiffel Tower.

She had wanted to capture some pretty shots of the Tower and had left the apartment right at sunset, she told Max. Wanting a long shot of the Tower, she had found herself in one of the parks that lay along its borders. Taking a succession of photographs, an odd noise caught her attention. She had paused and listened more closely with her vampire ears. The area that she was in was deserted and she seemed to be all alone. The sound came again and Natalie recognized what it was. But, she couldn't understand since it was the sound of someone crying. Natalie followed the sound farther into the deserted park. She found herself beside a manhole cover. The cover had been left slightly ajar and, through the tiny crack, came the soft sound of someone sobbing. Natalie froze since, now, it was plainly obvious to her that the sounds had come from a child. What in the world was going on? How could a child be down there? Maybe, the child had ventured down there to explore and was now hurt and unable to climb back out. She couldn't leave, not even to get the police, since who knows what state the child was in. Perhaps, the child needed immediate attention. She moved the cover out of the way and looked down into the hole. It was pitch black down there. Even an adventurous child would think twice about venturing down into that pit, she thought. Something was not right and Natalie could feel it. She paused a moment in indecision and the soft cries came again. She knew that she couldn't leave, so Natalie took off the light trench coat that she was wearing and left her camera beside it. She then levitated down the hole. She found herself in a tunnel. There was a constant tinkling of water dripping somewhere. The air down here was damp with moisture and the walls of the tunnel were coated in a fine mist. Maybe, this tunnel was a storm drain or part of the sewer system. It didn't appear to have used for a while since the floor of the tunnel was dry and a light coating of dirt was present. Natalie could see perfectly well in the darkness and she moved down the tunnel towards the crying child.

The tunnel led to a locked gate that spanned the opening with sturdy bars. The gate was locked, of course, and Natalie wondered how the child had gotten past it. Still, it wasn't much of an obstacle to her. She used her impressive strength to force it open, but she had a care to try to be as silent as possible. She felt that until she found out exactly what was going on down here that she should keep her presence hidden.

Once through the gate, she had entered into a completely different environment. She didn't need anyone to tell her that this area was ancient and it appeared to have been carved out of the stone bedrock itself. With a chill, she realized that she had found her way into the infamous catacombs that lay under the city of Paris. A part of her, perhaps her still human part, wanted her to turn around and go back. But, her vampire part didn't know such fears and she kept going. She went through a succession of small chambers that bore the evidence of recent habitation. Who would live down here? Finally, she stepped into a large cavern. She felt very small and vulnerable standing there. She was only one vampire and she instinctively knew that she was among enemies. She steadied her nerves and walked forward into the chamber. She saw a stage or something like it at the end of the room. There were rows of benches and chairs before it. Unlit candles lined the alcoves and seemed to be everywhere. When lit, they would give off plenty of illumination, she thought, more than enough for vampires. She could detect the scent of them, now. This was their nest. She saw a trapdoor on the stage and approached. Lifting it, she saw stone steps that led downward into the shadows. She had to know, so she slowly stepped down to where they lay. At the base of the steps, she found herself in a dark room that had niches cut into the walls. In each niche, lay a black wooden coffin. Natalie knew that in each coffin rested a vampire, a vampire that she didn't want to meet when he or she was awake. She turned in a circle and counted at least twenty coffins. The odds were definitely in their favor, she thought. She backed up and swiftly escaped. Fearfully at the top, she had checked her watch. There was still over an hour before sunset, but she needed to hurry.

She again followed the sounds into another tunnel that ended in a small room. There, huddled on the floor, lay the child. He lay prone on the cold floor and was crying with his face buried in his arms. He was dirty and Natalie could see that he was chained like an animal to the wall. He hadn't noticed her presence and she made her way towards him. She knelt down and touched his dark hair and the boy surprised her by moving so quickly. He sprang up and cowered away from her in fear. Maybe, he was too scared to scream, she thought, because he only trembled in fear against the wall. His large round eyes stared at her for several seconds and slowly he seemed to relax. A small spark of hope seemed to shine out of his eyes.

"You are not one of them," he said.

He spoke passable French, but Natalie could tell that it wasn't his native language. That was interesting, but perhaps she should worry about that some other time.

"No, I'm not," she replied in French.

She moved to examine the chain that held him and he said, "The key is on the wall over there. Please, hurry."

Natalie got the key and released him. The boy surprised her because he fell into her arms and hugged her. Natalie slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I prayed for someone to come and help me," he said. "I knew that God would hear my prayers."

He let go and wiped at his tears that had made dirty streaks down his face. He grabbed her hand and made a move out of the chamber. But, as he held her hand, he turned back to look at her. A look of confusion came over his face. He knows that I'm a vampire, thought Natalie. Now, he'll probably freak out. But, the boy only stared at her.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm not like them," she replied.

"Yes, I know that," he said. "There's not a monster inside of you."

Natalie smiled and together they left the room. She headed back towards the cavern, but he pulled on her hand and stopped her.

"I know another way out of here," he said.

He pulled her down another tunnel and after a series of turns, they found themselves before another ladder that went to the surface. Natalie climbed up and pushed aside the manhole cover. She found that they were in a deserted alleyway. This couldn't have been a better spot, she thought. She called down for the boy to climb up. Clutching the boy's hand, she flagged down a taxi and returned to the apartment. Once home, she had cleaned up the child and they had then both fallen into an exhausted sleep until Eric had found them.

Once she finished her story, Max sat in silence. She could tell that he was considering this information and what to do with it.

Eric also was processing the information and he was quick to realize that her coat and camera had been left behind. Someone from that nest of vampires would find it once they started searching for the child, unless, a thief happened upon them first. Paris was full of thieves, but he doubted that they would get so lucky.

"Natalie, are there any photographs on the camera that can be traced back to us?" he asked.

"No, thankfully, that is a new memory disk in the camera and I only started taking photographs at the Eiffel Tower," she replied.

"Well, thank goodness for small favors," said Max.

Natalie turned to him and said, "I got some more information out of the child once we arrived back here. His name is Lukas and he isn't French at all. He is from an orphanage in Prague. He says that a French couple came and adopted him. But, when they arrived back in Paris, he was handed over to those terrible vampires."

"It's a fact that the eastern European countries are struggling," replied Max. "Abandoned children fall between the cracks. When someone shows up with a lot of money, they don't look too hard at them."

"You know about this practice?" asked Natalie.

"I've heard rumors," said Max. "But, it is a closely guarded secret. If any of vampires in my sphere of influence are a part of this, I am unaware of it. The nest that you found would seem to indicate a more feral group of vampires."

"But, where would they get the money to finance such an enterprise?" asked Natalie.

"That is troubling," replied Max. He studied Eric and Natalie and said, "What has been said here must stay between ourselves. If these vampires have friends in high places, they will move to remove the threat of their exposure."

His eyes turned only to Eric. "I'm making myself clear, correct?"

"Crystal," replied Eric.

"I'm not just going to run off with my tail tucked between my legs," insisted Natalie. "I want to know that they are going to be punished and that if there are other children that they are going to be found and helped."

Max turned back to her with a measuring glance. "Your concern is very touching, Natalie. It is a sign that you have not journeyed so far from the human condition that you came from."

"I hope that I never change that much," she said.

A soft look came into Max's eyes and he reached for her hand. "Standing astride two worlds is a difficult place to be. But, perhaps, this is where you belong. A part of each world lies within you and only a vampire with great strength can hold onto both."

"But, what do we do with that problem sleeping in the next room?" asked Eric.

"He is not going back," firmly said Natalie.

"Of course not," replied Max. "But, he certainly complicates matters. Those vampires will hunt him and I can't have that trail leading back to you, Natalie. They will kill to keep their secret from being revealed."

"That won't be happening," said Eric.

"If there's one thing a Viking is good for, it's being your bodyguard, Natalie," said Max. "Since, they might be able to track you here, you need to leave. I have a place just outside of town that is very private. I can arrange to have the child cared for by his own kind until we get everything sorted out."

"He is scared and frightened," said Natalie. "And, he's absolutely alone."

"I see that Natalie has made up her mind," said Max with a little smile. "I don't hear any protest from Eric. Natalie, you've managed to train him so well in such a short amount of time. And they say that old dogs can't learn new tricks."

Natalie flashed an embarrassed glance to Eric and Max watched with amusement. He stood up and said, "Now, it would be better if you fly there. That will make tracking your scent impossible. I can ferry Natalie if you can take the child, Eric."

"I can fly," blurted out Natalie.

Max stared at her intensely for a moment and Eric wished that she had held her tongue about her ability to fly. Natalie quickly realized her error and nervously bit her lips.

"I'm not very good at it, yet," she said. "Eric says that I can because of Carlo's ancient and powerful blood."

"Yes, I'm sure that is the reason," smoothly replied Max. "The ancient bloodlines can have very unique abilities."

A noise undetectable to human ears was heard and Natalie looked at Max.

"I want to thank you for helping us," she said.

"It's nothing, Natalie," Max replied. "I consider myself like your uncle. Family, if you will."

"I'd like that," said Natalie, simply.

She turned and left the room to check on Lukas. Max watched her retreating figure and then turned a rather unfriendly gaze on Eric. He gave Eric the details of where to go and set up a meeting time for the next evening. He then studied Eric briefly before moving to the French doors.

"Take care of your charge, Viking," he said. "She placed herself in grave danger today. That is just unacceptable. Is my meaning clear?"

"Crystal," replied Eric.

Eric watched as Max flew off the balcony. Eric moved to close the doors and frowned. Nothing like being between a rock and hard place, he thought. He had been given a warning tonight. Max wasn't one to give anyone a second chance.

**A/N: **It looks like there might be some trafficking in children going on that Natalie has stumbled across. Children's blood is the most tasty of all and it seems as if there isn't that much difficulty in acquiring them.

Unlike most vampires who might not understand Natalie, Max seems to accept Natalie for what she is. I like that about him. Perhaps, he's not as jaded as he thinks he is.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Okay, I apologize for taking so long to update this story. But, sometimes the Muse leaves me and I go on to work on something else. When we last checked in, Eric, Natalie and the child were on their way to a safe house arranged by Max.

Chapter 24

Lukas and Natalie had slept late into the day. It seems that the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours had drained them both. The sun was low in the sky when they had managed to step outside the cottage and explore their surroundings. The cottage was located on an isolated plot of land along a lonely road that had little traffic. It was obviously a vampire safe house, since it was rigged to accommodate vampires. All the windows had secured shutters on the inside that could be closed to block out the sunshine. The basement had a reinforced door and no windows. There was a secret tunnel to the outside that would allow a trapped vampire to escape as a last resort. The basement was outfitted with several coffins. Natalie had decided not to set foot down there. If it was too creepy for her, then it was definitely too creepy for Lukas. They had instead chosen a bedroom upstairs with cozy twin beds. Natalie had closed the shutters and locked all windows and doors before retiring with Lukas.

As Natalie stepped outside, she noted with satisfaction that the road was the only means of approaching the cottage. She then frowned as she realized that there was one other way to attack and that was from the air. But, how many vampires can really fly? She admitted that she didn't know, but surely it was a rare ability. The trees were situated well back from the cottage and didn't offer much concealment for anyone trying to sneak up on them. Lukas made his way into the trees and Natalie followed. There, they came across a stream and Lukas explored this with childish wonder. It relieved Natalie to see him behaving as a child again. They watched the flowing clear waters and laughed at the little minnows and tadpoles that seemed to frolic in the shallows. But, whenever there was a noise in the woods, Lukas would look up with frightened eyes as he searched his surroundings for danger. She felt a simmering anger at those vampires who had been responsible for taking away his childhood. As the sun moved to the horizon the shadows grew deeper, the boy grew increasingly nervous. Natalie gave him a smile and led him back into the house.

When Eric awoke, he found them playing a child's card game in the living room. Natalie looked up and gave him a smile that seemed to reach across the room and touch him. She stood up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Eric looked over at the boy and the child stared back at him with solemn eyes.

"Don't even think about stealing my girl," said Eric.

"She's my friend, too," replied Lukas, not backing down.

Eric raised an eyebrow. The boy was rapidly growing more confident under Natalie's tender care. More of the child's true nature was becoming apparent. What had happened to him would probably reduce most adult humans into blubbering idiots. But, the boy was resilient and he would show few scars from his ordeal. It seems that the child was made out of sturdy material to begin with.

"Perhaps, there is enough of her for us to share," said Eric.

The boy gave a cautious smile as Natalie returned with a bottle of Tru Blood for Eric. But, Eric waved it off.

"I'll get something in Paris," he said.

Natalie gripped the bottle and said, "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" asked Eric with a little smile.

"I expect both of you back here, safe and sound, before sunrise," said Natalie.

Eric moved to kiss her. "We should be able to leave in a few days and go back home."

"Promise?" asked Natalie. "Because home never looked so good to me."

Eric caressed her auburn hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He turned and left as Natalie stood staring at the door that he had gone through.

"He's not so bad, I guess," said Lukas. "For a vampire."

"He grows on you," replied Natalie with a smile.

Simone applied a little perfume with her atomizer and picked up her cell phone. Dialing a number, she gazed upon her reflection as she waited for it to be answered.

"How did you get this number?" he rudely asked.

"I have hidden talents," replied Simone.

"What do you want?"

"I heard that you have lost something valuable," she said. "And rather inconvenient."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

"I think that you do," replied Simone.

"Is this call on Max's behalf?" he asked.

"This is a personal matter," replied Simone.

"I'm listening."

"I know where to find this lost item," said Simone.

"You have my undivided attention," he said.

"I want something in return for this information," said Simone.

"That's a surprise," he replied with a voice that was heavy with sarcasm.

"There are two vampires with your item," she said. "I want the female vampire taken care of, if you understand my meaning."

"Is she a rival for the other vampire's affections?" he taunted.

"That's not your concern," replied Simone. "The other vampire is not to be seriously harmed."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept your terms," he replied.

Simone passed along her information and hung up. She patted her hair into place and checked out her makeup. Max had been all too right about her being a sore loser, she thought. Did she spare Eric's life because she still had feelings for him? Simone smiled. Hardly. Her Viking with a heart of ice had fallen head over heels for that vampire child and Simone couldn't think of a better way to get even than by taking her away from him. They say that the heart that doesn't love easily is the heart that is most easily broken. Simone had every intention of finding out if that saying was indeed true. And, she hoped that he would suffer the pangs of loss forever.

Eric waited in the cargo hangar. He had sent for her when he realized that things were getting out of control and Natalie's life was in danger. He needed someone at his back that he could trust. Pam was many things, but her loyalty was without question. She finally appeared and made her way towards him. She was wearing a sleek Channel suit in pink, along with a matching handbag. Pink and black stylish shoes completed her outfit. Who would ever guess that the well-dressed and laconic Pam had such an unbridled passion inside of her? She had caught his eye from the moment that he had seen her, all those long years ago.

"You look marvelous, Pam," said Eric.

"This old thing?" replied Pam with a little smirk.

Eric turned and Pam kept pace beside him. "It seems that we are delayed because of the copious amounts of paperwork," said Eric.

"Bureaucracy sucks," replied Pam.

"Indeed," said Eric. "It seems that some things never change."

"Do we even know who are enemies are here?" asked Pam.

"Unfortunately, no," replied Eric. "You and Natalie are the only ones that I can completely trust."

"And Max?" asked Pam.

"Max has designs on Natalie," replied Eric.

"Typical," hissed Pam. "For once, can't you pick some totally boring and ugly woman that no one else wants?"

Eric turned to her and smiled. "Now, Pam, you should know first-hand that my eye is never captured by the average and mundane."

"I can't believe that you don't use that charm of yours more often," replied Pam.

"I'm just selective on who is worthy of my efforts," said Eric, with a little grin.

They headed through the airport and picked up the car that Eric had arranged for them. As they drove through the still bustling city, Pam stared out the window in quiet contemplation.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" asked Eric.

"Yes," replied Pam. "I guess that the old saying is true, after all. We'll always have Paris."

"You are a choice that I have never regretted," said Eric.

"If you get me all emotional and cause me to ruin my mascara, I'll never forgive you," said Pam.

"You know that I love you more when you're cold-hearted," replied Eric.

"That's good because it's the only way that I come," said Pam.

"Hmm, I believe that underneath that hard shell, you're just a soft, little marshmallow," said Eric, flashing her a smile.

Pam raised an eyebrow. "She's got you wrapped around her finger," said Pam. "What's next? Love poetry?"

"Don't knock it until you try it," said Eric. "It seems the sweet ones can be hotter than the sun, itself, in between the sheets."

"Really?" asked Pam.

Eric gave her a little smirk and after a moment Pam asked, "Does she have any girlfriends?"

Eric turned his eyes back to the road and then it hit him. It was like a punch to the chest and if he had been breathing it would have knocked all of his air out. After a second of disorientation, he slammed on the brakes. The car skidded off the road and onto the shoulder before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Eric, what's wrong?" came Pam voice.

But, her voice sounded as if it came from far away or from underwater. His vision blurred and went dark. His eyes were open, but they seemed to have lost their ability to see. A cold chill settled over his body and he felt it to his very marrow. He felt a heavy weight settle upon his body and it seemed to drag him farther down into the depths of darkness. He wanted to resist, but he couldn't seem to do anything at all. He was completely alone within himself and he knew what that meant. He was floundering and drowning without a lifeline to hang onto. He felt Pam's hands on him and her urgent voice call to him and slowly she pulled him up from the abyss.

"Eric, tell me what just happened," she urged.

"She's gone," said Eric. "I…I can't feel her anymore."

Pam looked into the eyes of her maker and struggled to understand what she saw inside of them. There was only one thing that she knew for sure. Pain.

"She lost to me, forever," he whispered.

**A/N: **Oh, ending on a cliff-hanger again. But, this story isn't over.

That Simone. It seems the saying that 'Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman' is true.

I loved Eric and Pam's little moment in the car. I wish the show would do a flashback about them and how they came to be together, since they are my favorite characters on that show.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Notes at the end, since I don't want to give anything away here. We ended last chapter with Eric reeling from the lost connection to Natalie and what that meant.

Chapter 25

I

In a rush of air, Eric alighted at the cottage. After he had recovered his senses, he had left Pam with the car and given her brief directions on how to get there. He found Max and a few of his underlings milling around outside the cottage. Max was dressed in a sleek, black suit with shoes so highly polished that Eric was sure that Pam could use them as a mirror to apply her makeup. Simone was also there, dressed in a red, cocktail dress trimmed in shimmery sequins. It was an unusual dress for such an outing and Eric was sure that she was making a statement by wearing it. The term 'wearing a red dress to your funeral' came to mind. He moved with a purpose to the cottage, but Max appeared before him in a flash.

"Don't go in there," he said, reaching out a hand to stop him.

But, Eric knew that nothing could prevent him from seeing what lay inside that cottage. He would not be able to believe that she was gone unless he saw her remains. He still saw her in his mind's eye as she was before he left her alone and vulnerable. She had been dressed in casual clothes and gave him a warm smile that he didn't appreciate near enough at the time. He flung off Max's hand and moved inside. He found the remains just inside the doorway in the main living room of the cottage. A puddle of blood that contained congealed bits of tissue was on the floor. A torrent of blood must have gushed out because the walls were spattered with blood that was still wet enough to slowly drip it's way down to the floor. Another vampire was on the floor and was pulling a blood-drenched blouse out of the puddle with a pen. Even soaked in blood, he recognized the pattern of little flowers that had adorned the blouse that he had last seen Natalie wearing. His eyes stared at it as if unwilling to believe what they were seeing. He felt his legs buckle under him and he fell to the floor on his knees. The vampire placed the blouse in a plastic bag and sealed it. He handed the bag to Eric.

"Is it hers?" he asked.

Eric clenched the bag and watched how the still wet blood smeared the inside of the plastic. He unzipped the bag and sniffed the blood a moment, before resealing the bag and handing it back to the vampire.

"Yes," replied Eric.

Just as he was trying to rise, Max appeared behind him and pulled him to his feet. He dragged him away from the mess on the floor and outside. Even though, he didn't need to breathe, Eric gulped down the fresh air in an effort to remove the smell of vampire blood from his nose.

"The child?" asked Eric.

"Missing," said Max. "I presume the killers took him with them."

"Where is he?" came a terse voice.

Eric looked up to see Pam making her way to him. When she reached his side, her eyes searched his.

"Is it true, then?" she asked.

"My fears have been realized," replied Eric.

If Pam thought it was unusual that he had refrained from actually saying that Natalie was dead, she didn't comment. Perhaps, admitting such a truth would reopen the wound that still so raw and fresh, she thought.

Max's eyes glittered in the darkness and he said, "Explain to me why you left her alone and unprotected?"

Pam moved in front of her maker and said, "Back off. It's obvious that he wasn't intending for this to happen."

"Whether or not he intended for this to happen, it still happened on his watch," hissed Max. "I expected him to be more cautious with such an important responsibility that was placed into his hands."

"I won't let you harass him," said Pam, not backing down.

"Pam, please, step away," said Eric.

"No, I won't do any such thing," replied Pam.

"Now, I won't ask again," replied Eric.

Pam reluctantly moved away after delivering a look that could kill to both Max and Simone.

"Why don't you explain to me how someone found her and the child," said Eric. "Since, it was you that arranged for this safe house."

"You dare to implicate me?" demanded Max.

"I didn't tell anyone," said Eric. "Not even Pam knew where we were going."

Max was silent a moment before saying to Simone, "It's getting late. Tell everyone to wrap things up."

"As you wish," replied Simone.

Max watched her walk away and turned back to Eric. "Don't even think about leaving. You will officially answer for your failings."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere until the ones who are responsible for this are found and taken care of," replied Eric.

Max gave him an appraising look and said, "It seems that in this goal we are united."

He then rounded up his minions and, in a couple of black Mercedes, they drove away leaving him and Pam alone. Pam reached out a tentative hand to his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Eric, " she said. "I did like her, you know."

"From you, that is high praise, indeed," replied Eric, with a sad, little smile.

"Do you want me to drive us back to Paris?" asked Pam.

"We will leave the car here for now," said Eric. "I'm strong enough to fly you back with me."

Pam paused a moment and then asked, "But, what is the rush to get back to Paris?"

"We have a little mission tonight," said Eric. "Something that can't wait."

He looked at Pam and his eyes were cold in the moonlight. "I need you at your most cold-hearted and savage. Is this a problem?"

"Not for me," replied Pam. "I will always have your back."

Eric smiled and touched a tendril of her hair. "My loyal Pam, that's why I love you."

II

Eric and Pam moved through the dark and silent park. Natalie's descriptions had been very detailed and, after a little search, they found the manhole cover that led to the sewers. Eric had just pulled the cover aside when a figure stepped out from behind a tree. Pam dropped her fangs, but Eric held up his hand.

"I see that you caught my meaning," said Eric.

"I'm not so old that I'm getting senile," replied Max.

Max had changed into black cargo pants with a black long-sleeved tee shirt. Eric stared for a moment, since he had never seen Max so casually attired.

"No one knows that you're here?" asked Eric.

"Only you and Pam," said Max.

"I want to handle the traitor when we find him or her, myself," said Eric.

"That is your right," said Max. "I will not interfere."

Eric turned to Pam and said, "You will bring up the rear. If for some reason things don't go our way, you are to abandon us and save yourself, do you understand?"

"I won't leave you," said Pam. "And don't even try to pull that maker shit on me."

Max chuckled and said, "Ah, Eric, for the most part you always did have good taste in women."

"There's only one that comes to mind as not meeting that criteria," replied Eric, lowly.

Eric turned and dropped down through the manhole, followed by Max and Pam. They found themselves in a dark and damp tunnel. Their vampire eyes made the necessity of artificial lights unnecessary. Eric took the lead, followed by Max and Pam. They silently moved through the tunnel and through the gate that Natalie had also passed through on her trip here. As they arrived near the large chamber, they paused and listened a moment. There was some music playing and they could hear several vampires laughing and talking. Eric passed a look to Max and Pam and they sprang into action. As Eric rushed down the center to the leader of the nest, Max began attacking the vampires as he made his way forward. Max was an impressive foe due to his age. Although he rarely got his hands dirty these days, that didn't mean that he didn't know how to leave a path of carnage in his wake, thought Eric. In a blur, Max grabbed and simply tore off the heads of the vampires who had been unwise enough to sit on the fringes of the group in his powerful hands. Torrents of blood marked the progression of his path forward, until he grabbed a female vampire in his now bloody hands. As she screamed in fright, Eric pinned the leader against the wall by the throat. Pam stood on the outskirts and made sure none of the few vampires left alive managed to leave.

"The vampire authorities will kill you for this," hissed the leader.

"I am the authority, idiot," said Max.

He squeezed the vampire's neck and she whimpered and begged, "Whatever it is that you want, we will give it to you."

"Talk or he will destroy her," said Eric, as he lifted the vampire up off the ground.

"Please," cried the female, until Max squeezed her neck so hard that it was impossible for her to talk.

"Were you the ones who attacked the cottage tonight?" Eric asked.

"No, we weren't," he replied.

"Who did, then?" asked Eric.

"The vampire who we answer to. We do his little odd jobs and in return he gives us what we need to survive," said the vampire.

"Like the child?" asked Eric.

The vampire licked his lips. "He was a special reward."

"What is this vampire's name and where do we find him?" asked Eric.

"He will kill us," replied the vampire.

"Are you vampires, morons?" asked Max. "Look around you. What do you think is going to happen if you don't answer the question."

"Your Majesty," began the vampire.

"Oh, I'm not the king of France," said Max with a tiny smile. "I'm just the vampire who tells him what to do."

Eric knew by that statement that Max had sealed their fate. The charming and suave Max had always operated in the shadows. Few knew that power that he really commanded or how many monarchs were in his pocket. It was a knowledge that most paid with their lives for. Eric was well aware that he continually skated on thin ice with Max. Just as he was aware that Max didn't tolerate threats to live. Eric passed a look to Pam and she nodded her head a millimeter in response.

"It's Christophe de Montbard," said the vampire in Eric's hands.

"Do you know this vampire?" asked Eric to Max.

Max gave a nod and then proceeded to twist off the vampire's head. She dissolved in a flood of blood and the vampire in Eric's hands gave a strangled cry, which Eric cut short by slamming him into the wall. Pam caught the one of the remaining vampires and ripped out her throat with her bare hands. As the vampire fell to the floor and clutched as her almost severed head and gurgled, Pam moved and broke a wooden chair in a flash and took a shard of the broken wood and rammed into the back of the lone vampire who was moving to attack Eric from behind. She retrieved the stake from the mess of dead vampire and tossed it to Max who ended the other vampire's struggles.

"I told you what you wanted to know," gasped the vampire.

Eric leaned in and said, "I can smell her perfume on you. Did you really think that I would just let you go?"

"But, she isn't dead," the vampire pleaded.

"I know," said Eric. "That's why I'm giving you a clean death instead of torturing you in the manner that you deserve."

Before the vampire could protest, Eric severed his head from his shoulders and ended him in a gush of dark blood. He turned around to find a blood-drenched Max eyeing him curiously.

"Is what he said true?" asked Max.

"I have tasted Natalie's blood," said Eric. "I would recognize the smell of it."

Max pursed his lips and said, "That was crafty to sever the connection. I wouldn't have thought that Christophe was smart or ruthless enough to sacrifice one of his own to fool us."

"It almost dawn," said Pam.

"We will have to wait until sunset," said Max. "And hope that Natalie's luck holds out that long."

"She won't die," said Eric. "I won't allow that to happen."

III

Natalie looked at the chains that bound her to the wall of her circular cell. She had never realized how comforting it was to be able to always feel Eric with her mind. But, now, she was truly alone. It reminded her of how things had felt before she had formed the connection with Eric. Except, now, she knew full well what she was missing and the loss left her reeling. She was afraid that Eric would do something foolish and get himself killed trying to avenge her. She felt that vampire instinct to strike at one's enemies well up inside of her. Her family had been threatened and she herself had been sentenced to die here in this cell. In this case, Natalie felt that survival and protection of those who she held dear must take precedent. It was time to embrace what she was or suffer the consequences of her inaction. Hers wasn't the only life at stake. Natalie, with a chill, acknowledged that her vampire side knew what to do. Christophe de Montbard didn't have any idea of who he was messing with, she thought.

**A/N: **Of course, I couldn't let Natalie meet the true death. There is more than one way to sever a blood bond connection. I think in next chapter we will see what happened at the cottage as Natalie remembers the events.

I must say that Eric, Max and Pam made quite a team. It was good to see that Max is a force to be reckoned with in more than one way. I would not want to be on his or Eric's bad side. I hope the violence wasn't too much, but we know from before that Natalie is the one trigger that makes Eric lose his cool and revert to a much more savage creature.

Natalie is far from a damsel in distress, either, as we shall see.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **This chapter deals with Natalie and Lukas and how they ended up in Christophe de Montbard's hands. There is a little Eric and Pam moment at the end, too.

Chapter 26

I

Natalie waited for the sun to rise, which meant that her captors would have to retire for the day. She was worried about Lukas and hoped that he wasn't too scared. She was sure that they had placed him in another cell for the day. She waited for the moment that she could seek him out. Inside herself, she felt a coiling anger that grew with every passing moment. Think clearly, she told herself, and don't let your emotions take over control. But, it was so hard. She wanted to fly out of here and find Lukas. And, she admitted that she wanted to lay waste to her enemies. While she might have felt the same feelings as a human, she knew that now she had the means to fulfill those dark wishes. Was it wrong to fight what you were? Maybe, she thought, but not in this instance. Even though Lukas was not her child, she felt a mother's fierce protectiveness for him. He had no one except for her. That's why these vampires had chosen him in the first place. He didn't have any parents to fight for him. There was no one to even wonder where he was or wonder about his fate. That was utterly the saddest thing, thought Natalie. But, that was in the past. From the moment that she had heard his cries, both of their lives had changed.

She was chained by a light silver chain, just the barest of restraints, because Christophe couldn't imagine her as a threat. She was only a young vampire to him who was hardly more dangerous than Lukas. Like most older vampires, he paid her little critical inspection or he might have noticed that the silver wasn't cutting into her flesh like it would on other vampires. True it was still uncomfortable and an irritant, but it did not completely incapacitate her. She was in a circular brick cell. The round wall rose up at least three stories. It was open to the sky and Natalie knew that she had been placed here so that the sun's rays would reach her and burn her away. At least, that was what Christophe expected. Now, however, she could see the twinkling stars and, as she gazed upon their beauty, she remembered the events that had led to her being in this cell.

Just after Eric had left, Natalie had been making a snack in the kitchen for Lukas. She was busily making a sandwich and perhaps she had not been listening as hard as she should have been. She heard the boy's voice and knew that something was wrong.

"Natalie," Lukas said.

She turned to see a close-shaven vampire holding Lukas by a hand to the throat. His fingernail was poised over the child's jugular vein and Natalie knew that with a mere flick he could open the boy up. Natalie knew that even with her vampire speed she couldn't get to Lukas before that happened. Two other vampires stepped through the doorway behind the first one. One was male and the other was a female. They both looked as without mercy as the first.

"Calm down," said the male vampire. "If you call the other vampire here, we will kill the boy first."

With an effort, Natalie relaxed. "Killing him would be the worst decision that you ever made," she said.

"As long as you cooperate, the boy will not be harmed," he replied.

He had been made vampire in his late twenties and he had long dark hair that brushed the collar of his jacket. A part of Natalie knew that he really just wanted an excuse to slaughter them both because he obviously had orders not to harm them.

"What do you want?" asked Natalie.

"You and the boy are to come with us," he said. "But, first, we must do something about your boyfriend."

He nodded to the female vampire. She also had long dark hair and was dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket that was hip length and tied snugly around her waist. She drew out a dagger from one of her jacket pockets. It was in an engraved metal scabbard and the hilt had a large red stone set prominently set into it. In the light of the kitchen, it seemed to flash blood red with menace. The vampire stepped to her.

"Hold out your hand," she ordered.

"Why? Tell me what that is," replied Natalie.

"Just do it," said the first vampire. He nodded towards his accomplice who tightened his grip on Lukas, causing the child to gasp.

"Stop," said Natalie, holding out her hand.

The female vampire took hold of her hand and made a cut across her wrist. It wasn't overly deep, so they weren't trying to bleed her to death, thought Natalie. She gazed down as her blood welled up in the clean cut. The female vampire began to speak. It was some sort of incantation and, in those spoken words, Natalie could feel the power of the spell touch her. She grew afraid and she couldn't stop her hand from trembling.

"From time immortal, so has it been. Magic and blood bound together as one. I call upon the power of this ancient blade to break the spell between these lovers. From this vessel, I exorcise the foreign blood. As the blood flows out, so is the magic undone."

Suddenly, Natalie felt a tingling inside of her, as if some sort of creature was crawling through her veins. She gasped in fright as she watched dark blood flow out of the cut and drip down to the floor. She wanted to pull her arm away, but the female vampire held it firmly in her hands. She knew that it was Eric's blood that was flowing out of her and that their connection was being broken. Like a ribbon being cut, her tie to Eric was cut. His presence was being banished from of her mind and she was alone within herself. The loss left her reeling long past the moment that the cut had healed.

"Eric," she called out, but she knew that he could not sense her pain.

The female vampire dropped her arm and Natalie felt numb. Why would they sever her bond? She didn't want to die alone and her eyes became unfocused.

"Natalie," said Lukas, as he struggled to get to her.

"Oh, she's alright," said the first vampire.

"Let him go," said Natalie. "You can glamour him so that he isn't a threat to you."

"That's up to Christophe," he replied. "Now, your lover will still come here, so it's time to go."

He held out his hand for the boy and the moment that he was handed over to him, the female vampire plunged a stake from behind into the other vampire's back. He erupted in a gush of blood and Lukas screamed in fright. Natalie stared in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Take off your blouse," he said.

"What?"

"Now, before I lose my patience," he said.

Natalie fumbled with buttons, but her fingers were shaking. When she finally got the shirt open, the vampire pulled it off her in aggravation. He threw it down into the blood pool on the floor. Natalie wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to cover herself. The female vampire smiled.

"Oh, she's shy," she snickered.

She drew out a tee-shirt that she had on her person and threw it at her. Natalie quickly pulled it over her head. The minute that was done, a silver chain was wrapped around her hands and she was pulled out to a waiting car. She noticed for the first time that the two vampires were wearing gloves. Lukas was picked up and carried by the male vampire. He looked back at her with wide tear-stained eyes, but he was either too brave or too scared to cry out loud. Natalie was pulled into the back seat and the female vampire took a seat beside her with Lukas being held on her lap. The other vampire took the wheel and they drove off into the darkness.

"If you think that my death will stop Eric or Max from hunting you down, you are mistaken," said Natalie.

"We'll take our chances," she said.

"Who is Christophe?" asked Natalie.

"We work for him," she replied.

"Gina, silence," said the vampire from the front seat.

"She's going to find out who he is very soon," replied Gina.

Gina began to pet a frightened Lukas, but it wasn't to reassure him. The child trembled in her hands.

"Stop tormenting him," hissed Natalie.

As the female vampire made a movement to strike Natalie, Lukas bravely tried to attack her. She laughed and held him still like he was a weak kitten.

"I remember how sweet you taste, little human," she said. "Maybe, Christophe will let you come back with us. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Natalie will save me from you," he insisted.

"Humans just aren't very smart," she replied.

"Let him go," said Natalie. "He can't go anywhere in the car."

She let Lukas loose and he crawled across the seat and snuggled against Natalie. "You can have him, he smells anyway," she said.

The car roared down the darkened roads as Natalie's mind raced equally fast as she tried to think of way to keep both her and Lukas alive.

The car pulled inside a walled estate and a large, imposing stone building loomed ahead. The car stopped in the circular drive and Lukas and Natalie were pulled inside. Natalie saw a large foyer that was starkly furnished. Her eyes took in her surroundings and, as she looked up a stairway, she saw another vampire watching her. He must be this Christophe, she thought. He was made a vampire in his forties. He was old, but not ancient. But, he had the vampire arrogance down pat. Cold gray eyes examined her as if she was a used car on a sales lot. Natalie wondered if he was going to come down the stairs and kick the tires. She also wondered if he was expecting her to grovel before him.

"So, you're the one who stuck her pretty nose where it didn't belong," he said.

He slowly began to descend, but his eyes never left her face. "Thanks to you, I have Max sniffing into my business."

"Maybe if you weren't some sort of child kidnapper and torturer, you wouldn't have to worry about Max," she replied.

"Max is only interested in this affair because of your involvement," replied Christophe. "The fate of some dirty, little human means nothing to him."

"I don't believe that," said Natalie.

"You have no idea just what kind of vampire, your charming Max is," he said. "He's had century upon century to get that look of false concern down pat."

"Killing me isn't going to curry any favor with him," she said.

"With your death, he will stop looking so hard," said Christophe. "Things will go back to normal after a while. I brought you here because I want to find out just who is helping you."

Natalie looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"The boy was taken in the daytime. Obviously, that is beyond your abilities," he said. "Tell me who it is and I will let the boy go unharmed."

"The boy isn't a threat to you," said Natalie. "Just glamour him and let him go."

"I would be more inclined to listen to your request if you tell who your accomplices are," he replied.

"I found the boy already free in the park," said Natalie. "No doubt, your incompetent minions didn't secure him properly."

"I know that's not true," hissed Gina.

"I'm a stranger to this place," said Natalie. "I don't know anyone here besides Max."

"There is Simone," said Christophe with a little smile.

"Simone wouldn't lift a finger to help me," replied Natalie.

"It goes a little farther than that."

"What does that mean?" asked Natalie.

"You have a powerful enemy," he replied. "But, enough of these games. There is one other person who knows the truth."

Natalie watched in apprehension as he turned to the boy still being held by one of the vampires.

"Don't hurt him," pleaded Natalie.

Christophe ignored her and he took the boy's chin in his hands. He raised Lukas's head and stared into his eyes. The child stared back and his face slackened as he was glamoured.

"Who rescued you from the tunnels?" asked Christophe.

"Natalie," he said.

"Who came down into the tunnels in the daytime?" persisted Christophe.

"Natalie," he said.

Uttering a hiss of aggravation, he let go of Lukas. "Obviously, the child is mentally damaged, since it could not have been her. She is probably right about you imbeciles."

"But, Sir," began Gina.

"Shut up," he replied. "I have had to clean up your mess, so I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Let the child go," said Natalie. "You don't have to hurt him."

"He's a loose end and I always like everything neat and tidy," replied Christophe. "Max has an arsenal of spies and sooner or later they will follow the trail to this child. But, if it will make you feel any better, I'll make sure that you go first."

"Savage," hissed Natalie.

"I have a special place for you," said Christophe. "I've used it for hundreds of years and it's very effective at getting rid of problems without a trace."

Christophe smiled and said, "It's a room with a view. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking, although it does get a little warm in the daytime."

"If you let me and the child go right now," said Natalie. "I won't seek any retribution against you."

"That's funny, you threatening me," chuckled Christophe. "Take them and lock them away downstairs. And then, I want you two out of my sight."

She was dragged downstairs and Lukas was separated from her. She was thrown into this cell and she hoped that Lukas was just in another cell. She looked up to the lightening sky. It won't be long, now. She was glad that Christophe de Montbard had never heard of an Estrie or he might have chosen something more traditional for her demise. For the first time, Natalie was thankful for what she was. Only her unique abilities could save both herself and Lukas. She laid down and waited as her eyes drifted to the heavens. She wondered if Eric was looking up at these same stars. Did he think her dead? Was he mourning her? Even though she knew that he could not feel anything from her, she sent him her thoughts and her love. Love was like the four-letter word that they didn't say. She didn't press him because with the bond that they had shared, she knew what he felt about her. His cold heart was an open book to her and she found that she wanted to memorize every page.

II

Eric stood on the balcony of his apartment in Paris. For some reason, he just wanted to gaze at the stars before retiring for the day. The sky was lightening and it made the stars harder to see, but his vampire eyes were very sharp. Somewhere out there, Natalie was alone and afraid. He should have insisted that she accompany him back to Paris. But, hindsight is always 20-20, he thought. She might just want to kick him to the curb for his lackluster performance as her bodyguard. But, he knew where to look for her and tomorrow at sunset, he would either find her alive or he would avenge her death. Whatever had become of her, he knew that she had met her fate with a brave heart. She would fight to the last and he knew that she had advantages that were unknown to her enemies. She was a formidable force to be reckoned with. Harm that child and Christophe de Montbard might just find out how potent an Estrie's fury was.

He felt Pam's arm on his shoulder and turned to his child. Before Natalie, she was the closest thing to his heart. But, Natalie had not pushed out Pam. Instead, he found that he could love them both, just in different ways. He saw Pam's eyes were clouded with worry and he touched her chin.

"What's this?" he said. "You know that I love you better when you are cold-hearted."

"I know you well enough to know that isn't completely true," replied Pam. "You don't have to bear this burden alone."

"It's my burden to bear and I am not weak," replied Eric.

"You are the strongest person that I have ever known," said Pam. "But, let me help you."

Eric touched her soft, blonde hair. "You already do, more than you know."

Pam gave him a faint smile. "Come, the sun is almost up. Natalie will kill me if I let you stay out her and get burned."

Eric let her lead him into the chamber where his coffin was. Since, there was only one, Pam would spend the day with him. She pulled him inside. Eric settled to one side and isolated himself. She knew instinctively that he was hurting, but holding it in for her. In all the years that she had known him, she had never seen him care for another except for Godric and herself. He had always been so strong for her. As much as she liked to brag about letting go of her human existence with glee, the truth was that she was as frightened as any freshly turned vampire. Eric had been everything to her. He was a father to her, as he showed her how to adapt to this new life. He had been her lover and they had many years together as such. While they were no longer lovers, that intimacy was still there between them. Now, he was almost like a brother and her friend. She could not imagine her life without him in it. He was the one vampire that she could trust completely. She moved close to him and slipped her arm over his waist. He would never ask for it, she knew. But, he needed someone to be strong for him, now. It was her turn to carry him for a little while. Slowly, his hand sought hers and he gripped it tightly. She also knew what he might be thinking.

"I don't think that you're going soft," she whispered.

"Natalie's captors will find out how soft I am tomorrow," he replied.

"Together, we will finish it," said Pam. "And bring Natalie home."

"How did I get so lucky to find two women such as you and Natalie?" he asked.

"You're a Viking vampire god, go figure," replied Pam with a squeeze.

"Pam, I, ah," began Eric.

"Shhh, rest," replied Pam. "Let me take care of you this time."

The sun rose above the horizon and Pam held Eric as they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **Okay, I just love Eric and Pam's relationship. I'm so sad that they are on the outs at the end of season 4. Hopefully, that won't last long and they will patch things back up.

But, their moment together was really sweet in this chapter and I love how their relationship is still close, but it has evolved to a different plane beyond romantic or physical love.

The sun is rising and Natalie is up. As Eric say's she's more than capable of taking care of herself with her unique gifts.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Natalie's escape and the aftermath are in here. Eric and Natalie together finish out this chapter.

Chapter 27

I

Natalie lifted her head the moment that the sun rose over the horizon. This prison could not hold her. The creature that she was had few limitations, even fewer than a regular vampire. She embraced what she was. She felt her body tingle with the energy that the shift released. She anticipated it and called it forth. The energy seemed to burst from inside her and she channeled it and controlled it. It answered to her command and in an instant Natalie was free. She beat her wings as the silver chain fell to the ground. She rose up the steep, brick walls until she broke away and glided into the sunshine. Her ebony feathers seemed to sparkle with the sun's rays and she cried out triumphantly in freedom. Catching some updrafts, she glided over the estate and looked for threats with her keen bird eyes. But, everything looked quiet and deserted. Of course, that didn't mean that Christophe didn't have a human or were bodyguard around. She alighted near the garage and hopped inside. She flew up on a car roof and gazed around to make sure that she was alone. Satisfied, Natalie hopped down and returned to her true form. She walked among the vehicles and work benches. Hanging on a peg, she spied clean coveralls and she paused long enough to slip them on over her nakedness. Pulling up the zipper, she thought that was the one draw back of shifting. If only she could conjure some clothes out of thin air, as well. She found a cache of gasoline cans that were full of gas. Well, she could find a use for these. She carried one outside and made her way to the chateau. She still didn't see or hear anyone else coming up the steps. She tried the door and found it locked. But, a locked door wasn't much of a deterrent to her and she easily used her vampire strength to open it. She hauled the gas can inside with her. She sat it down by the door and gazed into the quiet and dark interior. Getting Lukas out was her first priority and she moved to the dungeon entrance with a purpose. Please, don't let them have harmed him, yet. He's only a child. She quickly made her way down the steps and started down the corridor. That was when someone grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"You? How are you out in the daytime?" he asked in confusion.

Natalie recognized one of the servants from last night. He was a large, bald man who was, no doubt, the human bodyguard who watched over Christophe during the daytime. Before he could react, Natalie grabbed his head in her hands and trapped his eyes in her gaze. He grabbed her hands, but it was too late. She began to glamour him.

"Where is Lukas?" she asked.

"He's in the cell at the end of the hallway," the man replied.

"Did you hurt him?" asked Natalie.

"No," he replied.

"Where is Christophe?" she asked.

"Sleeping in his coffin," he replied.

"And where is that?" she asked.

When he told her, she stared at him. He hadn't hurt Lukas and she wanted to let him go. But, a nagging feeling about him made her ask another question.

"Have you harmed any other children?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Natalie frowned and twisted his head and snapped his neck like a twig. His body crashed to the floor. She knelt down and rifled through his pockets until she found a set of keys. She also found a lighter, which she dropped into one of the pockets of the coveralls. She rose to her feet and moved down the hallway to the cell that Lukas was in. Her fingers were trembling so hard that she could barely open the lock. It creaked open and she saw a tiny body lying on the floor. She felt a moment of fear that she was too late, but then, he lifted his head and saw her. She moved swiftly and picked him up into her arms. She held him close for a moment.

"I knew that you'd come for me," he whispered.

"That's what mommies do," Natalie replied.

He tightened his arms around her and Natalie forgot about any remorse she had over that evil man in the hallway. She carried him to the doorway, but paused before leaving the cell.

"Promise me that you will keep your eyes closed," she said.

"I promise," he solemnly said.

Natalie swiftly carried him down the hallway and over the dead body of one of his captors. Not stopping, she flew from the chateau and out into the courtyard. She sat him down and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I have something to do inside, okay?" she said.

"I want to stay with you," he replied with a little fear at being separated.

"I'll be right out," she said. "Promise."

Lukas nodded and let go of her. Natalie moved inside the chateau and disappeared while Lukas intently watched the doorway for her to return. Minutes seemed like hours to him, but to his relief Natalie again appeared, safe and unharmed. She led him to the garage and they liberated one of Christophe's vehicles and drove away down the long driveway to the road. If Lukas had looked back, he would have seen a huge fire raging behind him as the chateau and garage were engulfed in flames. Natalie turned the car onto the highway and they started on the long trip back to Paris.

II

Eric and Max alighted on the outskirts of the Montbard estate. They were hidden in the trees and gazed upon the chateau or what was left of it in surprise. Only a charred and still smoldering shell remained. There were dozens of police and firefighters still milling around the grounds. Without the bond, Eric wasn't sure if Natalie had perished in the fire or not. He moved out of concealment because the need to know her fate had eclipsed his common sense. Max jerked him back into the shadows.

"Don't be foolish," he said. "If she was inside that inferno, she's gone."

Eric shrugged off his hand and moved again to leave the shelter of the trees. But, his phone rang and he looked and saw that the call was from Pam.

"This is Eric," he said.

"It's Pam, Natalie is here with the child," Pam said.

"Excuse me?" asked Eric.

There was a slight pause and then Natalie could be heard. "Eric, I'm all right. Lukas and I weren't in the chateau when it caught on fire," she said.

Eric didn't say anything because he was so relieved to find her alive and well that all his other thoughts seemed to fail him.

"Eric? Are you there?" came her voice.

"I…I'm here," he said.

"Please, hurry back to the apartment in Paris," she said. "I need you."

Eric closed his phone and looked at Max. "Natalie is back in Paris. It seems that she didn't need us to rescue her, after all," he said.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Extremely resourceful for a baby," he said.

"You have no idea," replied Eric.

Eric and Max alighted on the balcony and waited for Pam to let them in. Coming inside, Eric saw Natalie step into the room. She smiled and moved in a flash to him. Not caring who witnessed her, she enveloped Eric in a big hug. Eric moved his arms around her. She had recently showered and he could still smell the scent of her soap and shampoo. He couldn't stop himself and he squeezed her tightly and lifted her off the floor. Natalie gave a soft squeal of delight. He sat her back down and looked into those soft gray eyes that never failed to captivate him.

"You gave me quite a scare," he said.

"You weren't the only one scared," she said.

She moved and kissed him, her lips tenderly touching his. There was a noise from Max and Natalie shifted her eyes to him.

"I wouldn't complain about a welcome like that," he said, jokingly.

Natalie moved and surprised him by hugging him. She let go and kissed his cheek.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"More than okay," he replied. He touched her chin with his fingers. "Ah, Eric, you have my envy."

Natalie smiled and said, "I just need to make sure that Lukas is asleep. I'll be right back."

"Don't bother," said Pam. 'I'll do it. I guess I should start getting used to him sooner or later."

Natalie watched Pam leave the room. Max moved to the sofa and seemed to forgo his usual regal demeanor because he plopped onto it and put his feet on the coffee table. Eric still cautiously watched him. Nothing got by Max and there was still a degree of uncertainty as to whether he was a friend or a foe.

"I must say that Eric and I were all prepared to rescue you, Natalie," he said. "But, it looks as if you are quite capable of taking care of yourself."

"I just got lucky," replied Natalie, resisting the urge to glance at Eric.

"She's safe and sound and that's all that matters," said Eric.

"Yes, of course," smoothly replied Max. "It's just that I'm curious about how you managed to escape, Natalie."

Natalie bit her lips and then quickly stopped when she realized that she was doing it. "I overpowered the human servant that escorted me to the dungeon," she said. "He foolishly didn't expect me to fight back. I found Lukas and we fled into the night on foot. I found some abandoned cottage to rest in during the daytime and we hitched a ride back into Paris."

"Do you know that Christophe de Montbard's chateau burned to the ground?" asked Max. "Any idea as to how that happened?"

"Beats me," replied Natalie. "Maybe it was faulty electrical wiring?"

Max gave a little chuckle. "You know, some of these old chateaus are extremely dangerous. Death traps, my dear. You were lucky to escape from there when you did," he said.

Max stood up and stepped to Natalie. He took her hand and kissed it. "My dear Natalie, I'm happy to inform you that I interceded on your behalf and got all the paperwork for you in order. You are free to leave France with your ward, young Lukas Evans."

"Will it be legal in the United States?" asked Natalie.

"You have dual citizenship, now," said Max. "The laws of France are liberal in regards to vampire rights."

"I knew from the moment we met that you would be my friend," said Natalie. She held Max's hand a moment before pulling him into an embrace.

"How could I be otherwise?" said Max with a smile. "Of course, there is the stipulation that you will come and visit me again."

"Why don't you come to Louisiana next time?" replied Natalie.

"I just might do that," he said with a smile.

He moved away and slapped Eric on the shoulder. "I knew how much this also met to you, Eric," he said. "That's why I personally got involved to make it happen."

As Max moved to the doorway, Eric said, "There is still the matter of the traitor."

"I was going to ask Simone if she knew anything, but that silly girl has disappeared," replied Max.

"Are you looking for her?" demanded Eric.

"Oh, I'm quite certain that she won't be turning up anytime soon," replied Max. "You should trust my instincts on that."

He flashed everyone a smile and departed. Pam had come back into the room by then. Natalie looked to Eric.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"I just got here," complained Pam.

"You can stay if you want," replied Natalie. "But, I'm outta here."

"We leave tomorrow evening," said Eric. "That's as soon as possible for us."

"Party poopers," hissed Pam.

Eric stepped to Natalie and took her chin in his hand. "You can't imagine how worried I was about you. When the bond was broken, I thought you were dead," he said.

Natalie blinked back tears. "I've never felt so alone without you," she replied.

Pam rolled her eyes and said, "I miss the old days of snarkiness."

"Don't worry," replied Natalie. "I feel a moment of snark coming on, just for you."

Pam gave her a smirk and said, "Hit me with your best shot."

She strolled out of the room and Eric said, "Don't mind her, she gets all emotional at reunions."

Natalie grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him in close. "I get all emotional at reunions, too."

"Do tell," said Eric, with an eyebrow lift.

"Maybe, downright naughty," replied Natalie.

"That good, because you're my own, personal MILF," he said.

"Ooh, you're so bad," smirked Natalie. "But, I wouldn't have you any other way."

They had made their way to the bedroom and Natalie lay beside him. She petted him and trailed her fingers down his chest.

"You are okay with Lukas staying with us, aren't you?" she asked.

"There is enough of you for both Lukas and me," said Eric. "Even if I am greedy."

Natalie kissed him. "No one but me knows how wonderful you really are."

"I do have a reputation to keep up," replied Eric with a smile. "Besides, can't you see me at the PTA meetings?"

Natalie giggled and caressed him. "Give me a moment. I'm trying to visualize that one."

Eric took her wrist in his hands and dropped his fangs. He felt an overpowering need to re-establish their bond. He wanted to feel her with all his senses. But, Natalie put her fingers over her wrist and stopped him. He couldn't stop from feeling a pang of rejection.

"Are you sure that you want to be joined like this with me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Eric. "You are my lover, my chosen. Unless you want to get rid of me?"

He rolled her underneath him and stared down at her. "Not going to happen, little vampire Estrie. I keep what's mine."

"I just want you to be sure," said Natalie.

"I am sure," said Eric. "Now, more than ever."

As he returned to her wrist, Natalie cut in again, "This isn't exactly the way I had envisioned us renewing our bond."

"Oh," said Eric with interest.

"I want us to join at the same moment, in the throes of an orgasm," said Natalie.

"That can be arranged," replied Eric, moving to kiss her neck. "You're lucky that I'm talented that way."

"You're telling me," sighed Natalie, pulling him close.

**A/N: **And so ends, Eric and Natalie's Paris adventure, but perhaps a new adventure is only beginning. I enjoyed the character of Max, who was so charming and ruthless at the same time. I highly doubt Simone will ever turn up again.


End file.
